End Game
by Tim Ersatz
Summary: Female Shepherd/Thane -Mass Effect Universe not completely to cannon. Starts in ME3 with flashbacks to the past. This is my first attempt at fan fiction I have published. BIOWARE owns everything. I just interpret the mass effect universe creatively.
1. Chapter 1

End Game – Chapter One

The day had been so long, but Tabitha Shepherd-Krios was finally on her way to see her best friend, lover, and mate. Everyone around her moved out of her way not asking questions or making small talk from the purposeful stride, set facial features, and the blood and gore splattered across her N7 armor. Her mind had been on automatic since escaping Earth, acquiring the plans for the Crucible on Mars, rescuing Liara T'Sonia, and finding a live Prothean held in statis for 50,000 years.

She knew that Thane must be worried from all the rumors and haphazard reports coming into the Citadel about the fall of Earth. After checking her omni-tool for responses to her pages to Thane and not seeing any, she tapped her omni-tool, inquiring matter-of-factly, "EDI where is Thane?"

EDI instantly responded, "Thane Krios is at Huerta Memorial Hospital."

Tabitha had been heading toward their apartment on the Citadel, but turned striding toward the elevator to take her to the hospital. "_Thane must be having his daily treatment_," she thought to herself, trying not to let her mind wander to more dire circumstances. She picked up her pace almost running. She knew that Thane was in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. "_It is just a treatment…nothing else_."

At the elevator, she kept pushing the down button, willing the elevator to move faster. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she jumped inside hitting the button to the floor of the hospital not giving a chance for any other people to get on the elevator. Leaning her head against the cold material of the elevator gave her strength. She had not slept or ate in over three days knowing it was taking its toll on her physically and mentally.

The hospital was busy with wounded, mostly human causalities, as she exited the elevator heading toward the reception area. An Asari looked up from her consol startled, "Commander Shepherd-Krios…I did not know you…are you injured?"

Tabitha smiled weakly, "I am fine. Is my husband here?"

The Asari could not take her eyes off the gore covered armor and blood splattered face of the Commander. Shepherd sighed audibly as she waved her hand in front of the Asari's face, "Ma'am, Thane Krios…is he here?"

The Asari blinked as her eyes focused on the Commander's eyes, "Sorry…it's just your armor.." she stuttered.

Tabitha lowered her head, breathing slowly, thinking to herself, "_This is a hospital_. _Hasn't_ _she seen blood before_?" She raised her head smiling, stating calmly, "I have been in a battle recently. I did not have time to change. I apologize for that. Please, is my husband, Thane Krios here?"

The calm voice and smile of Tabitha settled the Asari receptionist's nerves, "I am sorry. This is my second day on the job. I did not think I would be seeing so much…" her voice trailed off.

Tabitha smiled, "I understand."

The receptionist looked at her consol, "Thane Krios is having his daily treatment. Should I page back to his room?"

Hearing that Thane was fine. "_Well, fine for someone with a terminal disease_," she thought to herself, her heart rate returning to normal. Looking at the receptionist, she stated, "No, I will wait till he has finished his treatment." Tabitha turned to leave then turned back to the receptionist inquiring, "What room is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams in?"

The receptionist looked back down at the consol then up at the Commander, "First room on the right past the first set of doors. Please see Dr. Lahari for the status of her condition."

Tabitha placed her right hand on the Asari's shoulder, smiling, "You are doing fine. Keep up the good work."

The Asari beamed from ear to ear, "Thank you, Commander. That means a lot to me."

Gently squeezing her shoulder before releasing, Tabitha stated, "You are welcome." As she rounded the corner, she heard the Asari talking to others in the area, "Did you hear what Commander Shepherd-Krios told me. She said I was doing fine. The Commander Shepherd – savior of the Citadel…"

Tabitha sighed shaking her head, "_I am no savior…I ran from the Reapers on Earth_, she thought to herself then her mind countered, "_No, Admiral Anderson gave you a direct order. You have to convince the Citadel Council and all the alien races to help defeat the Reapers. Yeah, like that is going to happen. Great, now I am arguing with myself. I am going crazy_."

As she rounded the corner, she saw two Asari seated in chairs talking. By the conversation, one of the Asari was a counselor and the other Asari was a commando, who had firsthand knowledge of the depravity and devastation the Reapers can do to organics. Upon hearing the Asari commando state she would feel better with a gun, Tabitha walked over hunching down to be eye level with the counselor and commando. Not to provoke any action from the commando, she slowly placed her left hand behind her back detaching her "Shepherd Special" from her armor. As Tabitha brought the pistol into view for the counselor and commando to see, she spoke gently smiling, "I overhead the conversation you two were having and the request for a gun. I know I feel naked without my weapons." She placed the pistol in the Asari commando's hands, "You can have this. When you are ready and do not need it anymore, just give it back to me."

A single tear rolled down the commando's face, "How do I…How will I…?"

Tabitha placed her hands over the pistol gently squeezing the Asari's hands smiling, compassion showing in her eyes and voice, "Do not worry. You will know. As for getting the gun back to me, I will be around. I have friends in the hospital and on the Citadel. The next time I am visiting, I will stop by and check with you, if that is OK?"

The Asari commando shook her head, yes, cradling the gun to her chest, silent tears streaming down her face, as she mouthed, "Thank you."

Tabitha stood turning to walk away seeing the counselor stand as well. Tabitha turned toward the counselor, "Can I help you?"

The Asari counselor moved her head and eyes to the side away from the commando. Tabitha followed the counselor stopping when the counselor turned to face her. Speaking in a whisper, the counselor stated, "Guns are not allowed on the Citadel except for C-SEC and Spectres. By what authority can you hand over a gun to a clinically depressed patient suffering from post traumatic stress disorder?"

Tabitha whispered back in a straight forward military tone, "Counselor, I have the authority because I am a Spectre. I know what she is going through," nodding her head in the commando's direction. "The pistol is unloaded. I know that because I used all the rounds in the last fire fight I was in."

The counselor noticed that Tabitha was wearing full armor and that the armor was battle scarred, blood spattered, and gore covered. "Who are you?" asked the counselor.

Tabitha stated plainly, "I am Commander Shepherd-Krios, first human Spectre for the Citadel Counsel."

The Asari Counselor stood transfixed, her mouth open, speechless. Tabitha shook her head turning to head in the direction of Ashley's room. As she turned, a figure leaning against the far wall in the shadows stepped out.

2


	2. Chapter 2

End Game – Chapter Two

With leaden footsteps, Thane Krios left his and Tabitha's apartment on the Citadel for his daily treatment at the hospital. His mood angst filled, "_Why even bother_," he thought to himself, "_Tabitha is dead. I need to stop the treatments so I can join my beloved Siha across the ocean_." Another part of his mind countered, "_You do not know if Tabitha is dead. If she was dead, a representative from the Alliance would let you know. Admiral Anderson would let you know. Counselor Udina would let you know. Even if Tabitha is dead, you must live for Kolyat. He needs you_."

As he travelled down the corridors toward the elevator, holographic screens showed the devastation of the attack of the Reapers on Earth as news anchors from around the galaxy corresponded with what information could be obtained. The doctor and technicians at the hospital tried to bolster his mood, but to no avail.

While Thane was having his treatment, his acute hearing overheard a tech state excitedly, "Commander Shepherd-Krios is here!"

Joy filled his heart and soul as he turned, took off his mask, sped after the voice, grabbing the arm of the tech, startling her, "Did you say Commander Shepherd-Krios?" His voice deep, throaty, and raspy from the treatment for his lungs.

The tech turned, her face one of fright, till she recognized Thane, "Mr. Krios, is it..? Yes, your wife is here."

Thane let go of the tech's arm, bowing slightly, "Thank you." He stated simply, a smile ghosting across his features as he turned to leave.

Once out in the main waiting room, Thane quickly scanned the area but not seeing his Siha. He walked over to the side of the room away from the bustle and busyness stepping into the shadows disappearing leaning against the outside wall. He brought his hands in front of his chest interlocking his fingers in a prayerful position, bowing his head in mediation, "Arashu, thank you for protecting my Siha and bringing her back to me." As he finished the prayer, he heard the voice of Tabitha, his Siha.

Looking up, he saw her hunched down by two Asari. He listened as Tabitha gave her "Shepherd Special" to the Asari commando. Thane stayed in the shadows watching his warrior angel comfort the distraught Asari commando then dress down the Asari Counselor, smiling to himself.

Thane stepped out of the shadows as Tabitha turned in his direction. He saw her face light up as soon as she saw him. She ran to him, stopping just before colliding with him. Thane lifted his right hand cupping her left cheek, "Siha, I thought you were…the vids of Earth…the Reapers…I tried to reach you…all my messages came back…" Thane's voice was thick with emotion as unbidden tears filled his fathomless black eyes rolling down his cheeks."

Tabitha leaned her cheek into his hand, tears silently falling, his thumb wiping them away. Tabitha placed her hand over his hand on her cheek, "Thane," she breathed. "Once the Reapers attacked Earth, all communication was disrupted. Once I escaped on the Normandy, I had orders from Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson. There was to be no communication till I arrived at the Citadel." Tabitha took Thane's hand between her own placing it on the armor over her heart. Her voice broke as the tears continued to flow, "I wanted to contact you. Tell you I was safe. I would never want to hurt you, my love." Tabitha looked at Thane, her eyes pleading, "Hold me, please. I need your strength," her voice small and raspy.

Thane saw such love pouring from Tabitha's eyes. His Siha was alive. His strong warrior angel needed him. Her love gave him strength. Her presence lifted the fog of oxygen deprivation from his mind and the constant tingling and numbness from his limbs. He took a breath and his lungs did not ache. Gently, he disengaged his hands from Tabitha's grip opening his arms, "Siha, come here," he spoke gently, his voice deep and resonant from his chest.

As Tabitha came near, Thane enfolded her within his arms pulling them both into the shadows away from prying ears and eyes. Tabitha wrapped her arms around Thane's back as Thane leaned back against a wall. Thane placed his chin on top of Tabitha's head speaking softly, "You are safe now. I am here." Tabitha wept silently as Thane held her, her head on his shoulder. Thane moved one had to gently caress her head and neck, purring to her a Drell melody, he knew which calmed her.

Tabitha had had modifications done on her hearing and vocal cords to be able to hear and produce the same range of vocals that Drell produce at an early age. The rumbling purr from his chest calmed Tabitha's frayed nerves as she quietly purred back in a tone only Drell and Turians could hear.

Once Tabitha stopped crying, Thane quietly asked, his voice rumbling from his chest, "Feel better, Tabitha."

Tabitha pulled back to look up at Thane seeing such love pouring from his eyes. Thane loosened his grip to allow Tabitha to look at him, but kept his arms around her back holding her close. Tabitha lifted a hand wiping at her eyes, " Yes, thank you."

Now that he knew his Siha was safe, he looked at her closely, seeing dark circles under her eyes and a faint bruise above her right eye. He breathed deeply again smelling the battle and blood…blood of humans, batarians, turians, reaper tech, and …His eyes widened as he smelled his Siha's blood. His Siha was hurt.

Thane's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, "Siha, you are injured."

Tabitha voice sounded tired as she answered, smiling weakly, "Yes, Thane. I acquired some injuries, none life-threatening. Some medi-gel and everything is fine."

Thane hmmpfted, as he continued, "How long has it been since you last slept or ate?"

Tabitha shook her head, "I honestly do not know. Everything is fuzzy. I have been on auto-pilot since leaving Earth…maybe two,,no, make that three days."

Thane looked at her armor, "You have been in your armor for three days?" he inquired.

Tabitha smiled broadly, looking a little like her normal self, "I must smell terrible, like a varren in heat, huh."

Thane could not suppress the chuckle as he pulled Tabitha back into a hug, "Let's get you home so you can get that armor off, take a shower, eat some food, and get some much needed rest."

Tabitha's voice became husky as she replied against his chest, "I am injured and so tired. Will you help me take my armor off and assist me in the shower. I would not want to fall and hurt myself."

Thane kissed the top of Tabitha's hair, "Siha…" he chided.

Tabitha pulled out of Thane's embrace, "Okay, I will behave for now." She looked up at Thane smirking slightly, "Only because I am so tired."

Thane kept one arm around her waist as they moved out of the shadows heading toward the elevator. Both Thane and Tabitha could hear whispering about them as they passed. Tabitha whispered so only Thane could hear, "I never knew you were such a celebrity. I leave for six months and look what happens. Did you publish our email exchanges while I was under military arrest? That's it.. you contacted Fornax, didn't you? Do I have to fight off any groupies? I will you know. You are mine. I am a very possessive Siha."

Thane pulled Tabitha in closer to him smiling and chuckling, "No, Siha. I am not the celebrity, but yourself. Remember the savior of the Citadel. Commander Shepherd who came back from the dead to take on the Collectors and beat them. Commander Shepherd-Krios who will kick the Reapers right back into dark space. I believe I will be the one fighting off your groupies."

As Thane and Tabitha exited the elevator walking toward their apartment, a group of humans stopped them. A male crossed his arms blocking the path, "Earth is burning. Humans are dying. Why are you here, Commander?" He shouted. " You should be on Earth saving humanity!" He pointed at Thane, "Not f….ing this lizard freak!"

Tabitha felt Thane stiffen beside her. Looking up, she saw his facial features go blank as his eyes went cold and hard as obsidian. Tabitha touched his arm whispering where he could hear, but out of the range of normal humans, "They are scared. They are grieving. Let us not start a scene."

"Let us pass." Thane's voice cold and hard as his eyes.

The man sneered, "What if I don't, Drell. What cha' goin' do?"

Thane moved so fast no one saw the strike. One moment, the man was standing and the next he was on the ground, gasping for breath, his hands clawing at his throat. "Your friend needs assistance. I suggest you let us pass before more injuries occur."

The group moved so Thane and Tabitha could pass. As Tabitha passed one woman, she spat at Tabitha, the spittle striking the side of her face, "You betrayed us, Commander. You alien lover, you. You are not human. I do not know what you are, but you are not human." Tabitha turned to face the woman as tears run down the woman's face. The woman's words were filled with bitterness and hate as she continued, "No human would leave Earth. You saved the Citadel, but not Earth." She gestured wildly, "Why the aliens and not your own kind? Why, Commander?" Her face set in a grimace, venom dripping from her words, "We don't need you! Go be with your alien lover! We will save Earth without you."

Turian and Human C-SEC officers seeing the disturbance came up behind Thane and Tabitha, "What is the problem?" The officer looked at Thane and Tabitha recognizing both, "Commander Shepherd-Krios, Mr. Krios..Are these people disturbing you?"

The group of people seeing the C-SEC officers armed and ready for action broke up and left the area. Both the Human and Turian came up. The human spoke, "We heard what they said to you both. Do you want to press charges?"

Tabitha glanced up at Thane as she wiped the spittle from her face with the back of her hand, "No, officer. We do not wish to press charges. Emotions are running out of control for a lot of people right now."

The Turian C-SEC stated, "Copy that."

Before the C-SEC officers turned to continue on their patrol, Tabitha continued, "I would discuss the incident with Bailey and suggest looking at the video feed for this time period of both this corridor and the surrounding area comparing the pictures of the people against Spectre and Alliance records for Cerberus agents and known Pro-Human sympathizers. As a Spectre myself, I give authorization into the required records. Tell Bailey to contact me and I will give him the access codes."

The Human C-SEC saluted, "Yes, Ma'am," turned and walked swiftly away with the Turian C-SEC officer at his side.

In a vocal range only the two of them could hear, Thane inquired, "Cerberus…You think Cerberus is involved?"

As they continued toward their apartment, Tabitha answered, "Maybe…I fought Reapers escaping from Earth, but I encountered and fought against Cerberus on Mars and Eden Prime."

Neither spoke again till they entered their apartment. Tabitha placed a finger against her lips looking up at Thane. Tapping her omini-tool, "EDI, please scan this apartment for surveillance devices. If you find any, deactivate them. Once that is completed, activate the "Delta Force" perimeter shield around this apartment. Let me know when this has been completed."

Less than a minute later, Tabitha's omni-tool beeped, "Commander, no devices were discovered in the apartment and the shield has been activated."

As Tabitha headed toward the refrigerator in the kitchen, she called back to Thane, "I could not take any chances on us being overheard." She continued talking as she opened the 'frig, pulling out vegetables and fruits sitting them on the counter, "Admiral Hackett gave me orders to go to Mars. Liara T'Sonia was there working at the Prothean site. Evidence had surfaced of additional artifacts and information from the Protheans. Admiral Hackett sent me to acquire all the evidence and information from the archives. Once on Mars, we discovered that Cerberus was there, also."

Thane gathered up the fruits and vegetables from the kitchen counter in his arms moving them to the kitchen/dining table. Tabitha moved over to the table carrying a half gallon container of juice, native to Kadje. Taking the container from Tabitha's hands placing it on the table, Thane placed one hand gently under her chin lifting her head, his thumb gently rubbing the underside of her chin. Tabitha could hear a contented hum coming from his throat. She could also see the love in his eyes along with concern and worry as he spoke, "Siha, I wish to know the reason why you did not eat or sleep for three days. You know you have to eat. You are a biotic. You are a soldier. You know you have to get your sleep, to be at your best." When Tabitha would not look at him, he used more force to lift up her chin to look into his eyes, "Siha, look at me."

Tabitha looked up at him again seeing disappointment in his facial features. A single tear slipped from her left eye as she spoke softly choking back more tears, "Everything happened so fast. I was trying to reach you wondering why my emails were not going through when I was called in front of the Alliance Board. Admiral Anderson met me on the way telling me communications had been lost throughout the Sol System and there had been sightings of huge ships, which resembled Reapers. The Alliance Board wanted to know what to do."

Thane could see the play of emotions across Tabitha's face, anger, fright, uncertainty, as she continued, "What to do? Really?" Her voice raised as she stepped away from Thane pacing, "I was not politically correct. It was way past the time for that. I told them the brutal truth. I had been trying to warn the Alliance and the Council for over three years," frustration in her voice.

She turned abruptly catching Thane's hands in hers. Tabitha's biotics activated Thane's biotics causing the two fields to collide and merge enclosing them in a blue-green aura. Thane's eyes opened wide, both sets of lids rapidly blinking as Tabitha's thoughts and emotions placed across his mind. He saw what she saw, felt what she felt, smelled and tasted what she did, experiencing everything – the electricity across her skin as lightening played across the rapidly darkening sky outside the Alliance HQ-sound of the Reapers screeching, crawling in her mind, as they dropped out of the sky-smell of burnt flesh as their lasers cut through everything in their path. He saw through her eyes as the window was blown by a laser blast throwing her against a far back wall, furniture landing around and over her. Admiral Anderson helped her up, both bleeding from glass and shrapnel. Thane saw the devastation wrought by the Reapers on Earth as Admiral Anderson and Tabitha ran from rubble to broken building to rubble getting to the Normandy. Reaper converted Humans, Batarians, and Turians attacking them every step of the way. Thane saw Alliance Fleet ships destroyed raining debris around Admiral Anderson and Tabitha like a fireworks display. The memories ended with Admiral Anderson throwing his Siha her dog tags, reinstating her as Commander, telling her to get to the Citadel, get support, and get back to Earth while he stayed to rally the troops on Earth for a final stand and seeing a small boy holding a model of the Normandy climbing into a shuttle then seeing the shuttle disappear as a Reaper laser cut right through it.

Thane asked, "How am I experiencing your memories and emotions, Siha?"

Tabitha looked into Thane's worried expression, shrugging her shoulders as an answer, "Can we sit down?"

Thane let go of Tabitha's hands pulling a chair out for Tabitha to sit down. She did grabbing an apple taking a bite out of it. Smiling, apple juice running down her chin, she wiped her chin with the hand holding the apple patting the chair next to her with her other hand for Thane to sit down. Thane looked down at his Siha, smile ghosting across his features lighting his eyes, "What a contradiction, his Siha was," he thought to himself. "She was both a little girl and grown woman, trained killer and humanitarian, wearing N7 armor battle scarred, covered in gore, Geth Black Widow sniper rifle and Krogan Claymore shotgun on her back, eating an apple with juice running down her face. He slowly shook his head, sitting down.

Tabitha wiped her mouth again with the back of her hand, "What…what's so funny? What are you smiling at?" When Thane did not answer, Tabitha smiled, "Okay…okay." Thane watched attentively as Tabitha drank the entire container of juice, and ate all the fruit and vegetables, while continuing her tale, "I do not know how I am projecting memories and emotions? I believe it has something to do with the Prothean we found, but I am getting ahead of myself."

Thane steepled his fingers in front of himself resting his chin on his hands listening as Tabitha continued, "As soon as the Normandy broke orbit from Earth, Admiral Hackett came though on a comm channel. He said over fifty percent of the fleet had been destroyed and Acturis Station had been destroyed along with the entire Earth Parliament. He told me the remnants of the Fifth Fleet were in full retreat. I was given orders to get to Mars as quickly as possible and help Liara T'Sonia with retrieving Prothean artifacts and information from the Archives. As soon as I arrived at Mars, I knew something was not right. Cerberus soldiers were on Mars executing all the Mars personnel. Once inside the main Archive buildings, I came across Liara evading capture from Cerberus forces.

Tabitha stood up starting to pace again as Thane watched her concern etched across his features, "These Cerberus soldiers were not normal. They had been heavily augmented and Reaper teched." Thane heard such anger and disgust in Tabitha's voice, "These Cerberus agents murdered all the scientists and Mars personal by letting all the atmosphere out of the buildings." Thane saw the horror in his Siha's eyes as her voice broke, "Those people...died such horrible deaths...I was too late…could not help them. When Liara, LC Ashley Williams, and I arrived at the Archive Computer Core Terminal, a Cerberus agent was hacking into the computer. Ash stopped her. The agent, a robot was disabled, but not before critically injuring the LC. When I came in contact with the Prothean ruins, I received more visions. I felt like my brains and entire body were being rewired. We recovered the data discs from the robot finding schematics for a Prothean super weapon. Liara thinks it might be able to destroy the Reapers. After I gave my report to the Admiral, he ordered us to Eden Prime. The Admiral stated that Cerberus was excavating the Prothean ruins close to where the Prothean Beacon had been excavated. Ashley Williams had been stabilized, but I knew her injuries were severe. I planned to get on and off Eden Prime as quickly as possible."

Thane asked, "Isn't Eden Prime where…"

Tabitha smiled wearily, "Yes, Eden Prime is where we first met and I came in contact with a Prothean Beacon for the first time having my brains scrambled, poached, and fried. I did not take off my armor because I did not know what to expect. Between the Reapers and Cerberus, we were getting hit from both sides. I tried to lay down and get some sleep, but to no avail. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw the face of the small boy on Earth, the disfigured features of the people on Mars, and husks clawing after me. I could not even meditate. I could not eat. Every time I looked at food, I got nauseous."

Thane stood up coming around the table, "Siha, you need to get your armor off. You talk while I remove the armor." Thane placed the sniper rifle and shotgun on top of the table, "I will clean these for you." Thane knew Tabitha's emotions were raw because a stray tear slipped down her cheek when he said he would clean her weapons. Tabitha held her arms out as Thane took her armor off piece by piece. Some of the pieces Thane had to use his full Drell strength to pry and pop the pieces off. Tabitha continued talking, "On Eden Prime, we encountered more augmented Cerberus troops and ATLAS Mechs. Cerberus was using the Eden Prime citizens as slave labor to unearth a Prothean statis capsule. This statis pod contained a living 50,000 plus year old Prothean. Coming in contact with the Prothean artifacts, I was able to decipher and read the Prothean script easily. From that information, I was able to activate the pod releasing the Prothean. When he could stand up, he touched me. From his touch, I could see his memories and experience his emotions the same as he experienced mine. I know this Prothean…maybe from coming in contact with his statis pod before I met you so many years ago. The Prothean stated his name was Javik. He was a soldier and the avatar for his cycle for Vengeance against the Reapers. He stated that Protheans communicate through touch and residue DNA."

Tabitha had an undersuit weave underneath of the armor. The undersuit was soaked in sweat and caked with blood in places where Tabitha had taken injuries, which had punctured her barriers, shields, and the armor itself. Once out of the armor, Tabitha slowly rolled her shoulders walking toward the bathroom, "I am going to take a shower."

The smells of battle and scent of his Siha brought forth primal instincts within himself as Thane caught Tabitha's arm with his right hand, "Siha…" his voice reverberating from his chest. Tabitha saw the play of emotions across his features and heard in the timbre of his voice. Sweat broke out across her upper lip as her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing increased as she turned back to face him. She wanted him so bad right now she was riding an emotional roller coaster. Tabitha rested her head against his chest, "I need a shower and twenty fours of rest. You need to save your strength." She kissed his chest before turning back to the bathroom, "I will not be long, my love."

5


	3. Chapter 3

End Game – Chapter three

Thane watched Tabitha walk away, his emotions in turmoil. She was his bond mate, his Siha. He was to protect her. He was her Kadar, one of the hunters under Aminkira. He vowed he would, his arm, his body was hers till his dying breath. He felt her pain, her anger, her fright, and her arousal. He wanted her, he needed to make her his again, prove she was alive; prove he was alive, prove he was worthy of her love.

Tabitha walked into the bathroom leaning against the door. She wanted Thane so badly. She needed his strength, his love. She needed him to mark her as his again. It was primal instinct she felt in her body, mind, spirit, and soul. She absently turned on the fan to take all the humidity out of the air as she walked into the shower still clothed in her under suit of armor. Turning on the water, she let it cascade and soak through the under suit peeling it gently away from closed wounds with caked blood dropping the under weave to the shower floor.

Tabitha sensed Thane before the shower door opened and he stepped into the shower with her. Open desire flamed in his eyes as his head lowered, his lips brushing against hers. A moan escaped Tabitha's lips as her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. "So sweet, my Siha," Thane whispered. His teeth nibbling her bottom lip.

Tabitha breathed against his lips, "I need you, my love. I need your strength. I need you to mark me as yours again. I want the world to know I am yours and yours alone." As Thane deepened the kiss, Tabitha opened up to him tasting the flavor that was unique to Thane alone. Tabitha's moans caused Thane to growl, exciting Tabitha, his chest pressed against her breasts, his hands capturing hers.

When the kiss ended, Tabitha leaned against the shower wall. She saw Thane gazing upon her, open hunger and desire in his eyes as she returned the look. He slowly advanced stalking her like prey. This did not frighten her but excited her as she snarled at him as he growled back. Thane's fangs dropped from the roof of his mouth as he grabbed Tabitha spinning her to face the wall, her back to his chest. He sank his fangs into her neck above her collarbone, his teeth latching into her shoulder, "Mine," he growled as he fully sheathed his drellhood in her sex in one stroke.

His hands clasped and held hers, his teeth clamped on her shoulder by her neck and collarbone holding her in place, as he rocked his hips in an ever increasing motion. His territorial and mating musk secreted from his pores was absorbed into her skin. Both climaxed quickly with primal howls ripping from their chests bouncing off the shower walls.

Tabitha could feel Thane's pounding heart as he slumped against her back, their hands still clasped together. Tabitha stayed still supporting Thane's weight till he pulled out allowing her to turn around. She gently pulled her hands from his as she turned wrapping them around his back laying her head against his chest purring contentedly. She felt whole, complete, safe in his arms. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Thane heard Tabitha's contented purr feeling so alive, his Siha was safe in his arms, was his. He breathed in his scent enveloping them absorbed into her skin. He lowered his head nuzzling the area of her neck and shoulder where he bit fluttering his tongue across the wound. He had not released any neural toxins into her system with his fangs but only marked her this time using his teeth to hold her in place as he took her.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Tabitha pulled back to look up into Thane's face, seeing such peace and contentment. In Drell, she whispered huskily, "**I love you**."

Looking down, he saw such peace and joy radiate from her eyes as she whispered huskily, "**I love you**," in his own language. He brought his lips down to ghost across hers as he replied in Drell, "**I love you more**." As he finished, he pressed his lips fully against hers. They both let the kiss speak what their hearts conveyed toward each other. When the kiss ended, Tabitha leaned back against the shower wall, smiling, "You sure know how to kiss."

Thane smiled as he touched one finger against her nose, "Thank you," his voice husky rumbling from his chest.

Tabitha looked around the shower stall seeing a loofah off to one side. She grabbed it and the shower gel next to it. As she applied the shower gel to the loofah, she spoke, "Turn around so I can scrub your back. It has been six months since I had the chance to do this for you."

Thane sighed audibly as Tabitha scrubbed his entire body, removing loose scales along the way. When Tabitha was through, Thane stated, "My turn," as he gently washed her hair and body. Both felt exhilarated but exhausted when done. On impulse, Thane grabbed Tabitha up in his arms carrying her from the bathroom to their bedroom laying her gently in their bed. She pulled the covers down crawling under the sheets. He climbed in next to her, pulling her up against him. No words need spoken. There was no tomorrow – just the here and now. They had each other and that is what mattered. Tabitha rested her head against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her, as she closed her eyes.

Before closing his eyes, Thane thanked the gods for bringing his Siha back to him. He knew he was so unworthy of her love. A tear slipped from his eye as he pulled Tabitha up close thanking the gods for allowing him one more day of life.

2


	4. Chapter 4

**End Game – Chapter four**

Thane woke up approximately two hours after climbing between the sheets with his Siha spooned against her back, his arm around her rib cage keeping her close to him. He breathed in, feeling the oxygen expand his lungs, without difficulty. Since the arrival of Tabitha, he could breathe better, his mind was not fogged, and his limbs did not tingle from lack of oxygen. He did not understand and did not try to understand. The gods had blessed him with the return of his Siha and the return of his health, for whatever time the gods seemed to give him. He would not squander his blessings.

Thane nuzzled Tabitha's hair, breathing in her scent mixed with his scent absorbed into her skin. Human skin was more vulnerable to injuries than Drell scaled skin, but human skin was absorbent where Drell scales were not. His mating musk would stay with his Siha for weeks to possible months. He smiled, chest expanding with pride, with the knowledge that all with acute olfactory senses would know Tabitha belonged to him. Humans would not be able to detect, but that did not matter, since Tabitha did not mate with her own species.

He held her close as he prayed, "_Thank you to all. I give praise and honor to you all, named and unnamed among our Drell faith. Thank you for granting me another day of life. Thank you for bringing my Siha back to me safely. Thank you for keeping my Siha safe. Thank you for allowing me the health to reverence Tabitha's body, showing her that I am worthy to be her mate, making her mine. Aminkira, please watch over my Siha, granting her a sure aim, and kill for each shot. Arashu, please protect your warrior angel as she selflessly protects others. Kilahira, please forgive me of my sins and accept me when the time comes for my soul to part from my body. Even though Tabitha is not Drell in body, please accept her as one of our own when her time of death comes guiding her to my arms again. To Tabitha's Lord, I know I am not a human, but Tabitha says you are no respecter of persons. With that, I respectively request that you watch over both Tabitha and I showing us what needs to be done on this plane of existence before our souls depart our bodies and I give you all the praise, honor, and glory_." He felt such a peace and joy knowing his prayers had been heard.

The nearness of Tabitha caused his body to react physically. He knew if he initiated foreplay, she would recipitate in kind. He nuzzled her neck purring deep and seductively from his chest. Tabitha sighed in her sleep, "Thane." Thane kissed her gently behind her ear, "You need your sleep," he whispered slowly pulling away from her back rolling to the side of the bed. Silently, he pulled on a pair of black sweat pants before leaving the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

From his omni-tool, he contacted several stores ordering groceries to be delivered. He smiled, "_Tabitha cleaned out the 'frig of everything but the fresh fish_," he thought to himself. He made sure some of the groceries were meats. Since living on Kadje, Drell had become basically vegetarians. The only meat in their diets being fish and shellfish. Tabitha did not complain, but Thane knew she liked beef, pork, and chicken, or its equivalent, beside fish and shellfish.

After ordering the groceries, he pinged his son, Kolyat, from the omni-tool, "Call me when you have the chance."

Less than five minutes later, his omni-tool beeped, "Hey, dad, what's up?" Thane could register the concern in his son's voice.

"On your lunch break, could you check the stores on the Presidium for an Earth Bible and Drell Prayer Book?" Thane asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Sure, but why? We have copies of both at the apartment." Kolyat replied, worry etched into the inflection of his voice. "Dad? Are you okay? Are you having a bad day? I can get someone to cover my shift so you do not have to be home alone. I know the reports of Earth are bleak….and….the rumors about Tabitha being seen on the Citadel or dead.."

Thane brushed away tears hearing the concern in his son's voice. The gods had blessed him so much with his son back in his life and who cared for him. "I am fine, Kolyat. Tabitha is safe, sleeping, here at the apartment. I wanted to surprise her with the copies since she left her copies back on Earth."

Elation sounded in Kolyat's voice, "Tabitha, mom, is safe. She made it off Earth. Of course, she did, she can do anything. Got'ta' go, but I will make sure and check for you. Praise be to the gods."

Thane pulled his weapon cleaning supplies out of a drawer in the living room setting them down by the sniper rifle and shotgun. As he took the sniper rifle apart, cleaning and oiling every piece, his mind wandered thinking on the past months events. After the Collector base was destroyed, he and Tabitha settled down in one of the apartments he kept for himself while on the Citadel. For six months, Tabitha kept on the Council, non-aligned worlds, and the Alliance to prepare for the Reaper invasion, to no avail. Closing his eyes, he remembered the morning the Alliance came for his Siha, "_Citadel sunlight filtered through the window, scent of strawberries from hair against my cheek, soft snores as Siha snuggles closer, hands wander across warm skin, snores become sighs and moans, pounding at the door, gasp as Siha wakes alert ready for combat, heart rate increases, smiles when see me, pounding continues at door getting harder and louder. Both Tabitha and I pull on sweatpants and T-shirts before answering the door, Alliance soldiers rifles at ready aimed at my Siha and I, soldier speaks, my Siha under arrest, move to place restraints on her, I move to attack, but stop when see Counselor Anderson who says only a few days, inquiry only. Siha leaves, lungs on fire, throat closed, cannot breathe, start to shiver, clammy skin, lights before my eyes, blackness_."

Thane opened his eyes, breathing ragged, looking down at the sniper rifle cleaned, oiled, and reassembled. As he disassembled the shotgun preparing for it to be cleaned and oiled, he remembered waking up in a hospital bed, Kolyat in prayer standing by the head of the bed. Remembered his son stating that he had found him collapsed in the apartment by the front door, lips blue, barely breathing. Kolyat moved into their apartment after he was released to care for him with his rapidly deteriorating condition. During the six months before Tabitha's incarceration back on Earth, she had established a close relationship with Kolyat again. Thane remembered, after the Collector Base was destroyed, having a heart-to-heart conversation with his son. Kolyat realized that his father had always loved him.

Kolyat walked into the apartment seeing his father cleaning and oiling the disassembled pieces of a Krogan Claymore, Geth Black Widow freshly cleaned and oiled on the table. He could tell his father was deep in thought or reliving memories as he walked toward the table, "Penny for your thoughts, as Tabitha says."

Thane came out of his memories, eyes focusing on Kolyat sitting down opposite him. Smiling, he stated, "I was thinking. I did not expect you till this evening."

As Kolyat headed toward the table, he smelled the sweet musky aroma of his father's bonding scent, "_I did not think dad could still_…," he thought to himself, _"He was having an extremely hard time breathing, let along…_". He raised his eye ridges looking at his father from across the table. From lack of oxygen, Thane's skin color had changed to a sickly green, black striping a dull gray, and his eyes had become dull and lifeless. Kolyat whistled under his breath as he saw his father's skin tone back to shiny iridescent green and black scales, eyes alive. "Dad," he asked, "What happened? Just this morning, you were ready to die and now…"

Thane chuckled from deep in his chest, "My Siha."

Kolyat questioned, "Tabitha? How?"

Thane laid the cleaning rag down steepling his fingers in front of his chest looking straight at Kolyat, "I do not know. As soon as I saw my Siha at the hospital, I felt such peace and joy. When she hugged me, I could breathe again, the fog of oxygen deprivation left my limbs and mind. The gods blessed me. I will take what time I have and not squander it."

Kolyat smiled broadly sniffing the air, "I can smell that you have not wasted any time, father."

Thane blushed slightly, his frills turning a deeper red. He took one hand rubbing it across his crest ridges, "Yes, well…I…"

Kolyat laughed, "Dad, you two are adults and bonded mates." A serious look came across his face, "It is so good to see you like this again," a stray tear slipped down his check, "I have been so worried for you, dad."

Thane got up from the table coming around to hunch down on his knees by Kolyat opening his arms, "Kolyat, my son."

Kolyat felt like a small boy again falling into his father's arms. Thane pulled him tight against his chest purring softly to calm him as Kolyat wrapped his arms around his father back, his voice choked with emotion, "I am scared, dad. You say the gods are good. I think they are mean. My time with you and Tabitha has been sporadic over the years. Tabitha is fighting the Reapers and could die any day, the same as you from Kepral's Syndrome. I do not want to be alone, again. I love you so much, dad."

Thane rubbed Kolyat's back with his hands in circular motions calming his son humming a Drell mantra. Drell were generally very social and loving creatures. They openly showed emotions and affection amongst their own kind, family, and friends. Thane did not have that since he was taken from his parents and trained to be an assassin from the age of six. Being with Tabitha brought him out of his battle sleep. It had taken time, but he was showing affection and emotion, "My son, I am so sorry I got Kepral's Syndrome.. The gods have been good. I should have died one to two years ago. I was blessed with medication from Professor Mordin Solus to slow the progress of the disease. The gods did bless both of us with Tabitha. I found my bond mate and you found another mother."

Thane stopped rubbing Kolyat's back leaning back to look at his son, "I will not leave you. Even when my body dies and my soul travels across the sea, I will be watching and caring for you. I know Kalahira will grant me that request." He leaned against Kolyat's neck nuzzling him.

Kolyat nuzzled his father back purring contentedly before standing up. As Thane stood up, Kolyat smiled wiping his hand across his face, "Thank you." He reached into his pants cargo pocket with his left hand, "here are the two books you requested," handing the Bible and Prayer Book to his father. " I have to get back to work, but I will be by after work." He smiled wickedly as he turned to leave calling over his shoulder, "I will make sure and ring the door bell to announce myself, just in case the two of you are becoming reacquainted some more."

Thane laughed as Kolyat left the apartment sitting back down finishing the assembly of the shotgun. He had placed the sniper rifle and shotgun in the bedroom when he heard the doorbell. Upon opening the door, he saw his groceries had arrived. He paid the delivery person bringing the many bags of groceries into the apartment. Just as he was finishing putting away the groceries, he heard cries coming from his Siha.

3


	5. Chapter 5

**End Game – Chapter five**

Thane hurried to the bedroom throwing open the door as he moved swiftly to Tabitha's side. Tabitha was on her side curled into a fetal position clutching the sheet so tightly; her hands as white as the bed sheet. He wrapped himself around her gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair, his voice calm and soothing, "Siha, I am here. Listen to my voice. You are not alone. It is a dream, nothing more. Relax." Thane continued to massage and stroke her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. He kept his chest against her back as much as possible so she could feel his presence and his voice rumbling from his chest as he sang to her a Drell song the Hanar sang to him when he first had been taken from his parents to relax and calm him.

Usually his voice and touch calmed her, but not this time. Thane could tell her mind was trapped in a nightmare. He knew he needed to do something to calm her and calm her quickly. Tabitha's biotics were flaring causing Thane's biotics to activate. Tabitha was such a strong biotic, she needed to keep her biotics under control, at all times. If she lost control, she would overload. Thane had only seen her overload a couple times and the results were devastating.

Thane kept himself calm as he purposefully allowed his fangs to drop from the recess in the roof of his mouth. He bit in the same location as before by her collarbone, but this time, he released a full dose of Drell neural toxin through his fangs into Tabitha's body. Within one minute, Tabitha's body relaxed in Thane's arms, her biotics ceased flaring, breathing slowed, and heart rate returned to normal.

Tabitha snuggled up against Thane nuzzling his neck, "Thane, I had a bad dream," her voice slurred from the neural toxins. She pulled back looking at him with fully dilated eyes. "You did the cobra thing on me, again, huh."

Thane smiled, "Yes, Siha." He chuckled softly.

Tabitha dropped her head nuzzling his neck fringes, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my love."

"I love you," she breathed against his neck.

"I love you," he responded into her hair.

Tabitha asked, "Please keep me safe," closing her eyes listening to Thane's soothing vibrations coming from his throat.

Thane wrapped his arms around her, "Till my dying breath," he responded closing his eyes also.

Tabitha woke up less than an hour from having the nightmare. The neural toxins had not fully left her system as everything had a glow and aura of colors around them. Very carefully, she extracted herself from Thane's embrace placing a pillow in his arms before rolling to the side of the bed. She did not want to awaken him, "_Get your sleep now, my warrior assassin, because later, you will not_," she thought to herself, smiling. Looking down at her husband, her breathing quickened with images she wanted to do to him and have him do to her. "_Bad…bad..Commander_," she thought to herself, "_Remember, Kepral's Syndrome. Reduced lung capacity-tires easy. You do not want him to die while_…" She smiled devilishly, " _But what a way to go…No…No…Tabitha you are flying so high on Drell toxins_," she thought to herself, "_You are not thinking straight_." It had been so long since she felt the full effects of Thane's saliva and other bodily fluids.

Reluctantly, she stood to her feet, only weaving slightly. Silently, she dressed in tennis shoes, sweat pants, N-7 t-shirt, and N-7 hoodie. Carefully, she covered Thane up with a blanket. She knew he was tired because he did not wake up. She checked his breathing finding it even with no sign of wheezing. She left him a handwritten note on the bed before leaving the apartment.

She plugged in an ear piece as she activated her omni-tool to play old Earth techno music from the late 20th century-early 21st century. Tabitha allowed the beat of the music to flow through her limbs as she started a quick pace jog along the corridors to C-SEC. Heading toward the elevator, she passed a familiar Batarian. The Batarian did not recognize her as he continued down the corridor. She stopped, "_What is Anto doing on the Citadel_?" She thought to herself as she turned around calling, "Anto," turning off her music.

The Batarian turned at his name being spoken, placing himself in a defensive combative position, "Who is asking?" He asked aggressively.

Tabitha pulled her hood down exposing her facial features, smiling, "It is good to see you, but what are you doing on the Citadel? Did the Reapers attack Omega? Is Aria T'Loak okay?" As she came closer she put her right hand out.

Anto smiled as he recognized Tabitha, taking her right forearm in a firm grasp, "Shepherd, it is good to see you and to know that Aria's intel was correct again. Aria sent me to find you."

Tabitha fell in step beside Anto as they headed toward the elevators, "Why does Aria want to see me?"

Anto glanced over, "I do not know. She gives me orders and I follow."

Tabitha replied, "Understandable. Can you tell me why Aria is on the Citadel?"

Anto answered, "No."

Tabitha responded sarcastically, "You are such the conversationist. I am having such a hard time keeping up with all your incessant patter."

As they reached the elevator, Anto hit the button to the Wards. Glancing over at Tabitha with two of his four eyes, he replied, "Earth humor-what a novelty and a nuisance."

Once they were in the elevator, Anto sniffed the air, "It did not take you long to find your Drell assassin, Sere Krios. The rumors of his deteriorating health were wrong considering the mating musk I smell."

Tabitha smiled broadly pulling down her t-shirt exposing the bite mark that Thane had left, "You are correct."

The elevator stopped and Anto and Tabitha exited. Tabitha let Anto take the lead in the direction they needed to go. "I respect you, Shepherd. You do not look at other races as inferior and you prefer the company of aliens over your own kind. You do not consider humans superior. You judge the individual on his or her merits and do not generalize by the race."

"Thank you," stated Tabitha. "Your respect means a lot to me. We have not always seen eye to eyes, but I respect you also. You compliment Aria T'Loak well in her organization." Tabitha placed a hand on Anto's arm causing him to stop, "I want you to know I tried to warn your people before I destroyed the mass relay. The mass relay had to be destroyed with the immanent Reaper threat."

Anto stated soberly, "You are a Marine-an Alliance officer-a soldier, but you have a conscience. You did what had to be done. I would have done the same. I do not envy you the task you have been given by your Alliance without the help of the Counsel."

Tabitha's look of surprise caused Anto to smile showing sharp teeth, "I listen and Aria's intel is as good as your Shadow Broker friend."

As Anto and Tabitha approached the club, **Purgatory**, she could hear and feel the heavy bass beat through her entire body. Tabitha followed Anto into the club and upstairs seeing Aria sitting on a lounge couch. Anto inclined his head toward Aria then left.

The music was not deafening upstairs so Tabitha did not have to raise her voice as she approached Aria, "Aria, you wanted to see me."

Aria turned her head toward the couch so Tabitha sat down, "I have a proposition for you."

Tabitha sat forward, placing her elbows on her knees, steepling her fingers together, placing her chin on top of her hands, "I see. I would like to know why you are on the Citadel. What happened to Omega? Did the Reapers attack? Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Aria shook her head slowly from side to side, smiling, "Only you, Shepherd. Your own planet is burning - you barely escaping from the Reapers and you ask me if I need assistance. I am the one offering assistance to your cause. To answer your question, the Reapers did not attack Omega, Cerberus did. I was betrayed from within." Tabitha saw the look of determination on Aria's face as she continued, "As your own general MacArthur stated when he was forced to leave the Philippines, 'I will return.' Before I can deal with Cerberus, the Reapers need taken care of. They are the larger threat. I am offering the services of the Eclipse, Blood Pack, and Blue Suns, to your cause. You help me get the merc groups to concede to my orders and rule, and they will be yours for the duration of this fight."

Tabitha sat back contemplating for a few minutes before offering her hand to Aria, "You have a deal."

Aria took the proffered hand, "I know you did not mind getting your hands dirty, at times." She smiled wickedly as she continued, "By your new musk I smell, you do not mind a lot of things. It is good to see your assassin is still able to perform."

Tabitha blushed causing Aria to laugh, "And the Commander blushes."

As Tabitha got up to leave, she spoke over her shoulder, "I will get back with you as soon as I have contacted the different merc leaders."

Tabitha turned her music back on, pulling her hoodie back over her head, as she left the club heading back toward C-SEC. She jogged at a fast pace taking the long way over to C-SEC, allowing her mind to contemplate the conversation with Aria T'Loak. As she was passing through the commons area of the Presidium, she spotted Kolyat.

She turned her music off sliding into the shadows. As Kolyat passed her position, she stepped out behind him, inquiring, "Can you help me, sir?"

Kolyat turned, smiling broadly, recognizing the voice, "Tabitha…"

Tabitha gestured with her hand for Kolyat to step into the shadows away from prying eyes. Once Kolyat followed her, she wrapped her arms around him giving him a bear hug, "It is so good to see you. How have you been, Kiddos?"

Kolyat returned the hug, his voice emotion filled, "I have been so worried…the news from Earth."

Tabitha gently rubbed his back in circular motions, nuzzling his neck, purring softly, "I understand and I am so sorry. I could not get any messages to you or your dad. I am here now and we are a family again." Tabitha could feel wetness from Kolyat's tears. She pulled back to look up at him, "Kolyat, my son, look at me."

Kolyat looked down at Tabitha as she placed her hands on each side of his face gently wiping away his tears, "I do not know how much time I will have before I have to leave again so we need to make every moment count together as a family. You know I am here for you. Have I told you recently how proud I am of you? What a privilege and honor it is that you consider me a second mom to you."

Kolyat could see such love in Tabitha's eyes, along with unshed tears. He pulled her in close to him purring contentedly while Tabitha continued to relax him by rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Kolyat released his grip on Tabitha. As she stepped back, she inquired, "I was heading to see Bailey in the Citadel Embassy area. Would you like to come along? I could use the company. I'll make sure you do not get into trouble."

Kolyat smiled broadly as he walked bedside Tabitha as they continued toward Bailey's office. The smile faded, his voice serious as he spoke, "You asked how I have been. It has been a rough few months with you incarcerated on Earth. Dad's health deteriorated again with your absence. It would have been far worse if dad would not have been able to communicate with you at all. I am glad you made the suggestion of my moving into your and dad's apartment. Dad had some really severe attacks a few times. I am so glad there was portable oxygen in the apartment. His lips turned blue-black a few times, he was not getting any oxygen into his system."

Concern and worry crossed her features as she replied, "Kolyat, I did not know that Thane's Kepral's Syndrome had gotten that bad."

Kolyat glanced over at Tabitha, "Dad would be so mad if he knew I was telling you, so please do not tell him. He loves you so much, mom. I love you too. When dad asked me to drop something off for him today, I thought he was losing it. When dad could not get a hold of you after the Reaper invasion a couple of days ago, he gave up. I had to beg him to get his daily treatments at Huerta Memorial Hospital. He would not eat. He just sat blank-faced all day lost in memories. I do not think he was reliving only good memories of you and mom. His spirit and soul had become disconnected from his mind and body and he was in complete despair. Honestly, I was not much better. Haida tried and she could not get me to smile."

Tabitha asked, "Who is Haida?"

Kolyat's side fringes reddened slightly, "Well, Haida is a young Drell I have been seeing?"

Tabitha glanced over at Kolyat nudging him in the side with her elbow, "And…"

Kolyat turned to face Tabitha placing his hands on Tabitha's shoulders, his voice excited, "Oh, mom, Haida is…She is sweet and smart and oh, she is so good looking not that looks are everything, but, mom, she has the cutest smile and her fringes, and crest ridges…I like her a lot. I think I love her. She is my Siha."

Tabitha watched Kolyat's face fall, "I see so what is the problem?"

Kolyat growled slightly, "Her parents. Haida's father is the Adjutant for the Hanar Ambassador and her mother comes from a wealthy family. Her parents knew my mother and my grandparent's family. My grandparents on my mother's side always believed that my mother married beneath herself when she married dad. It did not help matters when dad was away all the time and they blamed dad for her death. Haida's parents believe I am just like my father. They do not want their daughter to marry beneath her status. They have arranged a mate for her. My Siha, my love."

Tabitha could see the sadness in Kolyat's eyes, "Is there anything I can do?" Smiling, she continued, "I am Commander Shepherd-savior of the Citadel. I could talk to them."

A look of horror crossed Kolyat's features, "Please don't," as his hands dropped away from Tabitha's shoulders, turning, walking again toward C-SEC.

The smile left Tabitha's face as she walked beside him, "What did I say wrong? I am not suppose to help my son? Have you spoken to you father about this?"

Kolyat responded, "Thank you for wanting to help, but trying to talk to Haida's parents would not help, but hinder."

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

Kolyat slowly shook his head, "They do not hold a high opinion of humans. They do not believe in inter-species relationships. I have not spoken to my father about my relationship issues. I did not want to upset him causing him to have an attack and end up in the hospital."

"I see."

Kolyat playfully punched Tabitha in the upper arm lightening the mood, "Haida's parents may not like you or dad, but I think I have the best parents in the galaxy. Who else can say their parents went on a suicide mission through the Omega 4 Relay, destroyed a Collector Base, and came back with no casualties."

4


	6. Chapter 6

**End Game – Chapter six**

Tabitha smiled as she entered Bailey's office, "I hear congratulations are in order, Commander," walking purposefully to Bailey's desk extending her hand.

Commander Bailey stood up accepting the proffered hand in a firm handshake, "Not the way I wanted the promotion," his voice deep and gravely.

Both sat down as she continued, "I heard. Do you like the promotion?"

Bailey smiled ruefully, "The new job responsibilities are less than desirable. I am no politician. I am an old-fashioned beat cop. Black and white – good cops and bad guys. Now, I assist Ambassadors and support staffs, attend meetings and functions, and push paper most every day." He took his left hand running it through his close cropped graying hair, "The paperwork…" He sighed audibly, "Everything is shades of gray – no right and no wrong."

Bailey leaned back in his chair shaking his head, "My job might be a glorified babysitter, but yours…" He whistled, "Shepherd, I do not envy your new orders, having to get as many of the races on board in the counter-attack against the Reapers." Bailey smiled at the look which crossed Tabitha's face, "One of the perks of this position is knowing all the rumors, gossip, and 'classified' information. I heard you and Dr. T'Sonia found blueprints of a Prothean super weapon on Mars. Do you think this weapon will work against the Reapers? How come the Protheans did not use the weapon against the Reapers? The Protheans were far more advanced than any of our civilizations, even the Asari."

Tabitha leaned back in her chair before responding, "I did not want to leave Earth. It was one of the hardest things I have had to do." Bailey saw Tabitha's features harden, eyes glow a blue-green, the same as her biotics, iron determination in her voice, "The Reapers will pay. I will do whatever it takes."

Bailey was taken aback by the blue-green biotic aura surrounding Tabitha and his voice betrayed his apprehension, "You're glowing, Shepherd."

Tabitha relaxed, the biotic glow fading, "I apologize. Since I came in contact with the Prothean artifacts on Mars, my biotics have become more pronounced."

Bailey placed his arms on the desk leaning forward, excitement in his voice, "Is it true you found a live Prothean frozen like a popsicle?"

Tabitha laughed, "Yes. On Eden Prime. Cerberus found a Prothean statis pod. They could not decipher the code to open the pod, but Dr. T' Sonia and I were able to decipher the code and open the pod. His name is Javik and he is a soldier."

Bailey laughed, "Only you, Shepherd, could find a 50,000 year old live Prothean and get him to fight on your side." He gestured with his arms, "You know it's true. You got Cerberus agents to change sides and work with you. You assembled a team with one of the best thieves in the galaxy, ex-merc bounty hunter, genetically perfect test tube krogan, rogue C-SEC officer, Quarian, Geth, psychotic Biotic, mad Salarian scientist, Justicar, and one of the best assassins in the known universe, which you married." He pointed at her, "Come on, Shepherd. You even got me to give Krios's kid a job after he tried to assassinate…" Bailey put his right hand up to his temple, "What was his name. Makes no difference since you killed him. Good riddance, I say on that one. He was bad news, with a capital 'B'."

Tabitha waved her hand dismissively in front of her, "You make me out to be some kind of superhero," tiredly she stated, "I am no hero. I am just a soldier."

Bailey cursed, pounding a fist into the top of his desk, " %&*, you are. You listen and you observe. There is something special about you. Anderson saw it. The Citadel Council saw it. Even Udina saw it. You are a leader. You encourage, inspire, and rally. You give hope, when there seems to be no hope at all. If anyone can defeat the Reapers, it will be you."

Tabitha smiled, throwing her arms up in defeat, "Okay…fine…fine. Anyway, to answer your questions, the blueprints found on Mars are to some type of weapon, which the Protheans called, 'the Crucible.' The Protheans found the blueprints themselves, from an earlier race, but they did not have the resources left after fighting the Reapers for a couple hundred years to complete the weapon." Bailey saw Tabitha's eyes light up with an inner glow, her voice holding such conviction as she continued, "I believe this Crucible will work. These blueprints are millennia years old, but we have one advantage over the other races with the Reapers. The Reapers came through the Citadel first, taking out the central governing body or bodies. From the strategic position of the Citadel, the Reapers utilized all the local mass relays to travel effortlessly around the universe, dividing and conquering, destroying race after race. This time, the Reapers did not take out the Citadel. This time, we knew the Reapers were coming. This time, we have a chance." Tabitha looked down then back up, "A small chance, but a chance."

Bailey leaned back in his chair again smiling, "You convinced me, but I am not the one who needs to be convinced."

"I know," Tabitha sighed, running her right hand through her hair, "One of the main reasons I came to see you was about an altercation in the Wards earlier. Did the two C-SEC officers see you about it?"

"Yes. I am having the vid feeds analyzed. Good call. Your enemies see your potential, also. Cerberus is well known for its sleeper agents."

Tabitha stood up, "I have a favor to ask, Commander."

Bailey stood up also, "Name it, Commander," smiling.

"I do not know how long I have before I have to leave for the battle again. I know Kolyat …"

Bailey raised a hand to stop Tabitha, "Say no more." He walked outside his office, "Krios," he stated in a loud commanding voice.

Kolyat had been talking with one of the Turian C-SEC officers waiting for Tabitha. Both turned their heads at the sound of Kolyat's name being yelled out by Commander Bailey. The Turian smirked, "What did you do to piss off the big-boss?"

A worried look crossed Kolyat's face, "I don't know." Quickly heading in the direction of Commander Bailey's office, "Yes, sir."

Bailey did not see Kolyat approach, he moved so fast, "_Drell_…" he thought to himself. As Kolyat stood in front of him, arms behind his back, "_Just like his father_." He kept his face passive as he spoke to the young man, "Krios, I have a new assignment for you. I am assigning you to guard Commander Shepherd-Krios during her stay here on the Citadel. She and your father were accosted earlier today. Your father's medical condition…"

Kolyat placed his arms at his sides bowing slightly keeping eye contact with Bailey, "I understand, Commander. Thank you for the honor and privilege of guarding Commander Shepherd-Krios."

As Tabitha and Kolyat were walking away from the Citadel Embassies area, Kolyat asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you and dad were accosted?"

Tabitha glanced at Kolyat as she headed in the direction of Huerta Memorial Hospital, "I understand Commander Bailey's concern, but your father took care of the situation. I will show you the vid footage from my omni-tool when we get back to the apartment."

Kolyat and Tabitha conversed casually as they took the elevator to the hospital. As Tabitha entered the main lobby area, she saw Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel. Dr. Chakwas smiled broadly seeing Tabitha. She moved toward Tabitha giving her a hug, "It is so good to see you, Tabitha. I have seen some of the footage of the Reaper's attack on Earth. Who all is with you? Is Admiral Anderson with you?"

"It is good to see you too, Doc. Anderson stayed on Earth to rally the troops. I am to rally the rest of the races to counter-attack the Reapers."

Dr. Chakwas stood back from Tabitha, "If anyone can get support, it will be you, Commander. You need me, Shepherd. I was with you taking on Saren and Sovereign. I was with you attacking the Collector Base. Who else knows your medical records better than I?"

Tabitha clapped Dr. Chakwas on the upper back with her right hand, "I couldn't do this without you. Grab your gear and go to Bay D-24. That is where the Normandy is docked."

Dr. Chakwas smiled broadly, "Aye, Aye, Commander." Her expression sobered as she continued, "I am sorry about LC Ashley."

Tabitha asked, "Do you know anything about the status of her condition?"

Dr. Chakwas replied turning to leave, "I do know she is stabilized. Dr. Lahari is the chief physician working her case."

Tabitha turned toward Kolyat, who had been silently observing, "I am going to check on one of my crew. She was injured on a mission before getting here. I will only be a few minutes."

She entered through the double doors she had been instructed by the Asari receptionist earlier in the day. A slender olive skinned man in his early thirties with black hair and eyes came forward, "Are you Commander Shepherd-Krios?"

Tabitha answered, "I am and I take it you are Dr. Lahari."

"Yes."

Tabitha inquired, "How is LC Ashley?"

Dr. Lahari replied, "Her condition is stable. She sustained a fractured skull with some swelling of the brain. We have her in an induced coma for the swelling to subside and her body to naturally heal. She should be conscious in two to three days. You can see her for a few minutes. Talk to her. A person's senses are still active while in a comatose condition. She will remember your conversation when she wakes up."

Dr. Lahari punched in a key code and the door slid open. Tabitha walked in. Ashley looked so pale lying in the hospital bed against the stark white bed sheets, the bruises along her face standing out even more. Tabitha stood at the side of the bed, her voice quiet, "Ashley, it was so good to see you again and have you on the team and a part of the crew. I really missed not having you on the Collector Base mission. I understand why you said what you did on Horizon. That is over and that is the past. Get better soon. I cannot take on the Reapers without your help. You wake up and get better soon. That is an order, LC. Do you hear me, Marine. Earth needs you. I need you."

Tabitha left and while walking past Kolyat, "You coming?"

Kolyat caught up easily with Tabitha as they headed toward the Presidium area. "I want to pick up something for tonight in the commons before heading to the apartment," stated Tabitha.

Kolyat asked, "What? Dad told me when I saw him over my lunch break that he had ordered a bunch of groceries since you ate everything in the 'frig except for the fresh fish and shell fish."

Kolyat saw a heated smolder in the back of Tabitha's eyes, "Mom, I see that look and maybe, I should sleep somewhere else tonight. Remember, I have eidic memory and I do not want to have memories of my parents… you know."

Tabitha laughed, "You will not hear anything, Kiddos. I promise you. I just want to relax and I want to sleep without nightmares. I am picking up some popcorn to have while we are watching a movie and I am picking up some plum wine and sake from Earth, honey mead from the monastery on Lessus, and Asari wine from Thessia."

Kolyat asked, "You planning on getting drunk, tonight?"

"No, I do not plan on getting drunk. It would take far stronger stuff than that to get me drunk. I may pull a slight buzz and relax, but that is my plan."

When Tabitha and Kolyat entered the apartment, Thane was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed in a lotus position, in deep meditation. Tabitha walked over silently quietly shutting the bedroom door.

Turning to Kolyat, "I am going to fix dinner. Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable. If you want, you can help me fix dinner." As Kolyat changed, Tabitha placed the wine into the 'frig to get chilled, pulling out all the ingredients needed for the stir-fry.

Kolyat thinly sliced the fresh fish and diced up the shellfish. Tabitha thinly sliced some beef, chicken, and pork. Both sliced and diced several vegetables and part of a head of cabbage.

Thane came out of his meditative state feeling at peace. He breathed deeply expecting to smell the scent of his Siha, but instead, inhaled the fragrance of food. Smile ghosted across his features as he uncurled himself rising effortlessly from the bed. Opening the bedroom door, he saw his family, Tabitha and Kolyat, working together fixing dinner, laughing and joking with each other. Leaning against the open doorway, Thane let his senses take in everything, memorizing for the future.

Tabitha knew Thane was watching him. She could feel his gaze like fevered hands caressing her skin causing her to flush. Kolyat not realizing the exchange of electricity and emotions between the pair, called out, "Hey, dad." As Thane moved toward the table set for dinner, Kolyat continued, "Wha' cha' want to drink? Mom picked up some plum wine, sake, Asari wine, and mead."

Seeing the stir-fry, Thane replied, "Plum wine and sake are the appropriate beverages to have with a stir-fry, son." Picking up the bottles of plum wine and sake from the counter.

Kolyat responded, "How do you know?" As Thane lifted an eye ridge, Kolyat, stated, "I know. You had to learn the cultural nuances to blend in while studying your targets," his voice carrying an edge.

While pouring the plum wine and sake for everyone, Thane stated, "You are correct."

Tabitha placed a hand on Kolyat's upper arm, her voice calm and soothing, "Kolyat, we all have skeletons in our closets. Your father and I have a graveyard. Dinner is ready. Let's eat."

Kolyat looked at Tabitha then his father, his eyes and facial features softening, muscles relaxing, "You are correct," releasing the words in a sigh. As he walked past Tabitha, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Thanks."

On one side of the kitchen counter, Tabitha handed dishes to Thane and Kolyat who placed them on the table. Thane pulled out a chair for Tabitha to sit down. As Tabitha was sitting down, she rested one hand over top of his gently squeezing, "Have I told you lately how much I love you," her voice an octave lower and emotion filled.

Thane leaned down brushing his lips against hers as he squeezed her hand back. Before Tabitha could deepen the kiss, Kolyat spoke up, "Come on, you two. Dinner is on the table. You can have your desert later."

Thane chuckled deep in his chest, "I like the sound of that, Siha," he purred seductively, his voice sending both chills and heat up and down her spine. Tabitha could see the flames dancing in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Tabitha sat down, Thane pushing her chair up to the table. As Thane sat down, he looked over at Kolyat, "Son, would you like to say the prayer, this evening?"

A surprised look crossed Kolyat's face. "I would be honored, father." All three bowed their heads as Kolyat said a prayer of thanksgiving. Looking over the stir-fry, Thane smiled, "Tabitha, this meal looks great."

Tabitha laughed, "Thank you, but I want it to taste great, also. Let's eat. I'm hungry."

As dishes were passed and plates filled, Thane inquired, "Where all did you go, Siha? Your note just mentioned that you would be out for awhile."

Tabitha answered, "While heading to C-SEC to see Commander Bailey, I met Anto."

Thane raised an eye ridge, "Anto…as in Aria T'Loak's Lieutenant," surprise evident in his voice.

Tabitha smiled nodding her head, "Yes, I was surprised, also. Anto was coming to see me on behalf of Aria. She has set up shop in the Wards in a club she appropriated, _**Purgatory**_. She told me that Cerberus had betrayed her, taking over Omega. She offered the mercenary groups: Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack for the fight against the Reapers. I said, 'yes'."

A look of astonishment crossed Kolyat's features, condemnation etching his speech, "Tabitha, how could you. They are criminals, hired killers, and thugs."

Tabitha raised a hand, "This fight against the Reapers is going to need every person it can get. Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack know how to fight. Your father and I have fought and killed enough of them over the years. Right now, I am going with the quote, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Aria T' Loak is a true Matriarch in all aspects of society. She is manipulative, devious, and deadly, but very honorable. I respect her. I help her get the merc leaders under her control again and she will help the war effort. The merc groups do not follow rules and regulations like the military. Against Cerberus and the Reapers, that is what we need."

Thane nodded his head ever so slightly in agreement, which Tabitha saw and acknowledged with her eyes. Kolyat contemplated in silence what Tabitha had said while they ate and drank in quiet, each with his or her thoughts. As Tabitha was cleaning the table of dishes, Thane moved behind Tabitha wrapping his arms around her bringing her back up against his chest, his breath warm behind her ear, "That meal was wonderful, Siha. Thank you."

Tabitha leaned back against his chest, placing her hands over his arms squeezing, "Let me get these dishes into the dish washer so we can relax, spending quality time together watching a movie or two."

Thane fanned his warm breath behind her ear in a deep husky whisper, "What movies, Siha?"

With an audible sigh, Tabitha pulled out of Thane's embrace, "Ask your son. He chose the first movie and I chose the second."

Thane looked over at Kolyat who smiled, "It is an American classic from the early 21st Century. When I watched it, it reminded me of Tabitha and her crew on the Normandy taking on Collectors, Cerberus, Reapers, and the rest of the bad guys."

Thane smiled, "Intriguing."

Kolyat settled into a chair while Thane stretched out on the sofa, Tabitha lying down between his legs, her head on his chest. Kolyat activated the holo vid screen punching in the code to watch, "_**The Avengers**_." All three took a break half way through the movie. Thane and Kolyat pulled out the Asari wine and honey mead while Tabitha popped a big bowl of popcorn. While at the stove popping the popcorn, Kolyat asked Tabitha, "Like the movie, so far?"

Tabitha responded, "Yes. Which one of the characters reminds you of me?"

"Captain America, of course."

"And your father?"

"Tony Stark-Iron Man."

Thane inquired from his place on the couch, "How am I and the Tony Stark character alike?" His voice a bit defensive.

"Let's see…" Kolyat stated, face passive, smile showing through his eyes and his voice, "You both are very intelligent, wealthy, can work the ladies, loners, do not do well in teams…"

Thane spoke up, "I have never been promiscuous and I worked well on the Normandy with others."

Kolyat laughed, "Me thinks ye doth protest too much. Watch the movie and you will see."

Open bottles of wine and mead on the coffee table along with the big bowl of popcorn, smaller bowls of popcorn and glasses of wine or mead in hand, the movie was started again. When the movie ended, Tabitha stated, "I like that movie. I do not see myself as the Captain America character, though."

Kolyat countered, "But you are, mom. You are a natural leader. You rallied people to your cause when you fought Sovereign, Saren, and the geth. You gained the loyalty of varying characters, all with unique personalities; got them to fight as a team; and inspired them to go on a suicide mission, which you returned from successfully, with no deaths. I know you can do the impossible. If anyone can rally the different planets and races, it will be you."

Tabitha sat up, "I am no hero."

Thane wrapped his arms around her bringing her back against his chest on the sofa, "You are wrong, Siha, and Kolyat is correct. You are a leader. The people need a hero, rallying call. You are it, Commander Shepherd, hero of the Skyllian Blitz, savior of the Citadel, and defeater of Collectors. I stand with you, Siha. I may not be able to stand at your side and protect your back, but my prayers will be with you always."

Kolyat chimed in, "As are mine, mom."

Tabitha conceded, "I will think on what both of you have expressed. Enough on serious stuff tonight. I do not want to think. I want to relax." Lifting her empty glass for a refill, Kolyat filled it, asking, "What movie did you choose?"

"One of the Blasto movies"

Kolyat brow ridges shot up, "Blasto, really, mom," he exclaimed.

"Really." Answered Tabitha smirking.

All three were rolling with laughter by the middle of the movie, it was so funny. Toward the end of the movie, Tabitha's eyes started drooping and she fell asleep by the end of the movie. As Kolyat turned the vid off, "Dad, Tabitha is asleep."

Thane answered, "I know. Please lift her gently so I can move."

Kolyat gently sat Tabitha up while Thane twisted his body getting off the sofa, "Thank you."

Thane switched positions with Kolyat placing one arm behind her knees and the other arm around her upper back lifting her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom, "Night, Kolyat."

6


	7. Chapter 7

**End Game – chapter seven**

Tabitha woke up feeling the coolness of Thane's scales against her side. She carefully rolled to her side of the bed not waking Thane. She padded to the bathroom to relieve herself then came back out. For a few minutes, she just watched Thane sleeping. Her heart swelled with love as she looked at him. She was his "Siha," one of the warrior angels under Arashu. He was her "Kadar," one of the hunters under Aminkira, her warrior assassin. Pulling on a robe from her closet, she picked up her omni-tool, opening up the bedroom door, and going into the living room silently shutting the door behind her.

She quickly checked her emails to see if any emergencies had arisen finding none. Opening up a comm channel to EDI, she spoke softly, "EDI, place a sound barrier around the following coordinates." The coordinates she inputted into the omni-tool were her and Thane's bedroom.

Less than a minute later, EDI responded, "A sound barrier has been erected at said coordinates. If I may inquire, Commander, those coordinates are your and Sere Krios's bedroom. Why the need for the sound barrier?"

Tabitha smiled wickedly, husky quality to her voice, "You are trying to understand organics better and our relationships. I will let you analyze this. When I come on board, I will listen to your deductions. If one of your conclusions is correct, I will let you know. If not, I will explain. Good evening, EDI."

EDI replied, "Good evening, Commander."

Tabitha re-entered the bedroom shutting the door quietly, taking off her robe letting it fall to the floor bedside the bed, and carefully slid under the sheets. She positioned herself on her side by Thane's sleeping form. She breathed in deeply smelling the scent of her Kadar: leather, desert winds, cinnamon, and clove. Taking her right hand, she softly caressed his crest ridges, closing her eyes to allow the sensation of the ridges on his head guide her. Through her enhanced hearing, she heard the slight humming coming from his throat. She opened her eyes seeing Thane's eyes rapidly moving underneath of his double lids. "_He is dreaming or reliving memories_," she thought to herself, "_I'm going to give him some new ones._"

Tabitha continued the soft caress with her right hand as she feather kissed his forehead working her way down his nose to his lips. She ghosted her lips across his before taking his bottom lip into her mouth sucking and nibbling on it gently. He breathed, "Siha," as his eyes opened slightly dilated and unfocused.

Tabitha smiled as her lips left his mouth trailing wet kisses to the frills on the right side of his cheek, "Yes, Kadar," she breathed against his frills gently taking the layers into her mouth nibbling gently.

Thane had been reliving memories, in a dream-like state, of them making love after the Collector Base had been destroyed. They had explored each other, taking their time, relishing the fact that they were alive. The memory seemed so real. He felt the heat of his Siha next to him, breath against his scales, wetness of her kisses. He opened his eyes to see the memories were not a dream but real. A moan escaped his lips as she nibbled his neck fringes. He moved his head to the side giving her more access. Pleasure cascaded through his body as she nipped his frills from his right side to his left side.

When Tabitha finished fully stimulating his frills, she looked up to see Thane looking down at her, his eyes half-lidded, and passion-filled. Her voice a husky whisper, "Did you like that, Kadar? Am I satisfying you? Do you want me to continue?"

Thane's voice a hoarse whisper, "Yes, by the gods, yes, Siha."

Tabitha started to feel the hallucinogenic effects from Thane's saliva and scales as she trailed kisses from his neck to his collarbone. When she bit at the base of his neck and collarbone, he did a hybrid mix of a growl and groan. Thane heard her reciprocating in kind from her throat the same growl/groan mix as she moved up to look at him. He could see her eyes had gone to a smoky gray, slightly dilated, and had a predatory look, "**I want to hear you, Kadar, it arouses me**," she growled in a seductive tone in Drell. "**I made sure no sounds will escape this room. I want to pleasure you…give you better memories to remember while I am away, Thane, my Kadar, hunter, warrior assassin**."

Thane brought his hands up, one entangling in her hair, the other splayed across her upper back in between her shoulder blades, bringing her down against his lips. Tabitha opened up to his exploration letting Thane take full possession of her mouth and lips as he growled into her mouth, "**Siha, I love it when you speak in my native language. Please continue. I want to hear my language while you pleasure me and I pleasure you, my warrior angel**."

Tabitha breathed against his lips, "**Your wish is my command**." She pulled back from Thane as he released his hold on her reluctantly, "**You will not regret as I continue to reverence your body, my love**." Thane watched as Tabitha kissed, nibbled, and nipped his chest and abdomen as her hands teased the scales on his arms. Her hands and mouth were producing combination sensations of fire and ice throughout his body. Once she reached the lower level of fringed skin, she suckled and nipped from one side to the other as her hands traced up and down his thighs. Thane could not stop the snarls, growls, moans, and groans escaping from his throat, the pleasure was too intense.

As Tabitha finished exploring Thane's lower level of frills, she lifted her head to look at Thane. She saw such flames of desire and love dancing in the fathomless black orbs, it took her breath away. She smiled at him as she lowered her head over his drellhood. Thane laced the fingers of his right hand with one of her hands and let his left hand gently massage her scalp guiding her motions over his drellhood.

Tabitha could taste the natural lubricant of Thane and smell the earthy musk of him as she slowly worked his drellhood with her lips and mouth. She felt Thane grasp one of her hands and caress her scalp and hair with the other. Thane groaned loudly when she lightly raked the surface with her teeth. As she alternated between long slow strokes and short faster strokes with her hand and mouth, she heard Thane gasp, "**Siha, I….I cannot hold back much longer**."

Tabitha lifted her head to look at Thane. His face was alight with passion, neck fringes, deep red, and expanded, breathing shallow, but not from lack of oxygen. She grasped his hand tightly, her voice a seductive whisper, "**Then don't, my love**," as she lowered her head back to the task at hand.

Thane brought both of his hands to his sides, bunching the sheet in a tight grip, as he growled, "**Tabitha…I…I…**" Tabitha felt the rush of Thane's essence; warm, salty, and sweet flood her mouth and cascade down her throat. When he was done, she lifted her head seeing colors cascading off the surface of everything. Thane was surrounded in a nimbus glow. Thane's bodily fluids had flooded her system with a concentrated dose of drell hallucinogenic neural toxins.

Seeing his Siha's eyes completely dilated and a silly grin on her face, Thane knew his neutral toxins had taken its toll on her body. He leaned down gently pulling her up against his side laying her head on the pillow beside him. He rolled to his side looking down at her, love flowing from his eyes. He let the fingers of one hand lift stray strands of hair off of her forehead, "**Thank you, my love**." Tabitha could feel his voice from his chest, rumbling, as much as hear it.

The neural toxins coursing through her system, along with the past days' events, lowered her ability to control her emotions. She looked up at Thane seeing such emotion play across his features. "_Thane was easy to read_," she thought to herself, "_you just had to get to know him. He was not stoic and distant, but was mischievous, funny, and very passionate_."

She grabbed Thane's hand, her words slightly slurring, tear escaping her eye sliding down her cheek, "**I wanted to show you how much I love you…what you mean to me…the Reapers…Earth…Cerberus…this war**." Her voice broke as Thane wrapped his arms around her rolling her to rest on top of his chest. He spoke gently his face by her ear, "**I know, my love**," his mind thinking about his own mortality with the terminal condition of Kepral's Syndrome.

Tabitha lifted her head to look at Thane. He took one hand cupping her cheek letting his thumb wipe away the tears. She rested her cheek fully in the palm of his hand, eyes intense, as she spoke, voice hoarse and emotion filled, "**Make love to me, Kadar, be alive with me tonight**."

Those words held such meaning and pleasant memories for him. Tabitha saw his eyes glaze over reliving memories. She remembered she had spoken those words to him a few times. She took his fingers one at a time into her mouth sucking on them, sliding her tongue across his palm, nipping at his wrist. The sensations from Tabitha's lips, tongue, and teeth caused Thane to shudder as desire raced through his blood and along his nerves to his groin. His eyes came into focus again as he growled, entwining his hands in her hair bringing her down for an extremely passionate kiss. He plundered her mouth, her moans swallowed by his mouth till he released her breathless, face flush with passion.

Tabitha spoke haltingly, still attempting to catch her breath, her face near Thane's ear canal, "**You were…slipping into solipitism. I…was just trying…to bring…you out of the memories. What were you thinking**?"

Thane rolled them so Tabitha was on her back with Thane on top supporting his weight on his elbows. Looking down at her smiling, chest rumbling, voice barely audible, "**I was thinking of the first time you said those words to me. The first time I made love to you**."

Tabitha placed her hands on either side of his face letting her biotics flow into her hands and into Thane. He felt a warm glow engulf his body as his biotics activated, the biotic fields colliding in a blue-green aura. Her voice a seductive whisper, "**Show me**." Thane's eyes glazed over again as his memories and hers collided together

Tabitha's memories

Wind pulls and tugs at my hoodie as I exit the shuttle. Air so crisp and clean after a recent rain smelling of salt and the sea. I look up seeing a rainbow, smiling. It has been seven years since I have been here. Thane brought me here to his home after heart starts to race and palms get sweaty as I think of …that time. I push the memories away. "_One good thing about being human and not Drell_," I think to myself, "_I can push the memories and thoughts away…at least for a time_."

I let my body guide me through the winding streets to the Hanar training facility of assassins. I pull the bell cord bowing deeply when 'One who is patient and longsuffering' opens the door, "This one is honored to be in the presence of a master teacher of the arts. This one humbly requests an audience with Thane Krios. This one was given instructions from the Citadel Counsel that Sere Krios would be here." I keep my head bowed looking at my feet.

I hear the melodious voice of 'One who is patient and longsuffering,' "We are the honored ones, 'One who has been touched by the Enkindlers'. Come inside."

Before entering, I take my boots off and remove my socks washing my feet in a pan of water by the door drying them off with a towel. I bow again asking, "'One who has been touched by the Enkindlers' respectively requests if I may address you by your soul name."

The Hanar replied, "I would be honored."

I lift my head looking at the Hanar, "Thank you, 'One who is patient and longsuffering'." I follow the Hanar along corridors remembered from my youth to a dining area. Some tea is steeping in a mug on a table. The Hanar changes color as he talks, "Your favorite drink."

I sit down taking a sip, smiling, "Thank you. It has been so long. I have not had this since…" My voice trailed off.

The Hanar saw the shift of my aura as my emotions became turbulent speaking, "Memories can help and memories can hurt. You decide, Young One, your fate, your future, your emotional state."

I look at the Hanar wondering how old he is, "You are so wise, Master. Thank you for your wisdom and insight."

'One who is patient and longsuffering' changes color indicating approval, "If only my students had your character, 'One who has been touched by the Enkindlers'. You have such a level of maturity for one so young. What have your adventures been since leaving Kadje?"

I remember spending over an hour speaking to 'One who is patient and longsuffering' about the last seven years and he takes me on a tour of the facility showing me his students. As I am ready to leave, he instructs me to go to my special mediation spot in the cove. When Thane Krios seeks him out, he will tell him to see me there. I do not question following his instructions.

It is the early part of the afternoon as I walk along the shore enjoying the feel of the sun on my arms. School has gotten out as I see young Drell children exiting the buildings hurrying home or running off with friends to play. Without realizing it, I find myself by the school yard watching a small boy between five to six years old swinging on a swing. There is an empty swing next to him as I step over sitting down, "**Is this seat taken**?"

The boy looks at me as if I have three heads as I ask again. This time he answers, "**You're speaking Drell**."

I widen my eyes as I exclaim, "**I am? I thought I was speaking Krogan**."

The little boy laughed, "**You're funny for a human. I didn't know humans could speak Drell**."

I smiled broadly, "**I'm** **human!" **Iexclaim staring widely at my arms and legs**. "My Gosh! I am human**."

The boy laughs so hard he almost falls out of the swing, "**My name is Kolyat. What's yours**?"

I answer, "**My name is Tabitha and it is an honor to meet you**." I get a mischievous glint in my eyes as I challenge Kolyat, "**Betcha' I can swing higher than you," **as I push off pumping my legs to get momentum.

Kolyat's friends come around the swing set bantering, "**Kolyat can beat you**."

I knew my age and strength would win over Kolyat so I held myself back just having fun. My mind wondered as I swung hearing the kids cheering us on, "_This is what it is like to be a child. I like it_."

Kolyat and I were swinging so high we were even with the top of the swing set. I used my biotics for a slight push causing Kolyat to go a complete 360 around the top. I made sure he stayed in his seat. The look on his face was of both exhilaration and terror as his friends whooped and hollered congratulations.

I let my swing slow and stop stating, "**You won fair and square, Kolyat. You are the champion of swinging**." I smiled as his friends came up pounding him on the back and upper arms. A little girl even ran up kissing him on his neck fringe before running away. One of the boys hollered, "**Kolyat and Haida sitting by the sea – kissing – first comes love then comes marriage then comes Kolyat with the baby carriage**."

Kolyat's face and neck fringes turned red as I speak up, "**Since** **you won, how about I get a treat for everyone**." Everyone heartily agreed with shouts as I was shown the way to a local frozen fruit stand buying frozen fruit drinks for everyone, including myself.

Kolyat looked up at me, "**That** **was fun, Tabitha. I want you to meet my mom**." A look of sadness crossed his face, "**my dad is away on business, but he will be home soon. He told me so and he never lies**." Tabitha caught the look of hero worship on his face.

"**I would love to meet your mom**." I say as Kolyat takes my hand pulling me along down pathways till we stop by a house set back from the road.

He lets go of my hand racing to the front door opening it looking back at me, "**Come on**."

I follow slowly stopping at the front door before entering. It is Drell custom to not wear footwear inside of their houses. I saw Kolyat enter with his shoes on, but I was not going to enter without an invitation from the Master or Mistress of the abode. I heard Kolyat going from room to room, calling out, "**Mom, mom, I have someone I want you to meet**."

From my peripheral vision, I saw a female Drell exit what appeared to be a bedroom. Before shutting the door, I saw an unclothed male Drell lying in bed. Kolyat ran up to the female, "**Mom, I have someone I want you to see**." Kolyat took his mom's hand pulling her over to where I was standing in the doorway.

I placed my arms at my sides bowing, "**It is an honor to meet you Ma'am. I did not mean to disturb your rest. My name is Tabitha Shepherd, and I met your son at the school yard**."

Kolyat beamed, his voice excited, "**Mom, Tabitha and I had a swinging contest and I won. I swung around the swing set**." He gestured and motioned with his arms. "**Then Tabitha took me and my friends for frozen fruit drinks and I showed her around and we came here. Can I show her my room? Dad's office**?"

The female Drell was beautiful. Her scales were golden hued and her eyes looked like a sunset. Her voice was pleasant and soothing, "**My name is Irikah Krios and you have met my son Kolyat. It is an honor to meet you. Would you like to come in**?"

At the mention of the name Krios, my heart stopped for a moment and my pulse froze. This was Thane's wife and son. "_Why was there another man in Thane's bedroom_?" I thought to myself. I kept my face and voice neutral as I replied, "**Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Krios, but I have an appointment I need to keep. Thank you for your hospitality**."

Irikah turned toward her son, "**Do you have your clothes? Remember, you are staying at Me'mos and Pa'pos for the next couple days**."

Kolyat burst out, "**I forgot. I have my clothes. I am getting them now**."

I look at Irikah as Kolyat comes out of his room with a pack on his back, "**Mrs. Krios, you do not look well. I will escort your son to his grandparents. You get your rest**."

A look of relief crosses Irikah's face, "**Thank you Ms. Shepherd**."

I bow again as I turn to leave Kolyat at my side.

Thane's Memories

It was good to be home. I smell the sea and salt as I exit the shuttle. A message on my omni-tool instructs me to visit the Hanar school I spent so many years when I was young. "_I have not been there in years, since I was released from the Compact_," I think to myself. Memories attempt to rush to the surface as I approach the main building, but I force them back into the recesses of my mind. Before I pull the bell code, 'One who is patient and longsuffering' opens the door, "**We were expecting you, Thane Krios. Your past has become your present and will be your future. She who was and is and will be waits for you at the place of meditation**." As the Hanar finishes speaking, he shuts the door.

I blink my eyes rapidly trying to decipher what 'One who is patient and longsuffering' just said. I turn slowly making my way to my home when I hear a familiar voice in the distance. I smile as I see Kolyat speaking to a human clothed in military style boots, cargo pants, t-shirt, and a hoodie. I know the female, the walk, the voice. It is my "little Siha," but she is not little anymore. She was ten years old the last time I saw Tabitha Shepherd and that was seven years ago.

Kolyat sees me, yelling as he runs toward me, "**Daddy, Tabitha, it's dad. He's home. I told you he was coming**" He jumps into my outstretched arms as I hug him close to me. He nuzzles my neck purring. His excitement overwhelms him as he pulls back looking at me as he gestures toward Tabitha approaching, "**Dad, this is Tabitha. I met her at school…and you wanta' know what…she speaks Drell…just like us…and she's a human – really**."

I look over at Tabitha. She stands 5'8" tall with a strong lean muscular build. Her smile lights up her face, merriment glinting from her ocean colored eyes. Her shoulder length auburn hair glistens in the sun. Her eyes glance at Kolyat then rest on me as I feel my heart rate quicken. From a distance I hear Kolyat still speaking focusing my attention on him again, "…**I went around the bars like this, dad**," gesturing wide with his arms, "**know what happened next…Tabitha bought me and my friends frozen fruit drinks and then we went home but I forgot I am staying at Me'mos and Pa'pos…that's why I got my clothes and mom's not feeling well…probably why Marik is there again helping mom feel better. You can make mom feel better, huh**."

My heart sank as I heard Kolyat talk about Marik being with Irikah. "_I wondered how long it would be before she would find someone else_," I thought to myself, "_I am away so much. She deserves better. Kolyat deserves better_." I kept my face passive as I looked over at Tabitha. She smiles at me and I smile back, "**Dad**…" I feel Kolyat pulling on the leather of my armor. "**You're smiling…You hardly smile**."

Tabitha speaks, "**Kolyat, your father smiles. I know he does. He smiles all the time around you because he is so proud of you**."

I look at Tabitha letting my eyes convey my thanks and gratitude. I feel Kolyat wiggle out of my arms so I place him on the ground. He grabs one of my hands and one of Tabitha's. "**Let's go to Me'mos and Pa'pos**."

My voice sounds strange as I inquire of Tabitha, "**You look well, Siha. You have grown**."

Tabitha's laughs and the sound brings a smile to my face, "**Thank you, Kadar. Yes, I would say I have grown a bit in seven years**.

Kolyat looks at both of us, "**You know each other? How? Where? Why? How come you call each other 'Kadar' and 'Siha**?'"

Tabitha speaks, "**You father and I met a long time ago. I thought then and still think now that he is a great hunter and warrior, so I call him Kadar, one of the hunters under Aminkira, Lord of hunters**."

Kolyat looked confused asking, "**You know about our gods, Tabitha? You look like a human, but act like a Drell. I don't understand**."

I see Tabitha glance over at me blushing slightly then looks down at Kolyat responding, "**I have been trying to figure that one out for years**." Tabitha raises her free hand looking at it intently, "**I do look like a human, but I do not act like one, in so many ways**."

Kolyat fixes his gaze on me, "**Dad, why do you call Tabitha, Siha**?"

I think for a moment or two before responding, "**Tabitha helped me when we first met. To me, she was a 'Siha' come to protect me, so I called her such and still do. She is my Siha, warrior angel**." My voice softens as I speak of Tabitha, looking over at her seeing her blush again. A smile ghosts across my features as I relish that Tabitha is blushing for me. "_Why am I smiling around her_?" I question myself in my head and heart. "_I am an assassin. I do not show emotions easily. Irikah brings me out of my battlesleep, but she is my wife_." I think to myself. "_Yes, your wife, who is with another Drell. Why aren't I angry_?" I glance over at Tabitha, "_Since seeing Tabitha and smelling her scent, I am confused. I want to protect her…bond with her…claim her as my own_." I blink my eyes rapidly keeping my face emotionless distraught over my thoughts. Thinking to myself, "_I need to meditate to remove these inappropriate thoughts from my mind and heart_."

Tabitha's Memories

"_What is happening to me,_" I think to myself, "_As soon as I see Thane a warm glow flows through my body…he speaks and his voice caresses my skin sending shivers up and down my spine. I cannot keep a stupid grin off my face and I am blushing around him. How childish_!" I chide myself. _"He must think me a fool…so immature…He is perfect…in control of his emotions at all times. His scent is causing an ache in my body I cannot explain. What is wrong with me? I must be unwell. My heart rate is erratic and my palms are all sweaty. I need to meditate. Calm myself. Get in control of my emotions again_."

Kolyat pulls his hand out of mine and Thane's running ahead to Thane's parents' place. He runs inside yelling for his Me'mo and Pa'po. Within less than a minute later, he comes back outside with Thane's mother rapidly talking, "**See, Me' mo…I told you dad was here and so is Tabitha. We swung on swings and I won and she bought me and my friends frozen fruit drinks…I forgot I was staying here so I took Tabitha home…mom wasn't feeling well..Marik was there…he will make mom feel better…mom will be so surprised that dad came home early…Tabitha can stay for dinner, right…I like her…dad and Tabitha like each other…Tabitha looks at dad and gets all red in the face…dad looks at Tabitha and smiles. I'm glad we're all friends…I know mom will like Tabitha too**.

I cringed inwardly at Kolyat's innocent conversation with his grandmother. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Thane react also to Kolyat's words. "_I am an embarrassment to my Kadar_," I think to myself. I step forward bowing to Thane's mother, "**It is an honor to have the privilege of meeting you again, Mrs. Krios. I have something I must attend to at the moment, but perhaps later before I depart Kadje, I will have the opportunity to visit**." I reach into my right side cargo pants pocket pulling out a N7 baseball cap and from my left pants pocket a multi-use tool before I hunch down on my knees becoming eye level with Kolyat. I adjust the cap placing it on his head handing him the tool, "**Please use that knife to help your mom and grandparents. It is special." **I grab a hold of Kolyat pulling him into a hug.

Kolyat sniffles as he nuzzles my neck, "**I like you, Tabitha. I like you a lot. Will I see you again**?"

"**Yes, kiddos. You will see me again. You can betcha'**." I thump the cap playfully as I stand back up. I bow to Thane's mother, "**Ma'am**," then turn on my heel bowing to Thane, "**Kadar**." Using one of my biotic abilities, I project myself out of view in a flash.

Thane's Memories

Kolyat pulls his hand out of my grasp racing toward my parent's place before I can utter a word. He throws open the door charging into the home. "_I am going to have to have a talk with him_," I think to myself, "_No manners, no consideration of others_." Another part of my mind counter attacks, "_Why would he know any better. You have not been around to teach him Drell customs…or manners. Do you expect Irikah's lovers to teach your son? Kolyat probably calls them father-they are around more than you. You are no father. You are no husband. You are nothing but an assassin-cold, heartless killer_."

I see Kolyat come outside dragging my mother along by the hand rapidly talking, "**See, Me' mo…I told you dad was here and so is Tabitha. We swung on swings and I won and she bought me and my friends frozen fruit drinks…I forgot I was staying here so I took Tabitha home…mom wasn't feeling well..Marik was there…he will make mom feel better…mom will be so surprised that dad came home early…Tabitha can stay for dinner, right…I like her…dad and Tabitha like each other…Tabitha looks at dad and gets all red in the face…dad looks at Tabitha and smiles. I'm glad we're all friends…I know mom will like Tabitha too**."

I glance over at Tabitha seeing her cringe from my son's words, play of emotions skirting across her features before she masks her facial features into a blank facade. "_She is embarrassed_," I think to myself, as I see her hunch down placing a cap on his head and hand him a multi-use tool. She stands up bows to my mother and I before disappearing from view.

I stand perplexed for a moment or two before I hear my mother's voice, "**Son, Thane, are you alright**?"

Without thinking, I move toward my mother wrapping my arms around her pulling her up against me. Being taller than she, I rest my head on top of hers. I feel her arms encompass me laying her head on my chest. Purring deeply from my neck and chest, I state with pent-up emotion, "**It is good to be home, mom**." I feel Kolyat wrap his little arms around my left leg, "**I love you, daddy. It is so good you're home. I miss you so much when you're away**." My emotions betray me as I choke back tears.

Releasing my hold on my mother, I step back swinging Kolyat into my arms, his face awash with glee as a smile takes up his entire face. I notice the cap Tabitha placed on this head had the N7, Alliance Special Forces Emblom, on it. Tears openly show in my mother's eyes, "**It has been so long, Thane, since you have shown any emotion. My son has finally come home for a visit**." Smile lights up her eyes and face, "**Come inside…and do not worry about your shoes…leave them on. Your father will be home soon. He is helping your sister, Thera, over at her place**."

Memories wash over me as I enter mom and dad's home: _**playing with toys on the floor, wrestling with dad, helping mom fix meals**_. I set Kolyat down as mom hands me a mug of tea. Kolyat wanders into the living room to play with some of his toys while I sit on a stool at the kitchen counter watching mom fix the evening meal. She glances over at me while dicing vegetables, "**You look well, son. Tabitha or your "little Siha" has grown up. Have you physically bonded with her yet**?"

I choke on the tea I was drinking, "**Mother**," I exclaim quietly, "**I am married. Irikah may not be taking our marriage vows seriously, but I am**."

My mother laid her knife down and fixed me with her gaze, "**Thane**," she said softly, "**I did not go through the specialized training you went through, but I am perceptive. You have come out of your battle sleep and I do not think your pending reunion with Irikah was the cause. I saw the way she was looking at you and you were looking at her. You told me years ago that you had claimed Tabitha as your own. She still carries the faint bite mark. You said you allowed her to do the same to you. I believe it is inevitable that you two will consummate your relationship fully and completely**." She lays a hand over mine gently rubbing, "**Son, I do not say it will happen today or tomorrow but it will eventually happen. A mother knows. She is your Siha and you are her Kadar**."

I sit quietly contemplating what my mother has said and my own conflicting emotions till my father comes home. I stand as he comes through the door. He comes over pulling me into a bear hug, "**Thane, my son, it is so good to see you. Praise be to the gods. I have been praying you would come for a visit. I am so unworthy, but they answer my prayers anyway**," his voice emotion filled.

I talk to my father in the living room, Kolyat playing at my feet. I watch and memorize all to play back while on assignments and fulfilling contracts. These are the memories to relive, escape into, instead of staring at walls of metal and plastic.

I only half listen to the conversation around the dinner table, a part of my mind on a young woman with sunset colored hair and ocean eyes. I glance at my mother who gives me an all knowing look. After the meal, I help my mother clean off the table. Speaking softly, "**I am going to go for a walk, clear my head, and meditate on the days' events. I will be back later. Tell Kolyat I will be back to hear his prayers before he goes to bed.**"

As I turn to leave, my mother hands me a pack, "**There is a thermos of fruit juice and food in the pack. Tell Tabitha the food and drink are for her. I know she has not eaten anything. Moms know these things**." She winked at me as she smiled turning back to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

What could I say as I picked up the pack slinging it over my back heading out the front door.

8


	8. Chapter 8

**End Game – Chapter eight**

Tabitha's Memories

Once leaving Thane's parents' home, I wander along the sea climbing a mountainous outcropping overlooking the ocean. I stop at a hole in the rock, which leads straight down to a cave. This cave I know well. I found it exploring seven years ago. Relaxing, letting my biotics flow through and around me, I step into the nothingness of the hole. Controlling my descent through the darkness with my biotics, I relax further. The cave is beautiful with natural luminance from the lichen growing on the cave walls.

Landing softly, I tread carefully to one side locating a compact barrier shield generator tucked into a rock cropping. Amazingly the generator is fully charged and operational as I turn it on activating a barrier across the mouth of the cave. This allows me to meditate without the prospect of drowning from high tide surges from the sea. Reaching into a cargo pocket on my left side, I pull out a luminance stick shaking it to activate the inner contents placing it on the ground in front of me. The soft glow of the light stick causes prisms of color off the angles of the crystals protruding from the walls and ceiling of the sea cave.

Taking off my boots and socks, I wash them in the pool of water alongside one side of the cave. I remove my hoodie laying it over my boots and socks sitting down in a cross legged lotus position. Steepling my fingers together in front of my chest, lowering my head to rest on the tops of my hands, and closing my eyes, I begin to meditate. Focusing on my breathing, I let my body relax meditating and praying on the day's events.

Thane's Memories

Leaving my parent's place with no focus, my mind awash with conflicting thoughts and emotions, I wander along the sea shore till I reach a mountainous outcropping overlooking the ocean. "_The top of this rise will be an excellent place to meditate_," I think to myself. Upon reaching the summit, I notice a faint light exiting a hole. Approaching steathfully, I peer down hearing the sounds of waves crashing, "Hello, is anyone down there? Do you need assistance?" I yell down in the Universal Tongue that all sentient races speak.

A familiar voice echoes up, "Thane, is that you?"

I reply, "Yes, how did you find yourself in the sea cave, Tabitha?"

"Step into the middle of the hole and I will show you, trust me, Kadar. I will let no harm befall you."

Knowing my Siha, I step off the lip of the hole finding myself slowing descending, blue-green aura of biotics encompassing me in a warm glow. The rocky vent opened up revealing a cave cascading in colors from crystals protruding from the walls and ceiling. The sound of waves crashing was from the rising tide hitting a barrier shield erected over one end of the cave.

Tabitha is sitting cross legged on the floor of the cave. I feel the blood coursing through my body as I gaze upon her natural beauty. She has removed her hoodie exposing arms, only wearing a tank top. I see she has bands on each arm on the upper and lower parts; the bands each having four small razor sharp throwing knives. Next to her right side she has a pistol, a type I am not familiar with and in front of her open is an Earth Bible. Her voice steady as she pats the ground in front of her smiling at me, "You have found my private mediation place. I found it seven years ago when I was here last. It is beautiful, isn't it?"

I lower myself into a lotus position opposite her, taking the pack off my back, placing it between the two of us, "Mom sent some food for you and fruit juice. She said you probably have not eaten all day."

Tabitha smiling, laughing softly replied, "Your mother is very perceptive. No, I have not eaten and being a biotic, I should."

I respond back light heartedly, "Yes, my mother is very perceptive. What have you been doing for the last seven years? Soon after I married Irikah, I lost contact with you."

Sadness fills Tabitha's eyes as she looks at the ground not meeting my gaze, "From the age of ten to fourteen, I studied under the care of an assassins' guild, which had been around for several thousand years on Earth. I learned how to analyze any situation in moments from escape routes to weaknesses of individuals to many other things I cannot remember at the moment. When I turned fourteen, I pasted my final testing to receive my marking, my guide title." Tabitha turned her forearms toward me showing a pattern on each inside forearm branded or burned into her skin.

The symbol resembled an ancient medical instrument open ended in a triangle configuration with ancient writing I could not decipher. The symbol also had four eyes in the inside of the triangle configuration resembling an alien I was unfamiliar with. "What does the writing say? I do not understand it?"

Tabitha stated in a monotone voice, "The script is Prothean and the symbols read, "Faith, Hope, and Victory." The assassins' guide stated that my title would be Protector or Guardian. I guess that goes along with "Siha," huh." She looks up at me, such confusion in her eyes as emotions wash across her features, "Prothean, really…really! They disappeared over 50,000 years ago. What do I have to do with an ancient extinct race?" She gestures with one hand at the circle of script that rings from collarbone to collarbone, "See this, remember this appeared after you claimed me as your own on Eden Prime after I rescued you from the Blood Pack mercs. This is Prothean script stating, 'Two have become one: mind, body, spirit, and soul'."

She jumped up pacing back and forth, agitation in her movements and voice, "Two have become one," she laughed sardonically, "That's a joke. You're married with a kid." She stopped pacing turning to face me, "Please forgive me, Kadar. My emotions are overwhelming me. I cannot control them. I apologize for my weakness." Her eyes look so haunted, such despair in her voice. Without thought, I move rapidly to her side taking her into my arms.

Tabitha's Memories

It seems from a great distance, I hear Thane's voice. I use my biotics to help Thane descend into the cave. The time I spent in meditation is for naught as soon as I see him and smell his natural scent of leather and cinnamon and clove. My heart skips a beat as I try and control my breathing. I can tell by his expression he is concerned about me and what I have been doing for the past seven years. I am confused by this because I tried to contact him to no avail with my communications denied over the years. For all these years I thought he did not care. My emotions showed as I talked with him.

When he pulled me into his arms, I started shaking, clinging desperately to him, tears flooding my eyes running down my cheeks. I felt his left hand gently rubbing my back in a circular motion while his right hand caressed my scalp, his voice soft and soothing, "Siha, what is wrong? Let me help you." He lowered himself to the ground next to one of the cave walls bringing me with him cradling me against his chest. I stopped shaking and sobbing laying my head against his chest listening to his steady heart beat. I pulled back to see concern etched across his features, "**You care for me**?" I question speaking in Drell.

He feather kissed my forehead, "**I have always cared for you, Siha**," placing a hand under my chin to lift it to look at him directly, "**What is wrong? Tell me**." When I do not respond, he smiles gently, affection clearing showing in his eyes, "**Tabitha, I am a very patient Drell. I can wait for as long as it takes**." Removing his hand from my chin and tapping the end of my nose.

Tears fill my eyes again as I lower my head against his chest, my voice small and broken, "**I have failed you, Thane, my Kadar. I have failed, 'One who is patient and longsuffering'. I have failed everyone**."

Thane continues to rub my back as he asks softly, "**How** **have you failed everyone? How have you failed me**?"

Between sobs I answer, "**I cannot control my emotions or my biotic abilities. The humans don't want me. The Turians don't want me. The Asari don't want me. The Salarians don't want me. Once I received my mark at the guild, the guild masters placed me into the Alliance. My paperwork was changed to show I was older by four years. I was accepted into the Earth Alliance at age 14 and accepted into the N7, Special Forces Training at age 15. During my time with the guild, I had been taught to not rely on my biotic powers, but focus on normal training. I perfected stealth, close range assassin skills, long range assassin skills, various marital art forms, etc. During my Alliance and N7 training, I only used biotics in emergency situations. Before I graduated from N7 training, it was discovered I was four years younger than on my paperwork. I still completed my training and graduated, but the Alliance could not officially do anything with me till I was of proper age. Someone in the Alliance spoke to someone in the Citadel Council and I was unofficially interned to the Council representative militaries for additional training. During my training with the Turians, my true biotic abilities came forth. The Turians could not handle my biotic abilities so I was sent to the Asari. The Asari could not explain how a human, and one so young, could have such advanced biotics. They trained me the best they knew and I was sent to the Salarians for the testing of my biotic abilities. I was poked, prodded, probed, and given so many tests, I lost count. The conclusion the Salarians reached, they would not believe. Their tests showed I was a hybrid mix of human and Prothean DNA and RNA. I was confused. The guild masters taught me to control my powers, but the alien races taught me to exploit my powers**."

I pulled out of Thane's arms standing in one fluid movement as he did the same. I started pacing back and forth in front of him as I continued to speak, **"For the past year I have been doing undercover work for the Citadel Counsel and STG. I blend into most situations quite easily as a human teenager**. **The last assignment I was on involved Saren Artemius**."

Thane raised his eye ridges, "**The Turian Spectre, Saren Artemius**?"

I faced Thane, "**The same human hating Turian Spectre with a Machiavellian attitude. I was working on this undercover assignment with Nihlus, Saren's apprentice. Saren got it into his head that Nihlus and I were having sex**." I gestured wide with my hands as I continued, emotion coming out in my voice, "**Saren confronted me about Nihlus. I told him Nihlus and I were just friends, nothing more. He started ranting that I thought I was too good for Turians. He had some Turian and Batarian mercs with him, which encircled me. He came after me stating he would show me how much of a human whore I was. He grabbed me and I flashbacked to when the Cerberus agents raped me. His talons clawed across my back digging into my shoulders. My biotics flared and he sailed through the air hitting the foundation of a building collapsing. I did not know if I had killed him or not. The other Turians and Batarians advanced on me pulling weapons. All I felt was biotic power exploding from me blacking out. I came back to consciousness at the local clinic. C-SEC Officer Bailey told me I had killed all the Turian and Batarian mercs and Saren was in the hospital in stable condition** **after surgery from injuries sustained with me**."

I started pacing again, "I **was kept isolated with no visitors and no communication till some witnesses came forward to collaborate my story. The witnesses remained unanimous because they were afraid of Saren. Because of that, Saren had no charges brought against him and was set free. Valern is the one who sent me here. He believed me and warned Saren to leave me alone. Valern warned Saren that I had powerful connections who could kill him and make it look like an accident." **I stopped to look at Thane again, my voice dripping with sarcasm**, "What Valern said was crap. No one cares about me. **Hurt and anger flowed from my eyes as I knifed my hand pointing it at Thane**, "I thought you cared about me. I thought we were friends. Boy, was I wrong. During my time at the guild, I was not allowed to communicate with anyone, but I accepted that as no one did. Once I was done with the guild training, I sent an email to the Hanar training facility and received a reply that you were married and had a son. I was so happy for you. I was given an address from 'One who is patient and longsuffering". I sent you emails and letters letting you know what I had been doing. I never received one reply back, but had my emails and letters returned**."

I turned my back on Thane, hunching my shoulders, voice defeated, sorrow etching every word, "**I tried to reason that you had a new life with a wife and son. I needed to move on in my life, also. I tried…I tried so hard. I just keep messing everything up. You should have left me on Eden Prime. I don't understand what is wrong with me. I cannot think around you. I see you and I cannot stop myself from grinning and my palms get sweaty. I smell your scent and an ache centers between my legs. You look at me and my heart skips a beat, blood races through my veins, and a warmth spreads throughout my body. Why is this happening to me**?"

Thane's Memories

As I take her into my arms, I feel an overwhelming need to protect her and comfort her. I rub her back, caress her scalp and hum inaudibly using the same technique used on Drell to relax them. In time, Tabitha relaxes telling me of her time at the Assassin's Guild on Earth. I was as perplexed as she about the Prothean symbols on her arms and around her neck. The writing in Prothean from collar bone to collar bone was from the Drell Prayer Book for 'bond mates'. Pride filled my heart that 'my Siha' was the youngest to graduate N7 training. I did not understand why she did not contact me. I felt hurt till she told me that she had tried to contact me and all her communications were returned.

Fury filled my heart, but I let none of my emotions show as Tabitha told me what Saren had told her and tried to do to her. I did not want to scare her if I showed my true emotions. I wanted to rip Saren limb from limb. I wanted to inflict as much pain on him for the pain he inflected on my Siha. As Tabitha turned her back on me, I heard the sorrow in her voice, defect in her stance. I closed my eyes trying to bring my emotions under control. As soon as I saw Tabitha and smelled her scent, I instantly came out of my battle sleep. I knew I needed to comfort her. Let her know I stilled care. I knew if I touched her, I was lost. I would claim her as my own and bond with her. I went to turn away when I heard her voice break. Stepping forward pressing myself against her back wrapping my arms around her, my voice deep and low rumbling from my chest, "**Siha, I never received any emails or letters from you. Since I never heard from you, I thought** **you had moved on with your life the same as I, but there has not been a day which has not gone by where I have not prayed for you and/or thought of you**."

Tabitha turned in my arms looking at me. I dropped all barriers letting her see my true emotions. Tears glistened in her eyes, her voice full of hope, "**You still care**?"

My voice throaty from emotion, "**Very much**," as my right hand splays across her upper back, left hand entangling in her hair holding her still as my head descends lips ghosting across hers. Her left hand mirrors mine on my upper back, left hand caressing my crest ridges. Moan escapes from Tabitha caressing my crest ridges as I pull her fully against myself deepening the kiss. I suck and nip on her bottom lip till she opens her mouth allowing my questing tongue to enter tasting the uniqueness of my Siha. I almost lose control of myself when she moans into my mouth, my primal instincts surging to the forefront. Both of us are breathless as the kiss ends. Resting my forehead against hers, I allow my mind to bring my body back under control.

Tabitha's memories

When I turned my back on Thane, I expected him to leave. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt complete. Tears of joy came to my eyes when he stated he did not know of any letters or emails and had been praying and thinking of me. I had to turn to see his face. When he brushed his lips against mine, my heart leapt into my throat. Of their own volition, my arms wrap around Thane's back pulling him closer, moan of pleasure escaping from my mouth. I feel his body tense at my moan pulling me fully against him teasing my bottom lip till I open my mouth. Heat flushed my face from pleasure as Thane wrapped his longer more flexible tongue around mine. I could not stop the moans rumbling from my chest and throat as he explored my mouth with his tongue before breaking off the kiss resting his forehead against mine.

I lean back in the embrace of his arms looking up into his eyes, flames dancing in the depths. His voice gravelly with emotion, tempered with desire, "**I want you. I need to let you know I have cared for you for so long, Siha. Seeing you today…Having you in my arms…I feel complete. I cannot control my emotions around you…I do not understand it…When I saw you, I instantly came out of my battle sleep. I will not force you. I just wanted you to know…no more misunderstandings…miscommunication between us.**"

My heart soars at his words. Laying my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his back, I listen to his steady strong heart beat, "**I love you, Thane**," I whisper against his chest.

Thane's acute hearing caught my words wrapping his arms around me, his voice a husky raspy whisper, "**I love you, Tabitha**."

Remembering this cave had another room, I pull out of his arms, gathering up my Bible, light stick, and weapons placing them in my side pants cargo pockets. When I straighten up, I notice a perplexed expression on Thane's face. Smiling, I state, "**I know another room off of this one. I just need to get my stuff back on so I can show you**."

Thane smiled, "**Life will not be ordinary around you, Siha. I state I want to make love to you and I love you. You want to go spelunking**," humor evident in his voice. He picks up my hoodie handing it me as I put my boots on shoving my socks in my hoodie pocket before putting my hoodie on.

I point to a ledge toward the top of the cave wall, "**We are going there**." I stand slightly in front of the ledge hooking my fingers together. I smile broadly at the skepticism which crosses his features, "**Trust me. Place your foot in my hands and I will lift you to the ledge**."

Doubt showing in his eyes, he places his right foot in my hands. I activate my biotics lifting him easily to the ledge. I yell up, "**I will be up in a moment**." I move over to the barrier shield generator turning it off. As soon as the barrier comes down, a wall of water appears above me.

Thane's Memories

From the ledge, I peer down watching Tabitha move over to the barrier shield generator. Bile rises into my throat as she turns the generator off, a wall of water above her head. Her form appears to shimmer, disappear, and she is standing beside me. Smiling, placing her hand on my shoulder, she answers my unspoken question, "**Biotics…follow me and I will show you an impressive site**."

I follow her through pathways smaller than most vents in buildings. We come out in an open cave beautiful to behold. The natural luminance of the lichen appears as stars, thick layer of moss on the cave floor feels like a carpet. Hearing water, I move to one corner of the cave seeing a slight waterfall and pool of water, steam wafting from the surface.

I sense Tabitha coming up beside me placing her left hand in mine grasping it firmly, "**I told you this cave was** **spectacular.**" She points back behind her with her right hand, "**The exit is down that tunnel**." She tugs gently on my hand, "**Sit down. The moss feels like a thick carpet**." She pulls her hand out of my grasp sitting down taking her boots and hoodie off setting her hoodie on her boots. As she sits at the edge of the pool, she places her feet into the water.

Slowly I sink into a sitting position behind her pulling her back up against my chest. I sigh audibly as I feel her warmth up against my chest. Lifting my right hand, I let strands of Tabitha's hair slide through my fingers, texture as of silk. Gently, I lift her hair exposing her right ear and side of her neck as I lean forward flicking my tongue behind her ear, breathing, "**Do you like this, Tabitha**?"

She gasps, "**Yes**,"

"**Do you wish for me to continue**?"

Breathlessly, she replies, "**Please**."

Slowly, I flutter my tongue along her neck, kissing and nibbling her ear lobe. As I take her ear lobe gently between my teeth, I feel her body shiver with excitement. Smiling to myself, I continue exploring one side of her neck with my lips and tongue before going to the left side. Whispering huskily next to her left ear, "**Siha, I am going to remove your tank top**." She lifts her arms above her head as I grasp the bottom of the shirt removing the garment in one motion.

Growl rumbles from my chest as I look upon the talon marks Saren inflicted on Tabitha. Thoughts of retribution flash across my mind as I trace each line along her back following with my tongue fluttering. Soft sighs and moans escape Tabitha's lips as I caress her back with my hands and tongue. Pulling Tabitha firmly against my chest, I move my hands around to her front massaging her breast through the material of the military issue sports bra. Gasps of pleasure echoes off the cave walls as I tenderly massage and knead each breast. The sensation is new to me as female Drells have no breasts.

Slowly my hands move downward across her stomach reaching her pants. As I start to undo her pants, I lean forward breathing next to her ear, **"Do you wish for me to continue**?" Her reply is a breathless, "**Yes, Thane, please**."

I feel her muscles reacting to my touch as I move my left hand underneath her underpants brushing her womanhood. Spreading her legs, Tabitha grants me access as one digit enters the folds of her womanhood brushing across her clitoris. At the touch, her body arches back against my chest, moan slipping from her lips. My right hand cups the side of her face leaning it to the side to meet my lips. I let my tongue and lips mirror my actions with my left hand below.

Her moans caught by our passionate kisses, "**Thane…what are you doing**?" She speaks breathlessly against my lips, "**My body. I….I**"

"**Shhh**…" I breathe against her lips, "**Feel…Siha, do not think. Let me love you**." As her body climaxes, she grabs my left hand holding it against her convulsing center. "**I feel tired, Kadar**." She speaks with a slight slur. I move slowly from behind her laying her down, "**Close your eyes, Siha. Rest. I will be back soon**."

As her eyes close, she murmurs, "**Where are you going**?"

I respond quietly, "**Shhh. Rest. I will be back soon**."

5


	9. Chapter 9

**End Game – Chapter nine**

Thane's Memories

I stand heading toward the exit of the cave which Tabitha has shown me. Once outside, I swiftly traverse the rocky trail back to the top of the outcropping moving down to the beach to my and Irikah's house. I do not call it a home because it is not a home to me anymore. On the way to our house, I meditate and pray to Aminkira and Arashu to steady my emotions so as not to kill Marik or Irikah. Reaching our house, I move silently to Kolyat's room knowing the window is unlocked. Without a sound, I raise Kolyat's window slipping in. Stealthfully, I tread to Irikah and my bedroom opening the door seeing Irikah and Marik naked spooned next to each other asleep.

At the sight, a red haze glazes my vision as my body prepares to assassinate them both, before a vision of Tabitha, my Siha, relaxes my body calming my emotions. I bow my head, "_Thank you, Arashu for showing me my true love, my Siha, which you have sent me_." My eyes black orbs of nothingness, face neutral, voice devoid of all emotion, "Irikah, we need to talk." I state simply as I turn the lights on.

A look of dazed shock and fright shows on Irikah's face and in her eyes as she grabs a sheet covering her and Marik, "Thane," she gasps.

Terror written across his features, Marik stammers, "Krios…this is not what it seems."

I lean against the door way, "I saw Kolyat. He said that his mom was not feeling well and that Marik was helping her feel better. I did not know that having illicit sex helped a person feel better." I state with no inflection in my voice.

Marik glanced nervously over at Irikah, "I had better leave." He glanced at me then back to Irikah, "Will you be okay with him? Should I call anyone?"

I smile to myself as I reply straight forwardly, "If I wanted you dead, you two would already be dead. You do remember my profession." Marik's eye ridges raise as I continue, "I will wait in the living room, Irikah, and Marik you can change your pants when you get home."

I sit in one of the chairs stretching my legs out before me closing my eyes. I hear mumbled cursing as clothes are hastily thrown on and the front door open and close roughly. Catching the scent of Irikah, I open my eyes to see her wearing a sheer green silk robe only as she sits on the couch allowing the robe to open.

My voice dark and deep, "Please close the robe, Irikah. I do not wish to be seduced and you reek of Marik."

She closed the robe, insolent look on her face, "What do you want, Thane? Why did you come? To gloat? What was I suppose to do? You are never around. I want to feel loved. I want to feel wanted," she sneered at me.

I bring my legs in placing my elbows on my knees, steepling my fingers together leaning forward placing my chin in my hands, "Irikah, I am not mad at you. I am as much at fault on this as you. We need to discuss this in a calm dispassionate manner. We need to consider Kolyat."

Irikah leaned forward, her voice rising, "Calm…dispassionate. You are the coldest calculating emotionless person I know. You are not a man…you are a professional killer…hired thug. Consider Kolyat? If you ever considered your son, you would be home, not continually taking contracts."

I lean back in the chair rubbing my right hand across my eye ridges, sighing audibly, "I do not wish to argue with you Irikah. If it is agreeable to you, I will have my attorney get with your attorney to work out the arrangement of a name only marriage."

Irikah looked stunned as she sat back, tears brimming her eyes, "You would stay married to me?"

I ghost a smile before replying, "I have always believed in the old ways. "Political marriages, in name only, were done in the past. You can keep my name if you wish it. I will keep an account step up for you and Kolyat to live comfortably. I do not want Kolyat's life disrupted. You may keep your lovers, but do not let your lovers dishonor my name or my family's name. I still care for you deeply, Irikah. You are the mother of my son. I do respectively request that you change your status band though."

Irikah stood up as Thane did the same. She moved over to him, tears streaking down her cheeks into her neck frills, "You would do that for me? You still care?" I pull her into a hug, holding back a growl from smelling Marik all over her, "Yes, I still care. Be happy in the future you have chosen, Irikah."

Pulling myself out of her grasp, I go into the bathroom gathering two towels and one blanket from Kolyat's room before exiting through the front door. I travel quickly back to the cave to be near Tabitha. Upon entering, I hear her calling out in terror as I race through the tunnels gathering her into my arms.

2


	10. Chapter 10

**End Game – chapter ten**

Tabitha's Memories

The sensations which Thane is creating in my body with his kisses and caresses are overwhelming as I beg him to continue the onslaught. I have a fiery ache I cannot quell and when Thane touches me, the fiery ache expands engulfing my entire body. I want him to stop and I want him to go on forever. The fiery ache becomes waves of pleasure cresting higher and higher surging through my entire body before subsiding.

"**I feel tired, Kadar**." I state with a slight slur, my eyes half lidded. My body has no strength as Thane gently lays me down on the thick moss carpet smiling at me love pouring from his eyes, "**Close your eyes, Siha. Rest. I will be back soon**."

As my eyes close, I murmur, "**Where are you going**?"

Thane responds quietly, "**Shhh. Rest. I will be back soon**."

Taloned hands tear across my back hooking into my shoulders…eyes full of hate staring into my soul. I know I am in a dream, but I cannot pull myself out of it. As a spectator, I watch the past unfold before me as Cerberus agents hold me down person after person sexually assaulting my body and mind. I feel another presence in the dream as scaled arms pull me from the Cerberus agents into his arms.

Smell of leather, wind, ocean, and cinnamon pulls me from the unconsciousness of the nightmare to the consciousness of the safety of Thane's arms. I feel safe…loved…complete. Purrs of contentment ripple from my throat as I nuzzle along his neck fringes. After a time he relaxes his hold pulling back to look at me. One hand pushing stray locks of hair away from my eyes, his voice deep and full reverberating from his chest, "**Are you okay, Siha? You were having a nightmare**."

I lift one hand cupping the side of his face, my voice husky with emotion, "**Yes, I had a nightmare, but you came and pulled me out of it. You rescued me from the Cerberus agents then physically and you rescued me now from the Cerberus agents mentally. I have been disconnected, dead, for so long**," taking my hand from his face touching my head and heart then cupping the side of his face again, "**Be alive with me tonight. Make me yours. I want to be complete: mind, body, spirit, and soul**."

Thane's Memories

My footsteps are quick and light as I travel back to Tabitha's side at the cave. As I travel down the tunnel from the cave entrance, I hear her calling out in terror. Swiftly, I silently run down the tunnel to the open cave ready to engage whoever or whatever is hurting my Siha. Seeing Tabitha thrashing in the midst of a nightmare, I rapidly move to her side kneeling pulling her into my arms. Less than a minute after I take her into my arms, she relaxes nuzzling into my neck purring from her throat. When I feel her body shift, I pull back letting one hand push stray locks of hair away from her eyes. Concern in my eyes and voice, "**Are you okay, Siha? You were having a nightmare**."

Tabitha lifts her left hand cupping the side of my face, her voice husky with emotion, "**Yes, I had a nightmare, but you came and pulled me out of it. You rescued me from the Cerberus agents then physically and you rescued me now from the Cerberus agents mentally. I have been disconnected, dead, for so long**." Taking her hand from my face touching her head and heart then cupping the side of my face again, "**Be alive with me tonight. Make me yours. I want to be complete: mind, body, spirit, and soul**."

I pull her close to me, "**Tabitha, I do not know what to say. You honor me so**."

I loosen my grip when I sense Tabitha's muscles flexing along her back. I stand up in one fluid movement retrieving the blanket and towels I had dropped earlier in my rush to get to Tabitha's side returning laying the blanket down over the moss next to Tabitha. Tabitha moves over to the blanket resting on her knees in a kneeling position. I kneel down on my knees opposite her.

She scoots closer to me taking her hands tentatively attempting to undo the clasps on my leather jacket. Gently, I place my hands over hers helping her take off my leather jacket and vest. Her face is one of awe and appreciation; eyes alight with desire, as she gingerly traces the black striping on my chest with her hands. My heart fills with pride at her look of appreciation and awe over my physique. Her touch, so light and inquisitive, causes a fire to begin in my groin expanding throughout my body. Closing my eyes, I focus on her touch, audible sighs escaping between my lips.

Tabitha's Memories

I see Thane stand up retrieving a blanket and two towels lying on the cave floor. He lays the blanket out on the moss beside me. As I scoot over onto the blanket kneeling on my knees, he kneels down opposite me. His eyes full of love and restrained desire watch me staying slightly away from me waiting for my move or action. My heart races, hands shaking slightly as I try to undo the clasps on his leather jacket.

Understanding shows in the depths of his eyes as he places his hands over mine undoing the buckles, clasps, and zipper on his jacket and vest taking each garment off laying them off to the side. I stare in awe at his muscular scaled chest and arms. Gingerly, I trace the black stripes on his chest with my hands. I hear him sigh audibly as he closes his eyes. His chest rises and falls more rapidly, the same as mine, as I move my hands across his stomach, chest, and down his arms.

Primal instinct takes over as I lean back taking my bra off laying it on top of Thane's jacket and vest before wrapping my arms around Thane's shoulders pressing my breasts against his chest nuzzling and kissing his neck fringes.

Thane's Memories

I feel my Siha tracing her fingers across my stomach, chest, and down my arms. Keeping my eyes closed, my body aches at the loss of touch as she pulls back. Before I can open my eyes, arms wrap around my shoulders and breasts press against my chest. A hybrid groan/growl reverberates from my throat as she nuzzles and kisses my neck fringes.

My eyes snap open as I move my neck allowing her better access to my neck. Groans and growls continue from my throat as she nibbles the side of my neck, "**Siha**," I exclaim in a husky growl.

Tabitha stops nibbling my neck, looking up at me, her eyes partially dilated from Drell toxins, "**Thane**…"…her voice a throaty husky whisper, "**Am I doing something wrong**?"

Closing my eyes for a moment, I focus, curbing my primal urges to rip off her pants sinking myself in her making her mine. I see the desire in her eyes, smell her arousal. I know she wants to please me, pleasure me. She was abused in the past and I will not harm my Siha. Opening my eyes, I place my forehead on hers, breathing, "**You are doing nothing wrong. You are doing everything right. The neck fringes on a Drell are very sensitive, erogenous zone, the same as the spot behind the ears of humans**." Moving my head, I brush my lips against hers teasing fluttering my tongue to the area behind one ear before moving back to tease her lips fluttering my tongue to her other ear.

A chuckle rumbles from my chest as she pouts, "**Kadar, when are you going to kiss me**?"

"**Now**," I growl as I take her bottom lip between mine sucking and nibbling as my tongue flicks across the roof of her mouth causing her body to shudder with desire. Something is not right as my body secretes a sweet smelling substance; scales feel tacky and hot, like human skin, not cool and dry. Sensing the scales along my shoulders soften, I growl into Tabitha's mouth, "**Bite me**."

Tabitha pulls back bewilderment on her face, "**You want me to bite you? Why**?"

My face feels flushed, eyes feverish, hands clammy, as I grasp her shoulders, my voice pleading, "**I do not know what is happening to me, Siha. I feel different. I know I need you to bite me…Claim me as your bond mate**." I gently place my hand on the back of her head applying pressure toward my shoulder and neck.

Tabitha's memories

As I nuzzle and kiss the red ribbing around Thane's neck, I hear a mixture of groans and growls emanating from his throat. The sounds excite me causing me to press closer to him running my hands down his arms as I suck and nibble the ribbing.

Thane shifts his head to the side granting me better access to his neck exclaiming in a husky growl, "**Siha**."

I pull back slightly to look at him. His face seems flushed and his eyes feverish. His skin is secreting a sweet smelling tacky substance. I ask in a throaty whisper, "**Am I doing something wrong**?"

He leans forward laying his forehead against mine breathing, "**You are doing nothing wrong. You are doing everything right. The neck fringes on a Drell are very sensitive, erogenous zone, the same as the spot behind the ears of humans**." As he finishes, he leans down further teasing my lips with his before fluttering his tongue over to the erogenous zone behind my right ear. Whimper escapes between my lips as my body feels like it is on fire from his kisses. Thane moves back to my lips to tease them but before I can kiss him he moves over to behind my left ear fluttering his tongue.

Irritation in my voice as I pout, "**Kadar, when are you going to kiss me**?"

He chuckles from his chest as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth nibbling gently probing with his tongue gaining entrance to my mouth flicking his tongue along the roof of my mouth. His body stiffens as he growls into my mouth, "**Bite me**."

I pull back breaking away from the kiss looking at him bewilderment on my face and in my voice, "**You want me to bite you? Why**?"

His eyes feverish, he pleads, "**I do not know what is happening to me, Siha. I feel different. I know I need you to bite me…Claim me as your bond mate**." Gently he places one hand on the back of my head applying pressure toward his shoulder and neck area.

The sweet smell Thane is secreting triggers saliva in my mouth. As my mouth latches onto his shoulder, Thane growls, "**Tabitha**."

Instinctually, I growl back into his shoulder, "**Mine**." applying more pressure with my teeth. My canines elongate slightly puncturing through the softened scales, saliva running from my mouth down his shoulder.

Thane's Memories

Feeling Tabitha's teeth latch onto my shoulder almost brings me to release as I growl, "**Tabitha**."

Hearing Tabitha growl, "**Mine**," as her teeth puncture through my scales causes such pleasure to cascade through my body, I lose control releasing into my underweave shorts, body shuddering with the aftershocks. As I slowly gain control of my body again, I feel Tabitha's hands unclasping and removing my status band pitching it to the side, her voice a deep rumble, "**You are mine, my bond mate, not hers. She left you for others**," her teeth still latched onto my shoulder.

After approximately a minute, she leans back heated dazed look on her face. As comprehension of what she has done pierces her primeval instinctual fogged brain, she gasps, "**Thane, I'm sorry…Your shoulder…I must have some medi-gel somewhere**."

Smiling, I gently push her onto her back on the blanket lying on top of her keeping most of my weight on my forearms letting her see the flames of love and desire in my eyes, "**What do I need medi-gel for**?"

"**Where I bit you…it will scar if** " Her reply cut off by my kiss.

I feel her left hand splay between my shoulder blades, right hand on the back of my crest ridges pulling me down deepening the kiss. Dipping my lower body, I grind my erection against her pelvis feeling her back arch upwards. As the kiss ends, I flutter my tongue along her collarbone nipping playfully, "**I want the scar, Siha. I want all to know I am bonded to you**."

Leaning over Tabitha, I speak softly fanning my breath behind her ear, "**Close your eyes, Tabitha. Feel me. Let me love you…claim you…make you mine forever**." I feel her entire body shudder as she closes her eyes. Pulling back onto my knees, "**Tabitha, I am going to take off your pants**."

She lifts her hips keeping her eyes closed as I unbuckle and unzip her cargo pants sliding them and her underwear down her legs, removing them, and tossing them to the side of the blanket on the moss. Standing, I quickly remove my boots, socks, leather armor pants, and underweave shorts placing them to the side of the blanket before lowering myself over Tabitha keeping my weight on my arms.

Tabitha gasps in pleasure as my scales come into contact with her skin. My mind focuses letting my senses memorize every line and contour of her body as I lightly run my fingers up and down her arms, breath fanning the hairs on her arms, watching her skin goose pimple. Her back arches as my tongue flutters across her collarbone before descending taking one breast in my mouth, tongue swirling the tip into perkness as my hand gently kneads her other breast.

After fully exploring and stimulating my Siha's breasts, I move down her stomach kissing and fluttering, my hands roaming up and down her legs. My Siha's gasps of pleasure furthers my building arousal. The closer I get to Tabitha's core of womanhood, the more I smell her arousal. A purring growl rumbles from my chest knowing her arousal is for me and me alone, her Kadar.

Looking up, I see Tabitha, her face flush with passion, sweat beaded above her upper lip, lips slightly parted. "**Take my hand**," I whisper gravelly as I grasp her right hand in mine intertwining our fingers. Lowering my head, I flick my tongue along the outside of her outer lips.

She gasps, "**Thane…I…what**…"

Purring, "**Shhh…feel…let me love you**." Her hips buck involuntarily as I deepen my exploration, my other hand steadying her hips. Slowly, I kiss, nip, and nibble her rosebud to fruitarian opening up for me as I inhale the musk of my Siha. As she climaxes, I lift my head to see her head thrashing from side to side in ecstasy. Leaning over her, wrapping my arms around her back, I roll bringing both of us to our knees, my chest against her back. Lowering my head I kiss Tabitha's neck feeling my fangs drop down from the cavity in the roof of my mouth. As I grasp both of her hands in mine, I latch my teeth into her shoulder sinking my fangs on the underside of her collarbone injecting a full dose of neural toxins into her system snarling, "**Mine**."

Tabitha's Memories

As my canines elongate piercing Thane's scales, I growl, "**Mine**," unclasping Thane's status band signifying he is married throwing it to the side of the cave**, "You are mine, my bond mate, not hers. She left you for others."** Primal pride and possession fills my heart and soul as I feel him shudder in my arms. When rational thought prevails, I cannot believe what I have done leaning back stammering, "**Thane, I'm sorry…Your shoulder…I must have some medi-gel somewhere**."

Looking into Thane's eyes, I do not see revulsion, anger, or fear, but love, desire, and lust as he gently pushes me down onto my back on the blanket hovering over me, ""**What do I need medi-gel for?**" Grinding his erection into my pelvis, kissing me passionately, "**I want the scar, Siha. I want all to know I am bonded to you**."

His hands start trailing up and down my arms as he whispers seductively behind my ear, "**Close your eyes, Tabitha. Feel me. Let me love you…claim you…make you mine forever**." His touch causes shudders throughout my body hot and cold at the same time, sweet smell his body is secreting assaulting my mind with images and sounds from another place and time. Sensations I have never had before cascade through my body leaving me fulfilled and wanting at the same time.

Thane wraps his arms around me lifting both of us onto our knees, my chest against his back. As his fangs pierce my skin, I hear him snarl, "**Mine**." Warmth flows from the puncture site throughout my body in seconds as I shudder from the pleasure and euphoria. Colors rainbow off everything as the sensation of floating envelopes me with all my senses heightened. Leaning back against his chest, I feel and hear Thane's snarl turn to contented purring from his chest as his fangs retract back into the roof of his mouth licking the bite mark he made lowering himself to the blanket keeping my back against his chest.

As soon as his back is on the blanket, he rolls turning me so my back is on the blanket, Thane hovering over me as before. I am in awe at the love shining from his eyes, "**Siha, take my hands**." I grasp his hands feeling the heat radiating off of them along with the sweet smelling tacky sweat. His neck fringes puffed and deep red, voice throaty and raspy, "**I will be as gentle as I can, Tabitha**." Thane presses his lips to mine as he snaps his hips forward driving his drellhood into me in one thrust. My cry is cut off by Thane's mouth as he pushes past the barrier of my scar tissue from the abuse seven years ago. The neural toxins coursing through my body stops the pain replacing it with a dull ache, which becomes pleasure as he sets a slow motion. Thane does not increase the pace till I wrap my legs around his upper thighs pulling him deeper and arching my back meeting his thrusts. As he increases the pace, he looks at me, "**Look at me, Siha, do not close your eyes. I want to see you as I pleasure you. I want you to see me as you pleasure me. I need these memories for the future while I am away from you, my love, my bondmate**." I keep my gaze on him as he causes me to climax time after time after time with him, sounds of our passion echoing off the cave walls before he collapses on top of me breathing heavily.

4


	11. Chapter 11

**End Game – Chapter eleven**

The memories ended as Tabitha took a deep breath, "**Wow**!" She exclaimed, "**What a rush! Who needs the real thing when you have memories like that**," smiling, face flushed with passion.

Thane's eyes focused, breathing steadying as he asked, "**How did you do that, Siha? How did you experience my memories and I experience yours**?"

"**I do not know**." She responded. A mischievous glint in her eyes, "**That was pretty intense. Can you do better, my warrior assassin**?" Her voice seductive, "**Memories** **are fine, but I prefer the real deal. Are you up to the challenge**?"

Tabitha saw a dangerous glint appear in Thane's eyes as his voice rumbled, "**Challenge…When I am done with you, Tabitha, you will be screaming my name begging me to take you before you pass out waking up feeling me pounding into you**."

Tabitha wanted the memories as much as Thane. She wanted to be loved and claimed by him. She knew in the war against the Reapers, each battle could be her last. Her hands still on Thane's cheeks, she whispered, **"Love and claim me, Kadar**."

A possessive growl rumbled from his throat as he lowered his head biting Tabitha's shoulder before licking the wound. She tilted her head to the side granting access to her neck as he nipped, nibbled, and kissed along her neck before assaulting her ears with his lips and tongue. His breath fanned behind her ear sending shivers up and down her spine, "**Do you want more, Siha**?"

She moaned in reply, "**Yes, please, Kadar**."

Thane proceeded to love and possess every part of her body with touch and tongue taking her to the brink of orgasm but not letting her go over the edge. He smiled inwardly watching her body wither beneath him sheened with sweat, face flush with passion, head rolling from side to side, hands fisted in the sheets. When he sank himself fully hitting that one special spot, she cried out, "**Thane**…" her body arching off the bed meeting his downward thrust convulsing from the orgasm rocking her system before collapsing unconscious from the sensory overload. Thane could not stop the growl which echoed through the room as Tabitha's climax took him over the edge.

Thane let his body relax for a moment before rolling his hips in a steady motion. Tabitha opened her eyes seeing Thane smiling down at her, "**I love you, Kadar**," her voice barely above a whisper. As he brought his lips to meet hers, he replied, "**I love you, Siha**," letting his kiss show Tabitha all his true emotions. As the pace quickened, Tabitha took Thane's hands in hers activating her biotics which activated his. A blue-green aura enveloped them both as their passion overtook them each experiencing their own and the others emotions and sensations.

Tabitha had her hands intertwined with Thane's on either side of her head watching Thane's face alight with pure love and passion as he loved and possessed her body. As Thane rested his head on the pillow above Tabitha's shoulder pounding into her bringing them closer to the edge with every thrust, Tabitha latched onto Thane's shoulder with her teeth piercing through his scales with her canine teeth, speaking in Prothean, "**We are one body – one heart – one spirit – one soul**." Thane could not hold back any longer at the intense pleasure of Tabitha's biotics pulsing through his body as she bit into his shoulder; rearing back his head roaring his pleasure latching his teeth onto Tabitha's shoulder filling her with his seed.

As Thane's roar rumbled through her body, his teeth latching onto her shoulder, she climaxed; her body shuddering and convulsing beneath his. She felt his weight cover her as he claimed her, bonded with her. She knew if she was able to have children, she would be impregnated. She could feel his saliva running down her chest and back, their mixed bodily fluids soaking the sheets. She grasped his hands tighter, purring in submission and contentment.

Thane's rumbling roars turned to purrs as he stayed locked with Tabitha covering her body completely with his; his teeth releasing from her shoulder to lick the wounds he made. "_His Siha was special_, "He thought to himself, "_She looked human, but was Drell in heart and sou_l." Taking his hands out of Tabitha's grasp, he wrapped them around her back rolling them so she was on top.

Raising one hand, he cupped the side of her face speaking softly, "**What did you do, Siha? That was no mere bonding**."

"**No, my love**." She responded softly, "**We melded…became one**."

Confusion crossed his features, "**How? What do you mean**?"

"**I do not fully understand. It just happened. We are truly 'one' now**."

"**I still do not understand, my love. 'One' how? What can surpass our bonding as I claim you and you claim me as bondmates**?"

Concentration etched her features as she looked down at the man she loved with all her being, concern mixed with confusion in his eyes. Sitting up, she took his hands in hers kissing them before placing his hands on his chest, hers covering them, "**I merged our bodies as one. We are not two but one**."

Look of comprehension came into Thane's eyes then horror crossed his features, "**No**!" He exclaimed. "**I am dying, Siha. The gods granted me this special time with you, but my lungs may give out any day. You cannot do this**."

Her voice filled with emotion, "**What is done is done, my love. I cannot explain what happened. I do not know how I did it. It just happened. I cannot live without you and I do not want to. I need you. I need your strength…your guidance…your love**."

Thane watched as she climbed off him rolling to the side of the bed, standing up, pacing, hands gesturing for emphasis, "**I look like a human, but I know I am not one. I am more Prothean than human. Mordin proved that. I died, but the Lord or the Drell gods or Prothean deities or someone or something brought me back to fight the Reapers**." She stopped, her gaze fixed on Thane, tears silently streaking down her cheeks, "**I am dead already. I will fight and I will win, but I know I will die. I have had to endure Kepral's Syndrome with you emotionally and mentally. Now I will endure this disease with you physically. To have one more day…one more hour…one more minute with you is worth everything**." Her voice took on a self-incriminating bitter edge as she turned away from him, "I **am scared. The great Commander Shepherd is terrified. Isn't that a joke? I am selfish and I know it. I cannot do this without you. I need you**." She sank down on the carpet hugging herself, "**I have always needed you, Thane**."

Thane rolled out of bed kneeling next to Tabitha, "**Come back to bed, Siha**," his voice soft and low, full of love. Lifting her like a child, he placed her gently back into bed sliding in next to her pulling her up against him. Using the toes on his right foot, he caught a blanket at the end of bed bringing it up over them.

Tabitha clung to Thane sobbing silently, her head on his chest. Thane cooed to her from his throat soothing her while gently rubbing and massaging her scalp and back till she fell asleep. Thane wrapped his arms around her keeping her up against him as he closed his

Tabitha woke up feeling completely loved, sated, and refreshed. She had not had any nightmares. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to Thane's steady heartbeat. Thane's chest reverberated as he spoke, "**How did you sleep, Siha**?"

Tabitha brought her head up slightly to nuzzle his neck, "**The best I have had in a long time**," sighing contentedly, "**No nightmares**."

Thane smiled, nuzzling Tabitha, "**I am so blessed because the gods placed you in my life. I do not know about Protheans, but you are more Drell than some Drell I knew and know. You are a strong woman and a strong warrior. I thought when you recruited Garrus, I would have to fight and/or kill him over you**."

Tabitha pulled back to look at Thane, astonishment in her voice, "**Garrus? He's like a big brother**." Thane saw her eyes go smoky gray, voice husky, "**I prefer scales and fangs to sharp teeth and claws**."

Thane replied, "**I'm glad**," rolling Tabitha onto her back. Before he could pin her, she twisted away bounding off the bed, "**I think I need a shower, my love**," Smiling walking backward toward the small private bathroom for the master bedroom, "**Really cold shower…what you do to me**"

One moment Thane was lying on the bed and the next he was standing in front of Tabitha pushing her against the bathroom door. Bending his head fanning his hot breath behind Tabitha's ear, "**What do I do to you, Siha**?"

Shivers from Thane's hot breath travelled up and down her spine causing her to gasp, "**Thane…I…cannot think…when you…**"

Thane fluttered his tongue along her ear, his one hand kneading her breast while the other explored further down, his conjoined fingers delving deep into her womanhood, "**When I what**?"

Tabitha was past thinking as sensations overloaded her senses. As quickly as Thane moved from the bed to Tabitha's side, he released her stepping back smiling wickedly, "**You said you needed to take a shower, Siha**." Dazed, Tabitha opened up the bathroom door shutting it behind her. Turning on the exhaust fan to keep the humidity out of the air, she stepped into the small shower adjusting the hot water letting it clear her head. Grabbing the shampoo, she squeezed the bottle into her palm lathering her hair wondering what came over Thane that he started something not to finish it.

As she was finishing the thoughts in her head, the shower door slid open with Thane stepping in, same wicked grin on his face, "**Where were we**?"

Tabitha placed one soapy hand on his chest, "**Right now I need to rinse my hair**."

Thane pressed himself against Tabitha's back, "**I'm not going to stop what you are doing**."

While Tabitha rinsed her hair, Thane brought one hand around to gently knead one breast while the conjoined fingers on his other hand delved into her womanhood again. When Tabitha started to lower her hands from her hair, Thane whispered near her ear, "**Keep them up, Tabitha**," as he took the hand kneading her breasts to hold her hands.

Tabitha whispered pleadingly, "**Thane, let me see you, touch you, hold you**."

Thane removed his fingers from below and releasing her hands so she could turn. As her back came in contact with the shower stall, he cupped her face with his hands. Tabitha saw such raw desire in his eyes as he growled, "**Tabitha, what are you doing to me? Your scent…my primal instincts…I cannot control myself…I cannot get enough of you**"

Tabitha placed her hands over his, "**Thane, you are my Kadar, warrior assassin. I am your Siha. I do not care if you lose control. I want you to**."

Thane looked into Tabitha's eyes seeing the same raw desire reflected from his own praising the gods again for his Siha as his mouth descended onto hers. Once their passions were sated, they utilized the shower for its proper use. Before leaving the bathroom, Thane pulled on black silk pajama bottoms while Tabitha slipped into the black silk pajama top.

As Tabitha approached the bed, she yawned sighing audibly, "**We better change the sheets before we go back to bed**."

Thane smiled as he pulled down the top sheet climbing into bed, "**You are tired or the neural toxins are getting to you or both. I changed the sheets before I joined you in the shower**."

Tabitha blushed slightly joining Thane in bed curling up next to him, "**I did not even notice. Thank you. Have I told you recently that I love you and I do not know what I would do without you**?"

Thane lightly kissed her forehead, "**I love you too and I cannot live without you**."

3


	12. Chapter 12

**End Game – Chapter twelve**

Thane woke up to the sound of knocking at the bedroom door. Tabitha mumbled into Thane's neck fringes, "**Tell them to go away**," using Thane's shoulder as a pillow, she snuggled closer to Thane.

Thane chuckled speaking loudly, "**The door is unlocked**."

Kolyat walked in carrying two mugs. Sniffing the air, he knew sexual activities had occurred, but he had heard no noises from his parent's room all night. As Kolyat approached his father's side of the bed, Thane pulled himself back up against the head rest. As he did so, Kolyat noticed the scratch marks on his father's upper back and the fresh bite mark on his shoulder.

Thane bowed his head as he took the mug of tea from his son, "**Thank you, Kolyat**," breathing the steam wafting from the hot brew.

Tabitha smiled as she sat up placing her back against the headrest, "**Is that coffee I smell**?"

Kolyat smiled broadly as he walked around to the other side of the bed handing the steaming mug of coffee to Tabitha, "**Just the way you like it**."

Tabitha sniffed then took a sip, sighing, "**Yes, you are a godsend, Kolyat."**

Laying across the foot of the bed, Kolyat asked, eye ridges raised, "**I have to ask**," consternation in the inflection of his voice, "**I know you two are very vocal with your lovemaking. I did not hear anything come from this room all night. How did you do it**?"

Thane looked over at Tabitha before turning back to his son, his face neutral, no inflection in his voice, "**We slept last night, son. With my Kepral's Syndrome, I am not as vigorous as I use to be. I am glad Tabitha did not wake you up with her snoring**."

Kolyat laughed as Tabitha punched Thane in the upper arm, "**Me snore? Your snoring is so loud you could wake the dead**."

Kolyat looked at both of them chuckling, "**No disrespect, father, but you are lying**."

Thane showed no emotions as he answered, "**You are now a C-SEC officer. What evidence do you have to show I am lying?**"

Kolyat stood up in one fluid movement like his father. Pacing at the foot of the bed, he collected his thoughts before turning to face both Thane and Tabitha counting with one hand, "**First point-upon entering this room, the smell of colitis is evident. Second point-the physical evidence of the aforementioned point is on the discarded sheets beside the bed in the corner. Third point-the physical evidence of the discarded sheets is not normal behavior for Thane Krios as said Thane Krios is known for his fastidious behavior. Tabitha Shepherd-Krios is known for "organized clutter" in her own work and living areas, but aforementioned bondmate and husband, Thane Krios, does not allow disorganization in his view. Fourth point-physical evidence of sexual activities from the fresh bite mark on Thane Krios' shoulder/neck area and scratch marks on said back. Fifth point-physical evidence of Drell neural toxins present in Tabitha Shepherd-Krios' system from diluted pupils. Said Drell neural toxins are transferred through physical contact with Drell scales, blood, saliva, and semen. Tabitha Shepherd-Krios also has fresh bite marks along with bruising not associated with combat**."

Tabitha glanced over at Thane smiling, "**You got us. We're busted**." Mischievous glint in her eyes, she asked, "**You got us on the sexual activities. Does the evidence you have show the number of times Thane and I engaged in sexual activities? Do you have any hypothesis in the manner in which the vocalizations were suppressed**?

Tabitha placed her coffee cup on the floor next to the bed before leaning into Thane relishing the scent of him and the feel of his scales against her skin. He lifted his arm so she could cuddle up against him drinking his tea. Kolyat smiled to himself as he memorized what was going on around him. The memories he experienced yesterday and today were ones which would keep him sane in a world going insane around him. He did not know how long he would have his father with terminal Kepral's Syndrome or Tabitha fighting both the Reapers and Cerberus.

He slowly walked around the room observing and categorizing everything he saw, smelled, tasted, and felt. Walking to the side of the bed, "**Tabitha, please sit up**," Kolyat asked in a firm but gentle tone.

Tabitha complied sitting up keeping the sheet at waist level. Kolyat moved the silk shirt off her shoulder gently with one hand looking at the bite and fang marks. Moving his hand, he felt her hair for a moment before speaking, "**Mom, please look at my hand**."

Tabitha looked at the fingers of the hand placed in front of her. "**Follow my hand with your eyes, but do not turn your head**." As Kolyat moved his hand, Tabitha followed it with her eyes. "**Thank you**," Kolyat spoke to Tabitha turning toward Thane, "**Father, please sit up for me**."

Thane sat up as Kolyat moved to the other side of the bed looking closely at his father, "**Dad, can I feel your forehead? You appear flushed**." Thane nodded his head, "yes," so Kolyat placed his right hand up against his father's forehead then looked closely into his eyes. Concern showed in his features and in the tone of his voice, "**Your eyes appear feverish and your forehead is hot**." Kolyat moved his hand to touch the scales around the bite mark on his shoulder/neck area, "**Your scales are wet with a tacky substance. Are you unwell, dad**?"

Affection showed in Thane's eyes as he took Kolyat's hand in one of his. Kolyat could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his father's hand as Thane replied smiling, his eyes glistening, "**I feel wonderful…better than I have in a long time, son**."

Kolyat finished his examination of his father by looking at the scratch marks on his back then walked over to the private master bathroom opening the door and entering. As soon as he entered, his acute sense of smell detected a sweet smell lingering in the air. Smiling, he knew he father was not ill. "_How_?" He thought to himself, "_I know my father is in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. It is hard to believe he could claim Tabitha as his own once but_…" He shook his head slowly. The physical evidence did not lie. His parents had engaged in sexual activities several times with the final time being a complete reproductive mating.

Both Tabitha and Thane saw the look of total bewilderment on Kolyat's face as he came out of the bathroom walking to the foot of the bed sitting down in a lotus position facing both of his parents, "**Father, I do not know how you did it, but you made love to mother not once but three times. The first time was yesterday morning in the main bathroom when you claimed her placing your scent on her. The second time was sometime last night or early morning on this bed. The lovemaking was so vigorous, it required new sheets to be placed on the bed. The third time was in the private bathroom in the shower**." Kolyat looked directly at Thane, "**This time, dad, you literally joined with mom. At first, I thought you were ill from the symptoms of feverish eyes and hot dry tacky scales. When I entered the bathroom and smelled the sweet smell, I knew the reason**." Kolyat looked at Tabitha, "**Be glad you and dad are not compatible in producing offspring or you would be getting pregnant real soon**."

Tabitha whistled softly, smiling, shaking her head, "**You are good, son. Damn good. Your observation and deduction skills are second to none. Have you been able to deduce how I was able to soundproof the bedroom**?"

Kolyat replied, "**I have to guess that you had EDI do something**."

"**You are correct**," stated Thane placing his empty mug on the floor. "**Your mother and I were going to be mediating together. Would you care to join us**?"

Kolyat beamed, bowing slightly, "**I would be honored**."

Tabitha raised a hand, "**I will be back in a moment**," as she got up walking to the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of Thane's white cotton pants, bottoms cuffed, as she walked back to the bed sitting cross-legged next to Thane. Thane placed himself in a lotus position. All three situated themselves in the middle of the bed, knees touching, hands clasping the person next to them. Closing their eyes, Thane started praying aloud. Once Thane was finished, Tabitha prayed aloud with Kolyat praying last. Once the prayers ended, all three meditated silently placing their hands in their laps.

Once Tabitha was done meditating, she quietly moved to the side of the bed standing up. She did not know about Kolyat, but Thane could meditate for hours. Gathering some clothes, she went into the living room silently closing the bedroom door. In the main bathroom, she changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

"_I am famished_," she thought to herself as her stomach rumbled. "_What to have…what to fix_" as she walked to the 'frig. Opening up the 'frig, she pulled out fruit, potatoes, eggs, bacon, and pancake mix placing the ingredients on the kitchen counter. Before starting breakfast, she sent a message to Valern requesting some custom painting on the armor she requisitioned from the Spectre armory before arriving at the Citadel yesterday inviting him for breakfast.

Placing her earpiece in her left ear, she programmed the omni-tool to shuffle randomly through Classical, Celtic, and Spanish guitar styles of music. As the music played, she washed and prepared the fruit placing the different varieties in a bowl before placing on the table. After the fruit, she started frying the bacon and peeling the potatoes. While peeling the potatoes, she sensed a presence behind her before green scaled arms with black striping came around her middle bringing her back against a muscular chest.

Thane tickled her right ear with his breath, "**What are you listening to, Siha**?"

Tabitha kept peeling potatoes as she answered, "**A mixture of earth music, all instrumentals. I did not want to disturb your and Kolyat's mediation so I used my ear piece. Speaking of Kolyat, where is he? Usually the smell of food brings him running. I figured he would be done before you. You can spend hours in mediation**."

Thane chuckled, chest reverberating, "**I can meditate later. I do not know when you will have to leave again, and I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I believe Kolyat fell asleep. He will not admit to it, though. Do you need any help, Tabitha?**"

Tabitha reluctantly left Thane's embrace to flip the bacon. Turning to face Thane, she removed her ear piece putting it in a compartment on the omni-tool. After punching a code into the omni-tool, instrumental music could be heard through the apartment. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she inquired, serious expression on her face, "**Thane, since we are 'truly one'…**" She raised a hand when Thane went to reply, "**I know your opinion on that, but what is done…is done. Please consider joining the fight with me on the Normandy**." She walked over placing her hands in his, her ocean colored eyes serious and focused on his face, "**I need you. And do not give me that line of bull about your Kepral's Syndrome. My life expectancy is shorter than yours in this war against the Reapers." **Smiling, crooking her head to the side, she intoned**, "You know when we work together, there is nothing that can stop us**."

Thane brought her hands up to his lips kissing them before pulling her up against him in a tight embrace. "_I should not_," He thought to himself, "_I will slow her down. I am a liability not an asset, but she needs me. I will be by her side to give her support, comfort, love, and protection till my last breath. I am her Kadar_." Breathing in her scent, he whispered in her hair, "**I should deny your request, but I cannot, Siha. I am your Kadar. I will stand by your side and give you support. I will give you comfort and show you love. I will protect you till my last breath. I am your bond mate, now and forever**."

Tabitha felt his arms tremble as he professed his love and dedication with ardent fervency. She pulled back to look at him while he kept his arms curled around her back seeing the love showing in the depth of his eyes. She brought one hand up to cup the side of his face, her voice as fervent has his, "**I am your Siha. I will support you and give you comfort with my wings. With my body, I will show you love as I will protect you till my last breath. I am your bond mate, now and forever.**"

Thane lowered his lips to hers for a long deep very passionate kiss. Before ending the kiss, he breathed against her lips, "**If this continues, Siha, Kolyat will be finding more evidence of our sexual activities**."

Smiling, Tabitha replied huskily, "**How I want to take you up and down across the couch, chair, kitchen counter**.." Sighing, she pulled out of his arms, "**But I have breakfast to finish and a war to win. We can continue this later, my sexy Drell lover**." Smiling wickedly, she asked, "**Thane, can you produce your bonding scent without actual sexual intercourse?**"

Thane's eye ridges raised as he answered, "**Yes, Tabitha. It can be produced as a territorial scent, also. Why are you inquiring**?"

Tabitha moved the bacon from the heat before replying smirking, "**Kolyat does not need to know that the scent did not come from bonding again. I want to see his reaction**…" Thane could see mischief dancing in her eyes.

Smiling slightly, Thane inquired, "**And how do you intend for my territorial and/or bonding scent to be produced**?"

"**Like this**," Tabitha leaned up whispering near his ear canal. Growl rumbled from Thane's chest as he spoke deep, strong, and firmly from his chest, "**Siha, do not provoke me**."

Tabitha whispered near his ear canal again before nipping at the red ribbing of his throat. She smiled as Thane pushed her up against the 'frig growling from deep in his chest grabbing her hands in his, his lips slashing against hers, his tongue taking full possession of her mouth. Tabitha submitted to the plundering as she smelled his scent envelope both of them. Thane growled bruising his Siha's lips pressing his body into hers so she could not move, barely breathe.

Tabitha wheezed, "**Thane, I can't breathe**."

The fog lifted from his brain as he stepped back suddenly, his voice contrite, "**I'm sorry, my love. I do not know what came over me. Your scent..your pheromones…I cannot control myself**," Thane looked down at his feet.

Tabitha came over taking his hands in hers, "**Look at me, my love**." Thane looked into his Siha's ocean eyes as she continued, "**I started it. You told me to stop and I pushed you. I should have known better. What do you mean about my pheromones**?"

Thane answered, "**Your pheromones say you are 'in heat'**?"

"**What does that mean**?" Tabitha asked confused.

Thane replied, "**Your pheromones are stating your body is ready to procreate**?"

Tabitha's eyes got huge, "**Procreate? As in get pregnant. I cannot get pregnant. I have not gotten pregnant since we have been together**."

Thane placed his forehead against hers, "**I do not know, Siha. I just know what my body senses. Do not worry. Trust in your Lord as I trust my gods. They will not put anything into our lives we cannot handle**."

Tabitha sighed, "**That is why I need you. You are the spiritual leader. You trust and I doubt. I will finish breakfast if you want to make sure your weapons are ready to go**."

As Thane pulled out his sniper rifle and pistol from the special compartment in the living room, Tabitha placed the skillet of bacon back over the heat. She finished peeling potatoes, washing, and slicing them into a skillet along with diced onion then poured some of the bacon grease into the skillet with the potatoes and onions. Once the bacon was done frying, she put the plate of bacon in the oven on low heat to keep warm. Once the potatoes and onions were done frying, she placed them in a bowl placing the bowl in the oven also.

As Tabitha was placing the potatoes and onions in the oven, Kolyat came out of the bedroom beaming from ear to ear, "**I knew I smelled breakfast**." As he came farther into the living room, his smile faded, as his eyes came together, "**Really? Really, you two**."

Tabitha looked up from cracking eggs into a bowl, hidden smile in her voice, "**Really, what, Kolyat? What are you accusing us of this time**?"

Sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room, Thane smiled to himself as he took a cleaning rag to his weapons, "_I see what Tabitha meant_," he thought to himself, "_She knows Kolyat better than I_." His mood sobered, "_She would. She spent more time with him than I did_." He faintly shook his head to clear his thoughts, "_The past is the past and it cannot be changed. You have a good relationship with Kolyat_."

Kolyat walked over by Thane, "**Father, I know you and mom…but she needs her strength and your health…Give it a break, will you**," exasperation in his voice.

Thane looked up, voice calm, "**What are you talking about, son? I appreciate that you are concerned about my and Tabitha's health**…"

Kolyat raised a hand cutting Thane off in mid-sentence, "**Enough is enough**!" Kolyat scowled at both of his parents, condemnation in his voice and demeanor, "**You two are acting like varren rutting each other in heat. Act your age**."

Thane stood up in one motion, his eyes forbidding, voice low and menacing, "**Son, you are being disrespectful. Apologize to Tabitha for your insolence**."

Kolyat swallowed audibly as his eyes got large, "_Dad is pissed_," he thought to himself, "_I really put my foot in my mouth this time_."

Tabitha seeing the forbidding look on Thane's face used her biotic power to rapidly move between the two putting a hand on each of their shoulders, speaking to Thane in a quiet calming tone, "**Thane, let me handle this since this was my**…" not finishing the sentence but giving him a half smile.

Thane calmed feeling his Siha's hand on his shoulder and seeing her smile at him, "**I will let you, Siha, for now, but he will apologize**."

Tabitha put her arm around Kolyat walking toward the kitchen, "**Help me finish breakfast**?"

Kolyat whispered, "**Dad is pissed at me**."

Tabitha responded with a nod of her head as Kolyat continued, "**I've never seen father let his anger get to him so quickly. We are a very passionate people, but you know dad with all his conditioning and training. It is a part of him to refrain from showing base emotions like anger**…"

Tabitha cut in, "**I believe I am the reason**," looking over seeing Thane concentrating on oiling his weapons.

Concern and confusion showed across his features and in his voice, "**I do not understand, mom. When I came into the living room, I smelled dad's mating scent**."

Tabitha started mixing two batches of pancake mix, one batch dextro based. Kolyat inquired, "**Garrus coming for breakfast?**"

Tabitha shook her head, 'No.' "**I do not know where Garrus is at. Last I heard, he was on Palven. "Valern is coming over for breakfast**."

"**Valern, as in the Citadel Turian Counselor, Valern**." Kolyat asked incredulously.

"**Yes, the Citadel Turian Counselor Valern. Getting back to your father's anger issues. Your father told me that the scent could be from mating or a territorial scent**."

Kolyat nodded his head, "**That is true, but for the territorial scent to be produced, a drell needs to think his claim is jeopardized so the territorial scent wards off competition**."

Kolyat saw Tabitha blush, "**Well…I wanted to play a practical joke on you see your reaction if you thought the two of us had made love again. Your father told me about the territorial scent so I whispered in his ear about possible competition for my affection. I did not expect the reaction I got and he was taken aback also. He told me he was having problems controlling his emotions because I was 'in heat.' He said I was giving off pheromones for procreating. I do not know how that could be. I do not understand**."

Kolyat smiled slightly, "**You fooled me**. **Something is going on, though. Dad did more than 'make love' the third time in the shower. His feverish eyes; hot, dry scales; and tacky sweet secretions are signs of procreation for Drells. Dad is right about your pheromones. It might have affected me, also, with my temper**."

Tabitha placed a hand on Kolyat's shoulder, "**It did not go as planned. I apologize**."

Kolyat pulled Tabitha into a hug, "**No, mom. I apologize. It was not my place to say the things I said**. **I better tell dad, huh**."

Tabitha pulled out of the embrace pecking him on his left cheek, "**I think it is a good idea**."

Kolyat walked over near Thane, "**Father**…" When Thane looked up, Kolyat continued looking and sounding contrite, "**I apologize for what I said earlier to you and mom. It was not my right to condemn. You are my parents. Please accept my apology**."

Thane smiled a half-smile, "**I accept**."

Kolyat sat down on the couch, "**Is there a reason why you are cleaning and oiling your weapons, dad**?"

"**There is. Tabitha has requested my presence on the Normandy**," stated Thane.

Concern in his voice, Kolyat countered, "**Is that wise, father with your condition**."

Thane laid a hand on Kolyat's knee, "**Son, your mother needs me and has stated as such. I cannot refuse her. As before, I will protect her. I am her, 'Kadar.' When my time comes, it would be better served fighting Reapers and saving lives**."

Kolyat looked into his father's eyes, "**I know, dad. To lose one of you is painful, but to lose both of you**…"

Thane half-smiled, "**Your mother and I do not plan to throw our lives away needlessly. Everyone dies, Kolyat. You have your own mate to think about, Haida**."

Kolyat questioned, "**How did you know about Haida**?"

Thane chuckled causing Tabitha to look up, "**Son, Kepral's Syndrome does not cause me to lose my senses. Lack of oxygen causes my limbs to tingle and lose my ability of perfect memory. Her scent has been on you along with your mating scent when you have come home some evenings. I also know why you have not discussed the relationship with me. I trust you. Yes, you are my son. You are also an adult. I am proud of you**."

Tabitha spoke up, "**I can vouch, Kolyat, that he has not lost any of his senses. The not having perfect memory just means he is just like most humans." **She placed her hand to her forehead**, "My bad, I'm not all human. I am Prothean with just enough human so I look like one**."

The ringer on the door buzzed as Tabitha asked, "**Kolyat, can you get the door? It should be Valern**."

6


	13. Chapter 13

**End Game – Chapter Thirteen**

Kolyat opened the door for Valern, whose arms were full of a large package. When Tabitha saw the package, she smiled broadly, "Kolyat, please take the package from Valern and put it on the bed in my and your father's bedroom."

Valern smiled showing his teeth handing the package to Kolyat, "Is anything you are preparing for breakfast suitable for Turians?"

Tabitha opened up the 'frig, bending down retrieving a bottle, flipping it end over end toward Valern, "Heads up." She called out to him. Valern easily caught the bottle as she continued, "What do you think?"

Valern unscrewed the cap taking a drink, "That's why you are my favorite Spectre."

As Tabitha continued the final preparations to the breakfast, she countered, humor evident in her voice, "If I am your favorite Spectre, why do you call me such a 'pain in the arse' most of the time?"

Valern smiled, showing his sharp teeth, "Aah.. but what a " He stopped in mid-sentence hearing a deep growl reverberating from Thane's chest.

Kolyat coming out of the bedroom heard the growl, "Father, what is wrong?" seeing his father rise from the chair in a combative position.

Before responding, Valern sniffed the air knowing the reason. He walked toward Thane, "I meant no disrespect, Thane. I know she is yours. Do you wish for me to leave?"

Thane relaxed, arms at his side, bowing to Valern, "It is I who should apologize, Valern. You are an honored guest and I acted with disrespect toward you. I am not myself, at the moment. Of course, you are welcome."

Valern walked over clapping Thane on the upper back with his right taloned hand, smiling knowingly, "Do not apologize, my friend. I understand about being territorial, especially when a mate is 'in heat.'" Looking at Thane closely, he turned looking closely at Tabitha before turning back to Thane, laughing, "I see you two have been getting reacquainted with each other." He leaned close to Thane, "By the scent she is giving off, you will need to 'blow off some more steam,' if you know what I mean," winking at Thane.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Valern, you are just as bad as Garrus."

Valern countered, "Garrus is still a pup. He learned from me."

Tabitha sighed audibly, "Enough with the 'male bonding' time. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Thane smiled, "You are correct, Siha."

Kolyat came around the counter helping Tabitha place serving bowls and platters filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes and onions. Tabitha handed Valern another bottle of dextro-juice and Thane a mug of hot tea. She handed Kolyat a glass of juice and water and sat down at the table with a mug of coffee.

After everyone sat down around the table, Thane said a prayer giving thanks for the food. Tabitha pointed out to Valern the dextro pancakes and scrambled eggs. For a few minutes, the only sound was of food being passed around the table.

Once plates were filled, Valern spoke, "Thane, Tabitha must be a very good influence for your overall health. I knew the two of you were close as bond mates, but I have only seen or heard of one or two other relationships, in which, the mates were literally one in body, mind, heart, and soul. I was small when I visited an aunt and uncle, quite old, and had been married for well over one hundred years. The couple acted like newlyweds and looked half their true age. I found out that the couple had not been separated for about eighty years. While my uncle was in the military, his ship was attacked by slavers and crash landed on a remote planet. My father remembered my aunt's health deteriorating as if she was experiencing everything my uncle was. It was my aunt who gave the location of the planet. My uncle was one of only ten who survived out of a crew of fifty five. After that, my uncle left the military and settled down with my aunt. As I got older, I lost track of them. While in the military, I found out that mercenaries had attached the town they lived in. Eye witnesses stated that the two fought side by side holding back the enemy till my uncle was killed by a sniper. My aunt was not struck by a bullet, but as my uncle died, she died also. I believe you and Tabitha have such a relationship. You have had Kepral's Syndrome for years, far longer than your life expectancy should have been. When Tabitha was presumed died, your health deteriorated. When she came back 'from the dead,' your health greatly improved. When earth was attacked by the Reapers, your health deteriorated again, to the point where you almost ended up in the hospital in the hospice wing for the terminally ill." Valern spread his arms wide, "But look at you now…" he stated expansively, "You are in the best shape I have seen you in months to years."

Tabitha replied, "I have asked for Thane to join the crew of the Normandy to fight at my side again and he has agreed."

Valern shook his head in agreement, "Good. The main reason I came over was to make a proposition."

Tabitha asked, "What's the proposition? The Citadel Council, including yourself, stated your respective governments could not assist Earth in any capacity."

Valern sat up straighter, voice stern, "The Council did uphold your Spectre standing."

Tabitha shrugged, "Thank you, but how will that help in the war against the Reapers?"

Valern responded, "You are right. I am not asking for your help on behalf of the Citadel Council, but as a Turian for Palaven. The Reapers have attacked Palaven. Primarch Fedorian was on the moon Menae. You get the Primarch safely off Menae and the Turian Hierarchy will be appreciative."

Tabitha's furrowed her eyebrows, "I hate politics. I am a soldier not a politician."

Thane responded, voice deep and resonant, "What do the humans say, you scratch my back and I scratch yours."

Valern looked at Tabitha, "What do you say?"

Tabitha sighed, "I am doing this for you, Valern, not for the Turian Hierarchy."

Valern placed his taloned hand on Tabitha's shoulder, "You and Thane are true friends." Turning to face Thane across the table, he stated, "Thane, the Citadel Council reinstated your status as a Spectre operative."

Thane bowed his head in response as Kolyat spoke up, "Dad, a Spectre?! I know he is an assassin, but when was he a Spectre?!" He asked in disbelief.

Valern chuckled, deep in his chest, "Kolyat… Only a very select few knew of your father's status as a Spectre operative. He was never in any official documents. Your father did 'wet work' for the Council and special assignments. Your father has always been the best, along with Tabitha."

Kolyat had look of awe on his face and respect shone in his eyes as Tabitha asked Valern, "Were you able to customize the Spectre armor?"

Valern answered, "Yes, though I do not understand the significance of the design you requested."

Tabitha smiled looking over at Kolyat, "It was Kolyat's idea."

Look of confusion crossed Kolyat's features, "What was my idea?"

Tabitha answered, "You will see," getting up from the table. The men went to stand also, but Tabitha waved them back down into their seats, "I will be back. I want to get changed into the new armor. I am done eating. You stay and talk."

Thane placed his hand on Tabitha's arm as she passed, love and concern in his voice, "Siha, did you have enough to eat? You will need to keep your strength up."

Tabitha squeezed his hand in hers, "I am letting my food settle before I come back for the next round." Leaning down, she kissed the top of his crest ridges, "You did not see all the tasting I was doing of the food while preparing breakfast."

As Tabitha entered the bedroom shutting the door, Kolyat turned toward his father, "When did you start working for the Citadel Council?"

Thane looked over at Valern who nodded his head, 'yes.' Thane steepled his fingers together in front of himself as he spoke, "The Hanar Illuminated Primacy started subcontracting my services to the Citadel Council when I was around sixteen years old. Your mother and her family would not allow us to get married till I gave up being an assassin. I left the service of the Hanar Illuminated Primacy, but maintained my contacts with the Citadel Council."

Valern cut in, "Once the Citadel Council found out that your father had left the service of the Hanar Illuminated Primacy, we contacted him about becoming a Spectre Operative doing 'wet work' and other special assignments. Ghost accounts were set up through the Volus, Barla Von."

Once Valern stopped speaking, Thane continued, "No one could know. Except for Tabitha and the Citadel Council, I became an assassin for hire. I did take a few contracts not associated with the Citadel Council, but those were for personal friends and family."

Kolyat shook his head slowly, "All those years, I thought you killed for money, the highest bid…"

Thane's eyes showed sadness, "I am sorry for the deception, son."

Valern spoke up, "Kolyat, the past is the past. In the times we live in now, we may not have tomorrow. Live and cherish every moment with the ones you love and care for."

Kolyat saw the faraway look on Valern's face as he asked, "If I may ask, you talk as if from experience."

Valern nodded his head, 'yes,' "Yes, you are correct. I had a son…"

Kolyat asked, "Had a son?"

Valern continued, "Yes, he is dead. I just got the official notification before coming over here. His name was Sidek. We disagreed on a lot of issues. We had not talked to each other for over five years. I wish I could tell him how proud I am of him. He died gallantly with the rest of the crew on a Turian Destroyer Class Starship protecting transport ships of civilians escaping from the Reaper attack on Palaven."

Thane spoke solemnly, "If you agree, I would be honored to pray with you for your son and the others."

Tears shone in Valern's eyes as he spoke, voice broken, "Thank you, Thane. I am not a religious man, but my son believed in the Spirits."

Both Thane and Kolyat stood up coming to stand behind Valern. Each placed a hand on Valern's shoulders as all three bowed their heads, "Kilahira, please guide Sidek and his crew mates across the sea granting them peace and eternal rest."

Valern breathed, "Spirits, please guide my son and all my Turian brothers and sisters to your place of eternal rest and peace."

Thane and Kolyat had sat back down at the table when Tabitha came out wearing the customized armor. The front and back had the star charts of the known universe with unknown sectors of the galaxy down the arms and legs, "What do you think, Kolyat? You are the one who gave me the idea."

Kolyat's eye ridges knit together, confusion evident in his voice, "I do not understand, mom. I do not remember anything about painting star systems on your armor."

Tabitha smiled walking over behind Thane's chair kneading his shoulders and neck with her hands producing a rumbling purr from Thane's chest, "Both you and your father gave me the idea. After watching the 'Avengers' movie, you stated the races needed a rallying point, which was myself. You stated if anyone could bring the different races together, it would be I. I trust your judgment so Earth of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries had 'Captain America,' this cycle has Tabitha Shepard-Krios, 'Star Commander'."

Valern stood up, "Tabitha, I like…"

EDI cut Valern off, "Commander, Admiral Anderson wants to speak to you."

Valern smiled, flexing his mandibles, "I better go and leave you to your conversation with Admiral Anderson. I will contact Garrus on Menae telling him his favorite human is coming for a visit."

Tabitha asked, "Garrus is on Menae?"

Valern called back over his shoulder as he exited the apartment, "Get me the Primarch and you can have Garrus on your team again."

As Valern left the apartment, Tabitha responded, "EDI, relay Admiral Anderson's signal to the apartment."

EDI stated, "Yes, Commander…patching the signal through now."

Thane and Kolyat stood as the signal wavered then solidified in the middle of the living room. Thane stood to the side of Tabitha as Tabitha saluted, "Admiral…"

Voice crackly, Admiral Anderson replied, "At ease, Commander…and it is Anderson. You ought to know that by now." The holographic projection of Anderson turned his head smiling, "It is good to see you Krios. Shepherd is going to need all the support she can get."

Thane bowed, head level with the projection, "Anderson."

Tabitha stated, "Thane will be joining the Normandy's crew assisting the war against the Reapers."

Anderson replied, "Good to hear. We need all the people we can get."

Speaking to Thane, Anderson stated, "Krios, you keep our girl safe."

Thane half smiled, "I will, Sir."

Turning back to Tabitha, Anderson inquired, "What is the status of the mission?"

Tabitha stated, "Went to Mars…retrieved Dr. T'Soni and blue prints for a Prothean weapon against the Reapers."

Anderson cut in, "Why didn't the Protheans use this weapon against the Reapers."

Tabitha continued, "The Protheans had run out of time per archived Prothean script. The blue prints are not Prothean in design, but from an earlier civilization. On Mars fought Reapers and Cerberus…"

Anderson inquired, "Cerberus was on Mars?"

Tabitha answered, "Yes, sir. Cerberus had a sleeper agent on Mars, which killed most of the staff on Mars. The Cerberus agent also injured LC Ashley Williams."

Anderson inquired, "What is LC's condition?"

Tabitha answered, "Per Dr. Lahari, she is in stable condition and will make a full recovery."

Anderson nodded his head, "Good to know. Continue."

Tabitha continued, "Cerberus and the Illusive Man were after the same information as us. From information acquired from Cerberus, went to Eden Prime and found a Prothean."

Anderson raised a hand, slowly shaking his head, disbelief written across his face and in the inflection of his voice, "Prothean…skeleton…mummified remains…"

Tabitha smiled, "No, sir. We found a live Prothean in a statis pod. His name is Javik."

Anderson asked, "You spoke to him?"

Tabitha answered, "Yes, sir. He has no knowledge of the Prothean blue prints for the super weapon. He is a soldier and states he is the avatar for Vengeance for all Protheans."

Anderson smiled, rubbing his cheek with his right hand, "I bet Dr. T'Soni is excited."

Tabitha answered chuckling, "Excited is an understatement. How are you doing? How are the conditions on Earth?"

Anderson became serious, his voice grim, "Earth has lost several million people, but we are fighting back." He smiled faintly, determination in his voice, "We will not go down without a fight. If the Reapers want Earth and us humans, they will have to lose a lot of their kind, whatever their kind is to accomplish it."

Tabitha stated, "I should I have stayed."

Anderson slashed out and down with his right hand, "No, Commander. You are needed where you are. You have to rally and get the other alien races to help us defeat the Reapers."

Tabitha's shoulders slumped slightly, "The Citadel Council stated because of the immanent and/or on going attack of the Reapers, they cannot not help us at this point in time."

Anger in Anderson's voice as he cursed, "Don't they know we have to stand together. The Reapers want us to stay separate…stay divided. Earth history has proven time and time again when people stand together, they have defeated far superior foes." He pointed his knifed hand in front of him, "You have to convince them, Tabitha. No matter what it takes. No matter what you have to do. Earth is counting on you. I am counting on you."

Tabitha came to attention and smartly saluted, "Yes, Admiral."

Anderson turned toward Thane, authoritative tone to his voice, "Krios."

Thane bowed slightly keeping his eyes level with the hologram of Admiral Anderson, face passive, voice neutral, "Yes, Admiral."

"You keep her safe and make sure she succeeds." Anderson smiled slightly as his voice softened, "I need the best assassin in the galaxy. Do you know someone like that?"

Thane ghosted a smile across his features, "I will protect her till my last breath, Admiral."

Anderson smiled as his signal crackled, broke up, and disappeared. Tabitha spoke, "EDI, get Admiral Anderson back."

EDI responded, "The signal is gone, Commander. I have Admiral Hackett on the line."

Tabitha stood up straighter, "Patch the signal over."

A holographic view of Admiral Hackett wavered then solidified as Tabitha saluted, "Admiral."

Admiral Hackett asked straight forwardly, "Was the mission a success on Mars?"

Tabitha answered, standing at attention, "Dr. T'Soni is safe and we acquired blue prints for a Prothean weapon called the Crucible."

Hackett stated, "Send the blue prints to the following coordinates."

Tabitha answered, "I will have EDI security code the signal and send the blue prints as soon as our debrief has concluded."

Hackett asked, "Any causalities?"

Tabitha responded, "LC Ashley Williams was injured. Dr. Lahari has stated she will make a full recovery."

Hackett answered, "Good. We are losing enough good soldiers in this war. What of Eden Prime? What was Cerberus after?"

Tabitha answered, "The mission was a success on Eden Prime. We had no causalities and retrieved a live Prothean."

Surprise crossed Admiral Hackett's features, "Live Prothean, you say. Will he help us? Is he an asset or a liability?"

Tabitha answered, "I have spoken to him. His name is Javik. He is a soldier. He will help us."

Hackett nodded his head, "Good. What of the Citadel Council? Will they help us?"

Tabitha responded, "At this point in time, the Citadel Council cannot give up any resources to assist us."

Hackett cursed, "&%*# them. What is your next mission?"

Tabitha answered, "The Normandy will be assisting the Turians in retrieving the Primarch from Palaven. The Reapers have attacked Palaven, also."

Hackett slowly shook his head, "The Reapers are smart bastards. Take out the two planets and races with the largest naval armadas." He looked straight at Tabitha, "I agree. You need to assist the Turians. Commander, I am counting on you, no matter what the Council says to get the races to stand with us against the Reapers. You will do whatever it takes to get the job done. You understand me, Commander." Admiral Hackett stressed the last sentences raising his voice authoritatively.

Tabitha saluted, "Yes, sir, Admiral."

Hackett saluted back, "You cannot fail, Shepherd. You will not fail, Commander. No matter the sacrifice…the causalities…the cost. Hackett out."

"EDI," Tabitha stated in a military tone.

EDI instantly responded, "Yes, Commander."

"Contact all personnel on the Citadel. Shore leave is over. They have thirty minutes to get back to the Normandy. We leave as soon as I arrive."

"Yes, Commander"

Tabitha pinged Commander Bailey then turned to Kolyat. Kolyat could see Tabitha had her military game face in place. As Tabitha punched a code into her omni-tool, she spoke, "Kolyat, I am relaying video feed of the altercation between your father and I and a group of humans. I need you to follow up with Commander Bailey on the possibility of a Cerberus attack on the Citadel, terrorist, covert, or open."

Walking over to her weapons, she placed them in the special holders on her back, seeing Thane coming out of their bedroom dressed in his leather armor, weapons on his back carrying a back pack slung over one shoulder, "I am ready, Siha."

6


	14. Chapter 14

**End Game – Chapter Fourteen**

Tabitha turned looking fully at Thane, eyes sparking with appreciation and desire for her husband, openly roving over his physique. Her voice octave lower and husky, "I'm glad you will have a chance to battle test the upgraded leather armor."

Thane smiled inwardly, inaudible growl in his chest, for the look of desire and pride he saw in his wife's eyes for him as her mate shifting the position of his body posing for her, "As am I, Siha," voice gravelly from deep in his chest.

Tabitha scanned the apartment seeing breakfast still on the table. Kolyat noticing her glance spoke up, "I will make sure breakfast is put away, dishes done, and apartment taken care of during your absence."

As Tabitha headed to the door, she called over her shoulder, "Kolyat, follow me." On her omni-tool, she called Commander Bailey who responded immediately, "Yes, Commander."

"Thane and I have been sent on a mission. Kolyat will be the liaison between the Normandy and C-SEC."

"Anything else, Shepherd."

"Yes, let the people know that 'Star Commander-Shepherd,' of clan Krios will unite the different races to fight and defeat the Reapers and nothing will stand in our way."

Approval could be heard in Bailey's voice over the omni-tool, "I will and good hunting, Bailey out."

Tabitha and Thane walked side by side with Kolyat slightly behind as the group made their way to the docking port. Tabitha sensed movement as she passed through the Presidium Commons. As Feron materialized out of the shadows beside her, Tabitha heard an audible growl coming from Thane causing Kolyat to state, concern in his voice, "Father, it is just Feron."

Feron responded with his bedroom voice, "Just Feron, Kolyat…I am hurt. I thought after…" Feron sighed audibly, hurt expression crossing his features, "I thought after our last time together. You said you…"

Tabitha controlled herself swallowing the laugh keeping her facial features neutral as both of Thane's eye ridges raised up to his crest ridges, "Kolyat…"

Utter shock and embarrassment written across his facial features, neck fringes blushing a deeper red, voice high and cracking, "Dad, I never…"

Feron cut him off smirking, "Sere Krios, I thought you were taking proper care of your son." Lifting one hand rubbing the side of his face musing, "Well, now we know the reason for the frustration."

Tabitha did not think that Kolyat's neck fringes could turn any redder from embarrassment as Feron shifted next to Kolyat brushing the fingers of his left hand down Kolyat's arm, voice dropping to a husky whisper, "I can help you with your issue or I know a lady or two would love to prove '_Fornax'_ correct about Drells."

Thane smiled chuckling to himself as Kolyat jumped over six inches in the air when Feron caressed his son's arm. Tabitha could not contain her laughter seeing the mortified expression on Kolyat's face, "Feron, that is enough," she stated as soon as she had stopped laughing.

Merriment in Feron's eyes as he squeezed Kolyat's shoulder, "Sorry, my friend. I could not help myself. You left yourself wide open with your open ended statement." He shrugged his shoulders continuing, "…and I could not flirt and tease Tabitha as I normally do with your father being so territorial, at the moment." Tabitha saw a dangerous glint come into Feron's eyes as he shifted his position to the side of Thane, "Can I be of assistance?"

Thane glancing over his shoulder, face neutral, voice deep and gravelly, "Assistance with what?"

Tabitha held her breath seeing the look in Feron's eyes responding, "Feron…don't."

Feron winked at Tabitha before responding, "Thane, I know your cardiovascular system is compromised with Kepral's Syndrome and might not be able to respond adequately to Tabitha's physical condition, right now. Let me help…Two's fun, but three is better."

Kolyat's eyes went huge as he choked. Tabitha groaned, "_He is dead…Feron is dead_.." she thought to herself, "_How am I going to explain this to Commander Bailey. Well, Bailey. Feron was propositioning Thane and me for a threesome when Thane killed him_."

Tabitha did not see Thane lift Feron by his leather collar slamming him into a corridor wall, he moved so fast. What she saw was Thane holding Feron off the ground by his leather armor collar against a wall. His teeth were bared, neck fringes inflated, black flames of rage evident in his eyes, arms shaking from fury, as he hissed and growled low against Feron's neck, "She is mine."

Tabitha biotically moved rapidly over to Thane's side cupping one hand against the side of his face speaking in Drell, "**Thane**," as Feron spoke seductively licking his lips, his eyes gleaming wildly, "I love it when you go all dominant, my assassin."

Thane shifted the side of his face more fully into Tabitha's cupped hand relaxing his tensed muscles lowering Feron looking at Tabitha, voice emotion filled, deep and gravelly, filled with conviction, "**You are mine**!" He exclaimed in Drell.

Tabitha replied, voice soft and reassuring, "**I am yours**."

As soon as Thane released Feron's collar, Tabitha biotically slammed him into the wall, voice escaping through gritted teeth, "Feron, what the hell were you thinking?!" Both Thane and Kolyat watched as Tabitha biotically pulled Feron up close to her face, "I know you…you were not thinking. You want to die. You want the rush…the excitement." Tabitha biotically flung him over the rail.

Thane and Kolyat rushed to the railing looking down, utter shock written across their features as Tabitha advanced rapidly to the railing using her biotics to catch Feron's fall to his death pulling him back onto the Presidium Commons walkway. She hunched down to look into Feron's face as he collapsed to the floor, his legs not able to support himself, "I know you are suicidal at times, and a big flirt, but enough is enough!" Shaking her head, lowering her voice, she continued, "We have the Reapers to contend with. You want to kill yourself. Do it by taking out a few of them or a Cerberus base or two."

Feron lowered his eyes to look at his feet. Tabitha ran her hand through her hair as she spoke in a harsh military manner, "Feron, look at me."

Feron looked up to see not anger or disgust but love and compassion from Tabitha's eyes, "I do not want to see you dead. Liara does not want to see you dead. We need you. You are one of the best Intel operatives." Feron smiled but his smiled vanished as Tabitha continued, voice hard, "…but if you ever pull another stunt like that, if Thane does not kill you, I will. You understand."

Feron slowly nodded his head, 'yes,' as he stood along with Tabitha. Tabitha went over to Thane placing her head against his chest nuzzling and purring, reassuring him. Thane absently ran one of his hands through her hair holding her close with his other arm as he whispered where only Tabitha could hear, "**Please** **forgive me, Siha. I lost control."**

Tabitha responded in like manner where only Thane could hear, ". **If my body is 'in heat,' then you are acting instinctual, like a Drell. There is nothing to forgive, Kadar**."

Thane kissed the top of Tabitha's head before releasing her from his grasp as he heard C-SEC officers approaching. A Turian remarked, "What happened here?"

Tabitha turned to face the Turian and other C-SEC officers speaking matter-of-factly, "Spectre business."

The Turian recognizing Tabitha nodded his head, "Yes, Commander Shepherd-Krios. Do you wish the Drell arrested?"

Tabitha responded, "No. All he needed was an attitude adjustment, but thank you for asking."

Tabitha, Thane, Kolyat, and Feron smiled and chuckled as one human C-SEC officer spoke to his partners as they left, "I thought Commander Bailey was a hard-ass, but I will take a pissed off Commander Bailey any day over Commander Shepherd-Krios."

All four saw the Turian officer clap the human on the upper back as they turned a corner, "I agree with you, but that is the type of person we all need to take on the Reapers and win."

Their enhanced hearing heard the conversation as they trailed the C-SEC officers, "You think Commander Shepherd-Krios will defeat the Reapers?"

"Hell, yes."

3


	15. Chapter 15

**End Game – Chapter Fifteen**

As Thane, Tabitha, Feron, and Kolyat continued toward the docking port, Feron smiled, voice excited, "What a rush, Tabitha!"

Tabitha shook her head sighing in exasperation as she took Thane's hand in hers. Thane glanced over as Tabitha spoke softly, but heatedly, "I know the regs about PDA, but right now I don't give a damn."

Thane smiled slightly as he walked by her side, striding in step, holding her hand firmly. Kolyat noticed people's reaction as his mom and dad strode hand in hand purposefully toward the docking bay. Some xenophobes looked at his parents with disgust, but most humans and aliens alike cheered his parents as they passed.

XXXXX

Ambassador Dominic Osoba was in a foul mood as he waited for the elevator to take him back to the Ambassadorial level. He had been trying to contact his son for days with no response. When he found out that part of his son's Alliance Company was on the Citadel, he tracked them to the club, "Purgatory." None of the soldiers would talk to him. He just wanted to know if his son was alive or dead. By the looks on the soldier's faces, he knew his son was dead, but why wouldn't they acknowledge him. He needed confirmation.

When the elevator doors opened, the Ambassador did not look up as he entered. A deep voice caused him to look up, "What floor, sir?" Startled, Dominic Osoba looked up seeing three male Drells and one human female. His mind on automatic, he responded, "Embassy level."

As the doors closed and the elevator started moving, his mind clicked, "_Commander Shepherd-Krios. Commander Shepherd-Krios was in the elevator with him_," he thought to himself. Quickly his right hand moved pressing the "stop" button on the elevator. Turning toward Tabitha, Dominic Osoba stated, "You're Commander Shepherd-Krios."

Tabitha looked at the man dressed in a business suit replying in a calm voice, "Yes, sir. How may I be able to assist you?"

It seemed like a weight was lifted off his heart as he replied, voice emotion filled, eyes tearing up, "My name is Dominic Osoba and my son is an Alliance soldier stationed at the base on planet Benning near the colony. I have not heard from him in over a week. Part of his Company is here and I tried to talk to them at the club, "Purgatory." None of the soldiers would look at me or talk to me. I just want to know if my son is alive or dead. I know you have much more important missions and …"

Tabitha placed a comforting hand on his arm, voice calm and steady, "Sir, I will do my best to find out the status of your son. What is his name?"

A tear slipped down his cheek as he replied, "My son…yes, I forgot to give you his name," voice breaking.

Kolyat watched in awe as Tabitha focused on the gentleman calming and helping him. Smiling to himself, he thought, "_My father was correct. Tabitha was sent by the goddess Arashu. She is a warrior angel both defending and protecting people, no matter the race_."

Tabitha raised her voice slightly but keeping the timbre calm and steady, "Sir, your son's name?"

Dominic Osoba looked at Tabitha, "His name is the same as mine. I am Senior and he is Junior."

Thane smiled inwardly, heart filling with pride and love for his Siha. She was a warrior, dedicated and strong but also an angel, loving and caring for others. He closed his eyes praying, "_Arashu, thank you for my Siha. Thank you for granting me the strength to be her Kadar, to protect her as she protects others_."

Tabitha moved her hand from Dominic Osoba's arm pressing the "start' button on the elevator, "Sir, please give the information where you can be reached to my son, Kolyat. He is a C-SEC officer. I do have to leave on an urgent mission, but I will find out about your son. I give you my word."

Tabitha put her hand out as Dominic Osoba grasped it firmly, "Thank you, Commander. I know it is not much, but I will pray for you, your ship the Normandy, and your family and crew."

As the elevator door opened, Tabitha held onto the Ambassador's hand, "Sir, you honor me with your prayers. Prayers are most important. Thank you."

Tabitha released the Ambassador's hand as he stepped out of the elevator pressing the "hold" button. Turning to Kolyat, "Son, please get the information from Mr. Osoba and forward it to my omni-tool." Pressing her forehead to his, she purred from her throat as she continued, "Be safe. We will contact you soon."

Lump formed in Kolyat's throat as he pressed his forehead first to Tabitha and then to Thane as Thane spoke, "Be safe, son and be strong for your Siha, Haida." Look of shock crossed Kolyat's features as the elevator doors closed.

XXXXX

Liara T'Soni was waiting at the elevator when Thane, Tabitha, and Feron stepped off by the docking bay. Liara smiled, putting her hand out for Thane to grasp, "It is good to see you, Thane. By your outfit and backpack, I would say you are joining us on the Normandy."

Thane ghosted a smile taking the proffered hand bowing slightly looking at her as he brought the hand up to his lips feathering a kiss on the back before releasing it, "Yes, Doctor. I will be joining the crew to assist Tabitha in fighting the Reapers."

A faint tint of pink colored Liara's cheeks as Feron hissed in a tone only Thane and Tabitha could hear as he took Liara's arm leading her away from Thane and Tabitha toward the Normandy.

As Tabitha and Thane strode through the docking bay area toward the Normandy, she heard her name being called from behind her causing her to stop and turn toward the voice seeing a Turian approaching, "Commander Shepherd-Krios."

Tabitha replied, "Yes."

Thane stopped also turning to see the Turian stating, "My name is Captain Pathos Reevis of the 3rd Regiment of the 8th Brigade. I heard you were heading into Turian space."

Tabitha replied, "Yes, sir. I have been given a mission in Turian space."

"Good, I have a request. The banner for the 1st Regiment of the 8th Brigade is lost. If you come across it, please return it to myself here at the Citadel."

Tabitha saluted, "I will sir."

The Turian returned the salute, "Thank you for me and the Turian people. Good hunting."

As Tabitha turned toward back toward the Normandy, she replied over her shoulder, "If we do not stand and fight together, we will lose apart in this war."

2


	16. Chapter 16

**End Game – Chapter Sixteen**

As soon as Tabitha and Thane were on the Normandy, Tabitha spoke into her headset comm, "Joker."

Joker instantly replied, "Yes, Commander."

"Set a course for the moon Menae near Palaven – top speed."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"And Joker…"

"Yes, Shepherd…"

"The Reapers have attacked Palaven like Earth."

Tabitha could hear laughter in Joker's voice, "No problem, Shepherd…just the way I like it." The communication ended as Thane and Tabitha stepped into the elevator. Tabitha pressed the button for the Captain's quarters while speaking aloud, "EDI…"

The familiar melodious voice answered, "Yes, Commander."

"Send star charts of Turian space around Palaven to the war room."

"Anything else, Commander."

The door of the elevator opened as Tabitha and Thane stepped out entering the Captain's quarters. Tabitha continued, "Yes, I would like a detailed in-depth astronomical analysis of all the moons and planets around Palaven, including soil content, rock substructure and density, atmosphere and ocean analysis, plant and animal life, and military and civilian populations."

"Very well."

"And EDI…"

"Yes, Commander."

"Please keep all humidity out of the Normandy, except for the quarters for Javik, and adjust the temperature and humidity levels in the Captain's quarters to the former pre-set conditions when Thane was on the Normandy before."

"Yes, Commander…and I am glad that you were able to join us, Sere Krios. You will be an asset to the crew and will be able to keep the Commander's stress levels within tolerable limits, hopefully."

Thane bowed slightly to the room, arms at his sides, "It is an honor to be a part of the Normandy crew again. Thank you for your confidence in me. I will endeavor to meet the goals you have set for me, impossible as they may seem, pertaining to the Commander."

Tabitha looked at Thane seeing a glint in the depths of his black eyes, "Thane," she cried out, brows knitting together above her eyes.

Thane gave her a half smile as he looked around the quarters walking over to an in-set closet placing his clothes in drawers and hanging up on hangers, "Siha, you know I speak the truth. I am your protector. My arm…my body is yours, but you are the Commander of this ship."

Tabitha was staring at the empty in-set fish tank as Thane placed his arms around her gently bringing her back against his chest. Tabitha could feel his voice reverberating from his chest as he softly spoke into her hair, "Years ago, you told me that I would not be able to understand all the demands of command. I did not understand then, but over the years, I have gained wisdom. I am here for you, Siha. I will listen when you need to talk and/or vent. I will be here when you need a shoulder to cry on. My body is yours when you need to exercise and/or work out."

Tabitha felt his voice go an octave lower as he spoke the last sentence. She turned in his arms nuzzling his neck, "I will take you up on the exercise later, but for now, thank you, for coming. Thank you for everything."

Tabitha could feel his breath by her ear as he replied, "You are welcome, my love. Over the years, you listened to me. When I could not or would not talk, you knew when to leave me alone and when to comfort with your presence. Thank you."

Tabitha leaned her head back, "Kiss me," she whispered.

Thane lowered his head brushing his lips across hers. They linked their hands together as Thane gently pushed Tabitha back against the fish tank. The kiss was slow and explorative as Tabitha opened up to her husband with time seeming to stop. When Thane pulled back, he saw that her eyes were slightly dilated, as she smiled, "I love a good buzz from kissing."

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, "I want to check on Javik and some of the other crew members before the mission. Do you wish to come along or would you rather stay here and meditate?"

Tabitha saw flames dancing in Thane's eyes as he spoke, "What I wish would be unwise at this time. I will accompany you. I am curious. I have never seen an actual Prothean only mutated versions, Collectors."

Tabitha playfully punched him in the arm, "What am I? chopped liver."

Thane smiled, "You are only part Prothean."

Tabitha smiled as they exited the quarters, "True."

Javik was leaning over a basin letting his fingers dip into the water as Thane and Tabitha entered the room he was occupying on the Engineering Level. Not turning around, Javik spoke, voice deep and full, coming from his chest like Thane, but not like Thane, "Commander, I am ready to accompany you on missions. I have been exploring this ship experiencing numerous species. Because of so many different and varying species, I find I need to wash my hands often because of the residual DNA."

Tabitha spoke, smile in her voice, "I am pleased you are rested. I can use everybody I can get for this next mission."

As Javik turned, he saw Tabitha approaching, hand outstretched ungauntleted. Thane was fascinated by the Prothean. He stood over seven feet tall encased in armor reminiscent of 17th century Earth samari style. He noticed that the Reapers did not change the head configuration or four eyes when they mutated the Protheans into Collectors. Thane was fascinated that the Prothean had neck fringes the same as his race with a body structure similar to Turians and Quarians. "_The Prothean scientists must have genetically altered numerous species during their time_," he thought to himself, "_As the Salarians have experimented and uplifted numerous species_."

Both Javik and Tabitha's eyes went wide as their hands met in a hand shake; skin against skin and Prothean DNA interacting with Prothean/Human DNA. Because of the connection Tabitha had with Thane, both experienced Javik's memories.

Javik's Memories

There is a bite to the air as I push the flap of the tent aside stepping outside letting the wind whip around my body. "_This will be our last stand," _I think to myself, "_The best of the Prothean warriors will be placed in stasis pods on this nothing planet sleeping till the Reapers go back into dark space. We will emerge and re-establish the Prothean Empire with the assistance of the primitive races and defeat the Reapers. The Protheans will be victorious_."

Sensing movement, I turn to see Janaria stepping out of the tent, wind twisting the robe about the curves of her body. She smiles as she sees me which brings a smile to my eyes. Lifting my arm, she leans against my side, speaking softly in Prothean, "_**Today is the day, my General. Today you will achieve victory for the Prothean Empire**_."

I turn her to look at me placing my forehead against hers, "_**Janaria, today is also a victory for us**_," as I place one hand against her swollen belly, "_**and our child**_."

A tremor to her voice, looking at me, Janaria replies, placing one of her hands along my neck fringes, "_**Javik, my General. I am so honored to be carrying your child, but you cannot properly acknowledge and formally claim our child. I am a slave and a breed. It would dishonor**_…"

Taking her hand from my face, I clasp it firmly between my own, my voice laden with pent-up emotion, "_**Honor be damned. This is our child born from love not lust. I cannot formally acknowledge you as my mate, but in my heart**_," placing her hand enclosed in mine over my heart, "_**you are my mate. I do not care that there is primitive Drell blood in your ancestry. You are mine. Remember, I fought and killed other Protheans for you. When I wanted to give up these past years against the Reapers, you gave me the faith to continue because you believed. You are my hope as our child will be the victory for the future of the new Prothean Empire**_."

I watch as tears slip silently down the side of her face into her neck fringes, "_**I love you, my General. Remember that no matter what happens today or some day in the future**_." From the sad far away expression in her eyes, it seems she knows something I do not as I pull her close wrapping my arms around her feeling our child's movements.

"_**Come, it is still early**_," I whisper near her ear canal, feeling her shutter in my arms, "_**Let me love you one last time before we go into stasis**_," as I walk both of us back into the tent.

Later, stepping out of the tent fully dressed in my armor, I call the Prothean super computer, Victory. A digital image materializes next to me, "_**Yes, General**_."

"_**I**_ _**need you to escort Janaria to the location I have chosen for her stasis pod. When you have accomplished that task come back to me**_."

"_**Yes, General**_."

As Janaria exits the tent, I embrace her placing my forehead against hers, "_**Be safe, my love. I will see you soon. We will be victorious**_."

Janaria does not say anything as she follows the digital image of Victory down into the valley and out of my view. I turn heading to the base where my men are waiting. I watch in silence as my men step into the stasis pods before being lowered into prepositioned slots in the underground bunker.

There is less than twelve of us left when Victory materializes next to me, "_**General, the Reapers are here. The base has been compromised. There must have been an indoctrinated spy among us**_."

The ground shakes as underground explosives go off. Victory replies, "_**Stasis pods have been damaged from the explosives**_."

"_**How many**_?" I yell as I counter attack mutated Protheans.

"_**I do not know at the moment**_," states Victory in a clinical dispassionate voice.

I watch my squad of ten dwindle down to three as wave after wave of Reaper husks assault our position. The last two soldiers turn to me, "_**General, go with Victory. We will hold them off as long as we can. We will not be taken alive for the Reapers to use us. You must survive for the future of the Prothean race. Death before dishonor, General**_," as the men salute me before closing the blast door to the base.

I quickly follow Victory to my stasis pod laying down. The lid slides shut as I feel first warm then cold then nothingness. In my head, I hear Victory, "_**General, the Reapers bombarded the planet from space with small asteroids. There is planet wide devastation and destruction. Several Reapers were destroyed by our remaining fleet of ships along with our own ships littering debris across the surface of this planet. Some of my systems were damaged. From the Prothean and Reaper tech, I will attempt repairs to stabilize my computer systems**_."

My mind shouts, "_**How many of my men survived? Did Janaria survive? Victory**_…"

Time ceases for me as I sleep in stasis for year after year till my mind awakens to sounds of construction. Through my mind's eye, I see primitives called humans terra forming and colonizing the planet.

Victory's Memories

If my fellow Protheans knew that I had become sentient, I would be destroyed. I am Prothean and believe that it is the destiny of all races to succumb and follow the rules and dictates of the Prothean Empire. Because of this, I keep my knowledge of self awareness to myself and maintain the illusion of computer servitude. I will serve the Empire.

It was an honor for me when I was given the avatar title of Victory for the Prothean Empire. I thought it appropriate when General Javik was given the avatar title of Vengeance for the Protean Empire. I consider him a true Prothean and friend. I considered it an honor when he allowed me to protect his love, Janaria.

When the Reapers attacked the base I did everything I could to protect and save the Protheans under my direction and care. That included taking Prothean and Reaper tech to supplement my damaged computer systems. No matter what I did, over the centuries, stasis pod after stasis pod failed and the Protheans died. I determined no matter what to maintain Janaria and Javik's stasis pods, even at the expense of my own existence.

It was a pleasant surprise when ships landed on the planet again. I determined that the race was humans from the Sol System. I watched as the planet was terra formed and colonies built. I observed and waited patiently for the humans to find the stasis pods and Protean beacon.

One day, I observed the colony was attacked by another race, Baterians. One severely injured female found her way to the underground bunker housing my essence in the remnants of the super computer and Janaria's stasis pod. I could tell she was pregnant toward the end of her third trimester. She had been followed by several Baterians. Along with my help, the Batarians were killed, but not before they terminally injured the pregnant human female. After the battle, I noticed that a stray bullet had broken the seal on Janaria's stasis pod.

At this point, I concluded that Janaria would not survive the thawing process because the stasis pod had been comprised. From the knowledge I had acquired from the Reaper tech, I broke the Batarians down into their base components and used the gel as an energy source for myself.

Upon determining the flexibility of human DNA and RNA, I utilized the genetic code of Javik and Janaria's unborn child to supplement the human baby. I would make sure that Janaria and Javik's progeny would survive. Before the human female died, she choked out that her name was Samantha Shepherd and to please call her child Thomas if it was a boy or Tabitha if it was a girl.

To physically maintain the little girl, I broke down the bodies of both the human female and Janaria feeding and maintaining her systems in Janaria's stasis pod. Less than six months later, Tabitha's DNA started breaking down because of the asurgance of her biotic powers. It needed another component to maintain the delicate balance. At that point, I knew what I had to do. Through the Reaper tech, my systems had become organic based. I merged with the small child allowing the organic based nanites to constantly maintain and control all her systems. I left the super computer still functioning for maintaining Javik's stasis pod.

XXXXX

Javik slumped back against the basin as Tabitha slumped to her knees shaking uncontrollably. Having eidetic memory and experiencing memories over the years caused Thane to not be affected like Tabitha or Javik. He raced to Tabitha's side dropping on his knees pulling her into his arms, "Tabitha, everything will be fine. Relax…breathe...listen to my voice, Siha."

Tabitha stopped shaking listening to Thane's calm steady voice. As she turned looking at Javik, she questioned in a hoarse choked whisper, "You're my father?!" Slowly bringing herself under control, she stood up.

Thane stood up beside her in one fluid motion. Placing one hand gingerly on her shoulder feeling the tension, he spoke almost inaudibly, "Siha…"

Tabitha knew she could not wrestle with the emotions of the experience at the present time. She was Commander Shepherd-Krios of the Normandy and her mission was to get the Primarch safely off of Menae. Schooling her features into stone, she looked at Thane. Thane seeing her expression dropped his hand from her shoulder bowing slightly, "My arm is yours, Siha, as always," keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

Thane relaxed inside when he saw his beloved's eyes soften for a moment for him alone mouthing, "Thank you," before steeling her eyes and facial expression again.

Tabitha turned toward Javik, "Because of the resurgence of past memories, I need to inquire if you are still capable of participating on the upcoming mission?"

Javik stood up to his full height turning all four of his golden eyes upon Commander Shepherd-Krios, his daughter. He ground out the words through gritted teeth, "I am Prothean. I am ready for the mission."

Tabitha smiled slightly, "Good to know. Meet down in the shuttle bay in 60 EST (Earth Standard Time) minutes."

As Tabitha turned to leave, Javik inquired, "The Drell with you. I sensed his presence throughout different parts of the ship. He is diseased. The two of you have a physical relationship."

Tabitha turned back toward Javik, "Yes, General. The Drell has a name, Thane Krios, and he is my bond-mate."

Javik spoke straight forwardly, "He is diseased. He is a liability. He will jeopardize the mission."

Thane saw a muscle twitch along Tabitha's jaw line knowing his Siha was attempting to keep her anger in check. Tabitha closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She softened her features slightly allowing her emotions to show through her eyes as she replied calmly but in a heated tone, "Thane is an asset not a liability. He is my Kadar. This is a different time period than yours, Javik. I do not and will not abandon my family or friends. That includes you, father. I guard, I protect, and I serve. Fifty minutes."

Javik watched as Thane and Tabitha exited his living quarters. He mused to himself, "_We have a daughter, Janaria. You would be proud. I saw you in her eyes. She has spirit, determination, and compassion, but will her compassion be her downfall_."

5


	17. Chapter 17

**End Game – Chapter Seventeen**

Tabitha did not say a word as she and Thane walked to the elevator, her posture military straight, facial expression blank, eyes ice-blue, lips in a thin line. Thane's enhanced vision saw the confusion raging inside through the chaos of colors swirling around her body. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Thane pressed the "stop" button turning toward Tabitha, "Siha."

Tabitha looked at Thane. That one word held so much meaning for her, memories of their past flitting across her consciousness. Forcing the memories back into her subconscious, she closed her eyes for a moment grounding herself in the present. As she opened her eyes, small smile flitting across her face, eyes melting into the oceans of Kadje, Thane's rigid posture relaxed, "Thane, you always know what to say."

Thane ghosted a smile keeping his right hand covering the "start" button as Tabitha's eyes took in his position and posture. Leaning back against the elevator wall, she exhaled audibly, "Thane…Kadar. What happened with Javik…the memories," crossing her arms across her chest, "We need to talk…will talk…just not now." Standing up, authority in her voice, "I have a mission…we have a mission to get the Primarch off of Menae."

Thane did not say a word as he pressed the "start" button. Tabitha smiled ruefully, "You did it again."

Inclining his head slightly, arms behind his back in his classic defensive position, he spoke simply, smile in his voice, "Yes."

As the elevator doors opened unto the Crew Deck, Tabitha spoke, "Thane, tell Liara about the mission and meet me at the shuttle bay. I am going to the War Room to analyze some information." Without a word, Thane stepped out of the elevator before the doors slid shut.

EDI's voice came over the comm as the elevator went up to the CIC, "Shepherd, specifically coded signal you had requested for me to monitor is registering from an asteroid field."

As Tabitha proceeded to the War Room, she answered, "Thank you, EDI. Joker, change course to intercept the signal, top speed."

Joker responded, "Yes, Ma'am," unspoken question in his voice.

In the War Room, Tabitha brought up schematics, graphs, charts, and analysis on the planets and moons around Palaven. She was looking for anything which might give them an advantage over the Reapers. As she quickly scanned the information, a smile flickered across her features, "_It is a long shot_," she thought to herself, "_but it just might work. The Reapers will not be expecting this_."

"We are at the designated coordinates, Commander," stated Joker.

As Tabitha left the war room, she pinged Liara on her omni-tool in a secure coded text, "The package has arrived."

Liara responded under the secure code, "Make sure there are no additional charges."

As Tabitha entered the shuttle bay, she called over to Steve Cortez, "Taking the shuttle out for a test drive. Be back in a few minutes."

Look of confusion on his face as he answered, "Yes, Commander."

James Vega came into step right behind her. As she stepped into the shuttle, she turned, "Not this time, LT. Change of plans. Make sure everybody is assembled in the war room upon my return."

Turning to walk away, he responded, smile evident in his voice, "Your call, Lola."

Standing up from his meditative state on the floor of the shuttle, Thane inquired, "Siha."

"You are my co-pilot today. Come up here and buckle yourself in. It may be a bumpy ride."

Laughter evident in Thane's voice, "Siha, I have ridden with you before. Any ride with you is …bumpy…to say the least."

Thane ran through the check list quickly and efficiently as Tabitha responded to each inquiry in the affirmative. Glancing over at Thane, she nodded her head, "Cortez, open the bay doors."

Cortez looked over at Vega as the shuttle left the bay heading toward the asteroid belt, "What was that about?"

Vega answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Don't know." Turning to face Cortez, he asked, "What do you know of the Commander?"

Cortez answered, "Only what the official reports, media, and some gossip have stated over the years. Commander Tabitha Shepherd-Krios: orphan – joined the Alliance at age 18 – N-7 training at age 19 – Skyllian Blitz at age 22 – almost single handedly held off Batarian slavers till Alliance reinforcements arrived – first human spectre – saved the Citadel – defeated Saren, Geth, and Sovereign – presumed dead – resurrected by Cerberus – married Drell assassin - destroyed Collector Base – fighting war against Reapers."

Vega smiled as he headed toward the elevator calling over his shoulder, "I had a chance and glanced over her classified file," Waiting at the elevator, he softly whistled to himself, "Cortez, what you just said is only about 10% truth, the rest is BS." The elevator opened as Vega placed his hand over the opening to keep it from closing, "Shepherd joined the Alliance when she was 14 not 18. She was at the Skyllian Blitz, but she saved the planet Kadje from the main Batarian slavers. And the Drell assassin, Thane Krios…she became his bond mate at age 17. He also helped train her." Vega stepped in the elevator, "I forgot…Commander Shepherd-Krios is not all human. She is a Prothean/Human hybrid. If the brass knew I looked at her file, I would probably be dead."

Before the elevator doors closed, Cortez heard, "From what I saw, I respect her and will follow her orders without question."

XXXXX

As Tabitha maneuvered around asteroids, Thane asked, "Where are we going, Siha?"

Tabitha replied, "Meeting some old friends," keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"In an asteroid field?" He questioned.

"They do not want their presence known."

When Thane realized that Tabitha was not forthcoming with any more information, he closed his eyes in meditation, concentrating on each breath. Smiling to himself, he knew from experience that keeping his eyes closed was the best way when riding with Tabitha.

Tabitha was approaching the middle of the asteroid field when her omni-tool pinged. Shutting down the engines, she kept her position via maneuvering thrusters. Smiling to himself keeping his eyes closed, Thane questioned, "Are we there yet?"

Tabitha playfully punched him in the upper arm, "Smart aleck."

As Thane opened his eyes, a Geth scout ship materialized in front of them, opening its bay doors. Utilizing the thrusters, she brought the shuttle into the docking bay. Turning to Thane, "Since this is a Geth ship, it probably does not have an atmosphere…"

Before Tabitha could finish her sentence, Thane pulled his hood over his head locking it into his leather armor, "My gauntlets are with my sniper rifle in the hold of the shuttle."

As Thane pulled on his gauntlets, Tabitha locked her helmet in place, hitting the door release with her right hand, "You do not seem surprised," her voice mechanical through the helmet.

Thane's voice deeper and more raspy through the respirator of the hood, "Surprised, no, Siha. I have learned over the years, anything and everything is possible with you."

Stepping out of the shuttle into the cargo hold, Tabitha and Thane saw two figures approaching from the shadows. Tabitha walked swiftly clasping Legion's hand in hers while playfully punching Tali Zorah in the upper right arm, "Glad you received my message before Earth was attacked."

Legion flapped his emoticons, upper lights flashing blue, "We are sorry for the attack of the Reapers on Earth, Shepherd-Commander. We do not understand why your military did not accept your evidence of the Old Machines as valid. Geth consensus was achieved on the Old Machines threat. That is why we searched for you after the Old Machines indoctrinated the Heretics."

As Legion and Tabitha were conversing, Tali pressurized the cargo bay, "Cargo bay is pressurized. You can remove your helmets."

As Tabitha removed her helmet, she answered Legion's inquiry, "Thank you for your concern, Legion. You have more compassion than some organics I know." Her last statement punctuated by sarcasm.

As Thane pulled his hood back from his head fitting it back into the collar of his leather armor, he stated sardonically, "Would the initials of one said organic be 'TIM'."

Tabitha smiled, winking at Thane, giving a thumb's up reply, "Bingo."

Legion's eye flaps rose, "We do not understand, Shepherd-Commander, what the Earth game, Bingo, has to do with the initials 'TIM' and less compassion from organics."

Tali laughed, gently placing her hand on Legion's arm, "The word, Bingo, is old earth slang for an affirmative affirmation like, yes. I believe the initials, 'TIM,' stand for the Illusive Man."

Tabitha smiled broadly giving the thumbs up to Tali and Legion, "Bingo." Walking over to them, she asked, "Since you responded to my message, you were able to fix 'Vigil' from Ilos?"

Tali bent over behind one console bringing up two omni-tools, one in each hand, "Yes."

Thane asked, "I thought the VI was destroyed by Saren," walking up behind Tabitha.

Tabitha leaned back against his chest, "I did, also, till Liara contacted me."

Legion seeing the interaction between Thane and Tabitha moved up behind Tali gently massaging her shoulders through the enviro-suit with his hands. Tabitha smiled to herself seeing the exchange between Tali and Legion. She felt more than heard Thane's question, his voice rumbling from his chest through the armor of her back, "When did Liara contact you?"

"During our time on the Citadel before I was arrested. Liara went along with an exploration team to Ilos headed by Mordin. The Counsel may not have taken the Reaper threat seriously, but others did. Mordin, working with his old STG contacts, received covert funding for an intelligence gathering operation to Ilos. Liara was a part of the team as the Prothean expert and had been to the planet with Garrus and I. 'Vigil' was not a VI but an AI. With the extreme hatred and prejudice against synthetics by the Protheans, I conjecture the AI's maintained their VI appearance so as to not be destroyed. The Protheans working with the AI's knew they were more than VI's."

Tabitha stood up unclasping and removing the armor from her forearms and gauntlets from her hands as she continued talking to Thane, "Liara contacted me a few days before I was arrested stating the mission was a success. Vigil had been found and downloaded, but was in very bad shape with lots of corrupted data. I instructed Liara to contact Tali and Legion for their help in the restoration of 'Vigil'." She turned to look at Thane, "I was going to tell you, but I was arrested and…" Tabitha shrugged her shoulders, "I forgot…" Smiling, she rapped her right knuckles against her head, "Sorry, no perfect memory."

Ghosting a smile, Thane replied, pulling Tabitha into a hug, laying his head a top hers, "Apology accepted. Even the great Commander Shepherd can make a mistake or forget something once and awhile."

Tali leaned back against Legion's chest as Legion spoke, "Upon acquisition of AI, 'Vigil', restoration was made of all data files, removing any corrupted files."

Tali cut in, "It appears that someone hacked into Vigil's software attempting to destroy him through an implanted virus corrupting and destroying all his data files. Realizing what had been done, Vigil downloaded all non-corrupted files into another location. Legion brought Vigil back to life and I adapted an omni-tool as his portable platform."

Surprise in her voice, Tabitha commented, "I remember when you hated all Geth and wanted them dead. You were so suspicious of EDI as an AI. You cursed me when I brought Legion on board the Normandy and then when I activated him…You tried to kill him…and now you and Legion are a couple and helping me with Prothean AI's." Smiling, she spread her arms wide, "What next, little Legions running around…"

Tabitha knew Tali was blushing as Legion responded, "Shepherd-Commander, we are not capable of biological reproduction. Geth are software. We are capable of sexual intercourse and do achieve mutual consensus with Tali."

Tabitha glanced at Thane attempting to hold back laughter as Tali stood up turning, looking at Legion, embarrassment evident in her voice, "Legion!" she exclaimed, voice higher pitched.

Not comprehending, Legion's eye flaps moved up and down, his four upper lights blinking pink, red, and purple. Pulling Tali into an embrace, Legion spoke, "Legion enjoys reaching mutual consensus with Tali. Legion loves Tali."

Moving toward Tali and Legion, Tabitha placed one hand on each of their shoulders, voice passion filled, "What the two of you have is one of the reasons why I am fighting the Reapers. I need to prove my father, Javik, the Reapers, Cerberus, and others wrong. Organics and AI's and synthetics can live, love, and work together." Speaking to Tali, affectionately squeezing her shoulder, she continued, "Even though, you had been told since you were young that the Geth started the war and because of the atrocities of the war perpetrated by the Geth, the Quarians had to leave Rannoch to survive and all Geth were evil incarnate needing to be killed on site, you listened to me. Over time, you developed a friendship with Legion, which developed into love." Looking at Legion seeing his emoticons rising, "And Legion…you developed a friendship with Tali, not just because the exchange of data was mutually beneficial, but you actually enjoyed Tali's company. When Tali was injured on a mission, you rescued her going against the mutual consensus of your software. You state you have 1183 programs running inside your mobile platform. When you went against your programming, you proved you are an individual and not just programming."

Legion's eye flaps moved up and down showing expression as he placed one of his hands on Tabitha's upper arm, "Thank you, Shepherd-Commander. We consider you a friend…" Looking at Thane, "Bond-mate, Thane Krios, also. Legion would disregard safety parameters to rescue bond-mate Krios and Shepherd-Commander."

Thane bowed slightly, voice deep and resonant, "Thank you, Legion. It has always been an honor to work with you."

Looking at Thane, Legion asked, "May I make an inquiry?"

Thane nodded his head, "Yes. What is your question?" Raising his eye ridges in a questioning manner.

"With your advanced Kepral's Syndrome, are you still able to achieve mutual consensus with Shepherd-Commander?"

Both Tali and Tabitha placed one hand to their foreheads bowing their heads slowing shaking them groaning under their breaths, "Legion," as Thane smiled to himself answering Legion, "Yes, multiple times."

Before Legion could make any more inquires of a personal nature, Tabitha interrupted, "Thane, can you assist me with the upgraded omni-tools?"

Thane moved over beside Tabitha, "Yes, Siha." He picked up one of the omni-tools from the top of the console Tali had placed them on fitting it on Tabitha's right forearm.

Speaking inaudibly, Tabitha mouthed, "Victory link up to Vigil." Tabitha gasped in pain as needle sharp projections punctured her skin. She dropped to one knee as the omni-tool activated, lights dancing in random patterns.

Look of concern on Thane's face and evident in his voice, "Siha, we need to remove the omni-tool."

Standing up slowly, Tabitha responded, pain still evident in the inflection of her speech, "No, Thane. It is okay. I was caught unprepared."

Thane asked, "Unprepared for what?"

Legion answered, "The interfacing of the omni-tool to Shepherd-Commander."

Thane turned abruptly, anger showing in his voice, "Tali, Legion, what upgrades exactly did you make to the omni-tool? What is this interface? What…"

Tabitha placed her left hand along Thane's cheek applying gently pressure causing him to turn his head to look at her. She saw love and concern in the depths of his eyes, "Kadar, I am fine. Tali and Legion would not have known. The omni-tool is the mobile platform for the AI, Vigil. I did not expect the omni-tool to interface directly to me. Remember the memories from Javik' s quarters…I can only speculate that the bio-nano technology of the Prothean AI, Victory, caused the direct interface with Vigil."

Tali came forward scanning Tabitha with her omni-tool, awe and bewilderment evident in her voice, "I believe you are correct, Tabitha. I thought my previous scans of you were showing Cerberus cybernetics not bio-organic nano Prothean technology."

Thane and Tabitha looked at each other as Thane covered her left hand with one of his gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb before removing his hand allowing Tabitha to drop her hand to her side. Turning to Tali and Legion, clearing her throat before replying, "It is complicated. I am confused myself, at the moment. When I get all this figured out, I will let you know."

Raising her right forearm in front of her body, she spoke, "Vigil."

A holographic image of a Prothean materialized, "I remember you. You are the human…" Vigil stopped lifting one hand scanning Tabitha. The image appeared to be in deep concentration before continuing, "I was mistaken in my assessment. You are Prothean. That is not possible. I must do internal diagnostics on myself before proceeding."

Tabitha cut in, "No need for internal diagnostics, on the Prothean part…"humor evident in her voice. "You are correct. We have met before. My name is Commander Tabitha Shepherd-Krios of Earth Alliance and a spectre of the Citadel Counsel. Your mobile platform and software were badly corrupted when we last met on Ilos. You can perform a detailed scan of myself. You will find Prothean, Drell, and Human DNA."

Tabitha raised a hand before Tali or Legion could say anything, "As I stated before…it is complicated. I will explain everything in time. Please trust me."

Legion stated, "We trust you Shepherd-Commander. We will wait for consensus of your thoughts."

Affection in her voice, Tali replied, "Ditto on what Legion said. You have always been a honest and true friend."

Tabitha felt a slight electrical charge through her nerves and warmth through her body as Vigil interfaced with Victory scanning her. A bemused scientific expression crossed Vigil's features as he spoke clinically, "Commander Tabitha Shepherd…physical age-32 standard earth years…DNA and RNA hybrid mix of Prothean, Drell, and Human intermixed with Prothean nano technology. Physical health excellent condition…hormones slightly elevated...normal for fertilization and pregnancy…"

Tabitha's mouth dropped open, blank look on her face, "I'm what?!"

Thane caught her shoulders steadying her, her legs buckling underneath her, "Vigil, are you sure of your findings? Tabitha and I have been together for over fifteen years and have been sexually active for most of that time. Why would she get pregnant now?"

Vigil's holographic image wavered and disappeared before materializing less than a minute later, "Upon more detailed diagnostic scans, I have determined evidence of elevated Prothean specific hormones in her system. Usual occurrences of this nature happens between direct interaction of Protheans when one has reached the stage of reproductive maturity."

Tali coughed anxiously, "Should I say congratulations?..."

Voice wavering emotionally filled, Tabitha responded, "Congrads are fine, Tali. The timing could be better." Her hand found Thane's squeezing tightly, "There is a plan and purpose for the pregnancy in these troubled times. We…" Looking at Thane, eyes misting over, "I must have faith. There is a reason. If I do not know, it does not matter. A much higher power than myself is directing this…"

Wrapping his arms around her, Thane brought Tabitha's head to rest against his neck humming to her. Legion's emoticons moved back and forth, "An inquiry, bond-mate Krios…What is the reason for the vocalization from your throat?"

"Drell have different vocalizations for different situations. The vibrations from the humming have a soothing and calming effort. Through experience, I know this works with Shepherd-Commander."

Looking at Tali, Thane asked, "Will you and Legion be joining the Normandy?"

Tali shook her head, No. "Legion needs to get back to his people and I have been summoned back to the Migrant Fleet."

Tabitha moved out of Thane's embrace, turning to face Tali and Legion, face and voice serious and brusque, "I understand your loyalty to the Migrant Fleet, but they exiled you when they found out about your relationship with Legion. You know you may be walking into a trap."

Tali slumped her shoulders, slight defeat in her voice, "Quite possibly, it is a trap. I must go for Legion and my people. From working with Liara, I know they are preparing…and I believe it is war against the Geth."

Exasperation in her voice, Tabitha thundered, "Are they crazy?! The Reapers are attacking and your people want to start a war with the Geth!"

Thane stated quietly, "Siha, it is not Tali or Legion's fault."

Running her hand through her hair, Tabitha stated softly, "I'm sorry, Tali. I know your first loyalty is to your people…"

Tali walked over placing her hand on Tabitha's upper arm, "No, Tabitha. My first loyalty is to my mate, Legion. You and Thane taught me that over the years. To protect Legion and the Geth, I am going to the Migrant Fleet. Legion is going back to Rannoch to convince the Geth that the Migrant Fleet is not a threat. Once this crisis is stopped, we both will join up with the Normandy with your fight against the Reapers." She playfully punched Tabitha, "As Garrus would say, we cannot let you have all the glory and/or kills."

Legion responded, "Legion concurs, Shepherd-Commander. I have a standing bet with Valkarian, Zaheed, Jack, and Grunt for kills against Cerberus and Reapers. The bet was made after your arrest. Right now, I am losing because I am not in the fight." His mini flash lights flashing blue for sadness.

Thane picked up the other omni-tool while Tabitha put her armor and gauntlets back on. As she was walking back to the shuttle, she called over her shoulder, "Please do not say anything about my pregnancy."

Thane walking along side Tabitha raised a hand, "May Aminkira and Arashu safely guide you till we meet again."

As soon as the shuttle cleared the Geth ship heading back to the Normandy, Thane turned to Tabitha apprehension in his voice, "How do you truly feel about the pregnancy, Siha?"

Tabitha set the coordinates toward the Normandy turning on the auto-pilot. Turning toward Thane, she saw love and fear flowing from his eyes knowing the same emotions were playing across her features. Taking a hold of Thane's hands in hers, she brought them up to her lips kissing them gently, "I have wanted to have your child since we first physically bonded. Why now? I do not know. I know this makes it even more personal. I cannot have our child growing up fighting the Reapers. I am not embarrassed, but I am not telling anyone, right now. I am not putting our child at even more risk from traitors within, be it Cerberus or indoctrinated individuals."

Tabitha took one hand lifting Thane's chin to look directly into her eyes. Her voice full of love and determination, "You hear me, Thane Krios. You cannot…you will not die on me. I cannot raise our child alone. He or she needs both of us."

Tabitha saw a single tear slide down Thane's cheek, "Siha, I am yours and will be till my dying breath. If the gods allow, I will be here for our child. The gods permitted us to have a child. I do not believe them to be so cruel to take the child from us or one of us from raising the child." Smiling, he continued, "You do know the gestation period for a Drell is twelve Earth standard months."

Turning back in her seat, Normandy growing larger by the moment, "I'm planning on that, Kadar. I believe that should be enough time to kick the Reapers back into dark space where they belong."

7


	18. Intermission

**Intermission**

**Gender and Names**

I have a request for any who read my story. In Chapter seventeen of _**End Game**_, Commander Shepherd-Krios finds out she if pregnant. Please send reviews and/or private messages with your opinion on whether the child should be male, female, or one of each (twins). I have not decided and any help would be greatly appreciated. Also, any name suggestions for the child or children would be helpful.

Thank you all so very much for your support.


	19. Chapter 18

**End Game – Chapter Eighteen**

As the shuttle docked in the Normandy docking bay, Tabitha spoke to Thane, "Change of plans. I need you to follow me to the War Room for a mission briefing."

Thane slightly inclined his head in her direction, "Yes, Siha."

Exiting the shuttle, Tabitha called out to Steve Cortez, "Follow me, Cortez."

Steve Cortez saluted, standing to attention, "Yes, Ma'am."

As Steve, Thane, and Tabitha entered the elevator, Thane pressed the button for the CIC deck. "I heard you are a pilot, Cortez," asked Tabitha.

"Yes, Ma'am. I also have experience with logistics," stated Cortez.

"Good, I need you to find us a Mako, Alliance fighter which can do both space and atmo, and a gunship," Tabitha spoke matter of factly.

Steve's eyebrows rose up into his hairline, shock evident in his voice, "What?!"

Thane saw Tabitha's eyes go ice blue, expression military set, voice firm, "I did not stutter, LT. We are fighting Reapers and Cerberus. Two shuttles, even with upgraded shielding, weapons, and cloaking systems, will not suffice." She gestured wide with her arms, "All of us on the Normandy are alone. We cannot rely on anyone but ourselves. We are a family and we have to work together. We have to change and adapt to each new situation." Tabitha tapped her fingers against the side of Steve Cortez's head, "We have to be creative and think outside of the box. The Reapers got the jump on us on Earth. Cerberus got the jump on us on Mars. We cannot and will not stay behind the '8 ball.' We will not be reactive but proactive – taking the fight to them-putting them on the defensive."

Steve Cortez was in shock then awe at the Commander as he listened to her. He heard the resolve in her voice, saw the play of emotions across her features as she spoke. She was all military and a true leader. Glancing at Thane, he saw the love and respect he had for his wife. Moment of sadness crossed his thoughts as he remembered his husband and the sacrifice he made so he could live. Looking at Thane, Steve knew he would sacrifice himself for his wife. Looking at the Commander, he knew she would lay down her life for anyone on this ship. Smiling, he answered, "I have some connections. I will find us the equipment you are looking for."

When Tabitha, Thane, and Steve entered the War Room, they saw James Vega, Liara 'T Soni, Feron, and Javik. Calling out, Tabitha stated, "EDI, bring up the display of Menae."

As the 3-D holographic image of the moon, Menae, materialized, Tabitha began, "Our primary mission is to find the Turian Primarch, retrieve him, and get him back to the Citadel." Looking at the group, her eyes focusing on James Vega, Liara T'Soni, and Feron, "James, you will lead the team to extradite the Primarch. Liara will provide tech and biotic support and Feron is your pilot."

James Vega snapped a salute, "Yes, Ma'am."

As Tabitha returned the salute turning on her heel, she replied, "Cortez, Javik, and Thane…you will be with me."

No words were spoken as the elevator took everyone to the shuttle bay. As Tabitha exited the elevator heading toward the shuttle, she spoke, "EDI, is everything I requested on the shuttle?"

EDI instantly responded, "Yes, Commander."

Tabitha, Javik, and Thane took seats in the cargo area of the shuttle as Steve Cortez strapped himself into the pilot's seat readying the shuttle for lift-off. Thane looked at Tabitha inquiring, "Siha, what is our mission if Vega, T'Soni, and Feron are retrieving the Primarch from Menae back to the Normandy?"

Studying schematics on her omni-tool, she answered matter-of-factly, "Our mission will be the destruction of this moon."

Javik's deep rumbling voice replied, "This moon has a strategic importance, which we cannot allow the Reapers to acquire."

Looking over the omni-tool, expression fixed, voice serious, "No, General. This moon has no significant importance to the Turians or Reapers."

All four golden eyes fixed Tabitha with a steady gaze as Javik inquired, "Why waste military resources on the destruction of this moon? The resources could be utilized in more productive ways."

Tabitha's voice dropped an octave, eyes steady and sure, staring back at Javik, "There is no significance to this moon, but the destruction of this moon will have tremendous significance. I plan on getting as many Reapers as I can to land on this insignificant piece of rock before I blow it and the Reapers into atomic dust."

Javik's eyes showed approval, "How do you plan on getting the Reapers to this moon, daughter?"

Tabitha pointed to herself, "I am the bait, father. It seems the Reapers are interested in me, and have been for years."

Turning toward the front of the shuttle, Tabitha spoke loudly, "Cortez, I need you to send a message on channel 567.390 letting the Turian High Command know that I will be landing on the moon soon to help with defenses."

Cortez replied, hesitation in his voice, "Commander, that is an open channel."

Thane saw the gleam in her eyes and small smile as she answered, "I know."

"Yes, Commander," Cortez responded sending out the message on the open channel.

Eyes blazing with blue-green fervency, voice passion filled, balling one hand into a fist bringing it into the open palm of her other hand for emphasis, Tabitha spoke with an eerie calmness, "The Reapers have been attacking and destroying planets and indigenous life forms for millennia. No more! They think we are insignificant…that we are bacteria." Smiling, Tabitha continued, pointing to herself, "Well, this bacterium is going to go viral all over their techno-organic selves."

XXXXX

Garrus glanced up noticing an Alliance shuttle and non-descript spaceship flying over head toward the Command Center before sighting down his sniper rifle. "_It couldn't be_," he thought to himself smiling as he killed Husks, Cannibals, and Marauders. General Victus had given him orders to keep the Reapers forces off his flanks and that was what Garrus was doing. As he continued shooting down range from his vantage point, he sighed, "_What a waste_," he cursed inwardly to himself. "_Why didn't the Council listen to Commander Shepherd-Krios? Why didn't the Alliance? If they had, we would be better prepared. We would not have been caught with our thumbs up our collective asses. First the Reapers attack Earth and now Palaven_." Once he made sure there were no more Reaper troops to take out, he stood up, snapping the sniper rifle back into its slot on his back. Walking rapidly toward the Command Center, he spoke to himself, "_I know the one shuttle is from the Normandy. If the Commander is here…_" He stopped for a moment before breaking into a run, "_What happened to Earth_."

The Command Center was being overrun by Reaper forces when Tabitha, Thane, Javik, Vega, and Liara entered the area. Giving orders into her comm link, Tabitha exited the shuttle at a run, "Feron…Cortez…get those ships to a safe location till I radio for you. We cannot and will not lose our transportation." Looking up Tabitha saw the remains of a Turian destroyer falling into the atmosphere like a fireworks display.

Seeing Tabitha lower her head, Thane moved swiftly to her side clasping his hands over hers bending his head to touch his forehead to hers, praying softly, "Aminkira guide us to our targets and grant our aim be true. Arashu protect us as we protect others. Kilahira give rest to all the fallen who cross to your shore today and guide them to their final rest." As soon as the prayer ended, Thane stepped back into a combative stance.

Quickly assessing the area, Tabitha spoke, "Thane…find high ground…"

Before Tabitha could finish, Thane was gone from sight. Slowly shaking her head, she smiled faintly. In all her years with him, he still amazed her. Glancing at the others, she swiftly moved into the open area of the Command Center camp, "Vega…Liara…Javik…follow me."

As Tabitha grabbed her shotgun, she heard Thane over the comm, "I am in position, Siha."

Vega quipped, "What are we doing, Lola? What's our objective?"

"We are helping our Turian brothers and sisters. If it is a Reaper, kill it. Do not worry about your backs…Thane has the rear covered." As a blue-green glow consumed her body, Tabitha shot forward slamming into a Marauder. Once she stopped, she turned shooting a Cannibal before dropping to the ground producing a Nova shock to the area taking out advancing Husks.

The Turians thanked the Spirits when they saw Commander Shepherd-Krios helping them. Fatigue disappeared as the Turians rallied around Shepherd and her group to kill the Reaper forces. Liara working with Javik combined their biotics producing biotic explosions across the battlefield. Vega created carnage protecting Shepherd as she rapidly advanced utilizing all her biotic abilities supplementing her biotics with grenades, shotgun, and SMG. Thane constantly scanning the area kept the Reaper forces from attacking the group's rear. Tabitha heard the sound of rocket blasts the same time she heard the screech of the dying Harvester flying overhead.

"Thanks, Kadar," Tabitha spoke into the comm as she moved to her next position. Once she knew the Reaper threat was gone for the moment, she clicked her weapons back into their respective positions on her armor. Spotting the highest ranking Turian, she headed in that direction. The General seeing Shepherd approach put out his taloned hand, "Thank you, Commander. We were being overrun and you saved us."

Smiling broadly, Tabitha shook the General's hand in a firm handshake, "No problem, General. You would have done the same for me."

"Why are you here, Commander? I do not mind the assistance, but your own planet is still under attack," the General inquired.

"I am here for the Primarch, General."

A shadow crossed the General's face as he grimaced, sorrow, anger, and regret in his voice, "The Primarch is dead, Shepherd. His shuttle was shot down by a Reaper ship while leaving Menae."

"The Turian Hierarchy has a definite line of succession. Who is next in line for the Primarch position?" Tabitha asked matter of factly.

Flexing his mandibles, rubbing one taloned hand along his fringes, the General mused, "You are correct, the Turian Hierarchy does have a definite line of succession, but with the attack of the Reapers, that line has become broken and blurry, at the moment."

The General saw the resolution in Tabitha's eyes as she spoke, "I know that Palaven is under attack…so is Earth." Pointing in the direction of Palaven, Tabitha spoke through gritted teeth, eyes blazing a blue-green aura, "See the destruction of Palaven…multiple that three-fold for Earth." Stepping forward, she placed a gauntleted hand on the General's shoulder, compassion showing through her eyes, "General, Palaven needs your help. I need your help. Can you get me the name of the next Primarch?"

Tabitha smiled, seeing the determination in the General's eyes, "I will get you the name." The General was true to his word and less than five minutes, the General turned toward Tabitha, "General Victus is next in line for Primarch."

As Tabitha asked, "Where is General Victus," a familiar voice answered, "I know the last location of General Victus."

Tabitha turned moving rapidly clasping Garrus in a bear hug before releasing him. Eyes showing emotion, face beaming, "It is so good to see you, Garrus," she stated.

Smelling the territorial mating musk on Tabitha caused Garrus to stop the snarky suggestive retort he was going to respond back. He could sense that Thane was close, "Good to see you too, Shepherd. Where's Thane?"

"He's protecting our backs. Where is General Victus?"

Glancing around, Garrus responded, "I see." Let me synch our omni-tools and that will show you the latest position." As Garrus linked up his and Tabitha's omni-tools, Tabitha spoke into the comm, "Everyone to this position now." Within less than thirty seconds, James Vega, Liara, Javik, and Thane were standing close to Tabitha and Garrus.

Looking around, Tabitha introduced Garrus smiling, "Garrus, you know Liara and Thane." Pointing at first Vega then Javik, she continued, "This is LT. James Vega and General Javik. Javik is a Prothean." Before Garrus could make a comment, she continued, "Thanks to Garrus, we have the location of General Victus, which means a change in plans." Looking at Javik and Liara, "Javik…Liara…your mission along with Cortez will be the extraction of General Victus off this planet and back to the Normandy." Speaking into her comm., she instructed, "Cortez…rendezvous at these coordinates. As soon as you land, remove the explosives from the shuttle. I will pick them up on my way to Feron's ship." Looking to Thane and Vega, she stated, "I need you two to keep this Command Center secure." Looking up at the Turian General, she commanded, "General, contact your troops and get them to fall back to this position."

The General questioned, "By whose authority? I was commanded to keep this moon secure. If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven to the Reapers."

Tabitha stated flatly, no expression in her voice, "General, the maintaining of this moon will not determine the fate of Palaven, but the destruction of this moon, Menae, will."

His voice perplexed, the General questioned, "You plan to do what?"

Calmly, Tabitha answered, "I plan to blow this moon up with as many Reaper ships as I can get here. So if you do not want to foolishly waste your resource of troops, I would suggest contacting Turian transport ships for extraction."

Before the General could respond, she turned to Garrus, "Do you know the terrain of this moon?"

"I know the terrain of this moon somewhat well. I spent time on this moon when I was younger," Garrus mused.

"Good enough for me." Looking at the Turian General, Tabitha stated, "General, you have one hour." She started to walk away, but turned back around, "And General, the wounded are not being left behind. Incinerate the dead. We are not letting the Reapers have our wounded and dead to convert into their shock troopers."

Walking toward one of the landing zones, Tabitha clicked her comm to a secure channel, "Feron…"

Feron responded communication faint and static filled, "Commander, having trouble hearing you…communications being jammed by Reapers."

Garrus was walking on Tabitha's right side as Tabitha activated her omni-tool, "Vigil, can you boost the signal?"

Vigil responded, "Affirmative, Commander."

"Feron, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Rendezvous at these coordinates." As she walked swiftly to the set coordinates, Tabitha called back over her shoulder, "You coming, Valkerian?"

Garrus easily caught up with Tabitha, "Tabitha, you were joking?! You truly are not planning on blowing up this moon?!"

Glancing over at Garrus, Tabitha replied, resolution in her voice, "Yes, I am. I sent a signal on an open comm channel that the Reapers could intercept stating my mission on Menae on securing the Turian Primarch. I want the Reaper ships to come to this moon so we can take out as many as we can. We are going to send a message to the Reapers that this cycle will not go down without a fight and we will win the war."

Clicking his mandibles together, Garrus thudded Tabitha on the back, "If anyone can do the impossible, it will be you. I'm with you all the way."

Feron was at the set coordinates with the hatch door open. As Tabitha climbed in, she questioned, "Feron, this ship of yours has a cloaking device? Did you ever get weapons installed on this bucket of bolts?"

Feron responded, feigned hurt in his voice, "Bucket of bolts, Shepherd…You wound me and my baby. Yes, _**Blue Bird **_has a full cloaking system, offensive and defensive armaments, improved armor, and upgraded shields."

Tabitha took a seat in the co-pilot's chair strapping herself in while Garrus stood behind Tabitha. Bringing up the set coordinates on her omni-tool, she programmed the coordinates into the ship's computer. As the ship was lifting off, Garrus pointed with a taloned claw out the front, "Reapers, incoming. Well, you wanted Reapers, Tabitha, you got them," he stated sardonically.

With a speed that Tabitha could not keep up with, Feron cloaked the ship maneuvering it away from the incoming Reapers, his hands a blur on the controls, "Shepherd, you say I am suicidal," Feron exclaimed, "Did I hear right?! You want the Reapers to come after you?!"

Tabitha chuckled punching Feron lightly on the upper right arm, "You crave the rush, Feron. You love the excitement. You can't fool me. This is an aphrodisiac to you." Her voice dropping into a husky tremor, "When this mission is over, you won't be able to keep yourself away from Liara."

Cutting into the conversion, Garrus responded in a deep growl, "Tabitha, are you talking about Feron or yourself. Your scent is changing. If you were not mated with Thane, we would testing flexibility and reach right now."

Feron inquired excitedly, "Can I watch?"

Blushing, her face feeling incredibly hot, she stammered, "Well…I…"

Laughing, Garrus placed a taloned hand on Tabitha's shoulder, bending whispering next to her ear, "Gotcha 'ya. Can't wait to tell Kelly that I 'one upped' the great Commander Shepherd-Krios." Taking his hand from Tabitha's shoulder, notching the air in front of her.

Disappointment in his voice, Feron stated, "You're not…I don't get to watch."

Glancing at Feron, Tabitha asked, "Feron, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to know? What positions I prefer? What…"

Tabitha cut him off, "Feron, what is your relationship with Liara? Does she know you are so promiscuous? You both are my friends. I do not mean to interfere, but I do not want to see Liara hurt."

Feron turned to look at Tabitha, his eyes truthful, voice earnest, "Commander…Tabitha…I am a fake and a fraud. I am not promiscuous. I joke with certain members of the Normandy crew along with you and Thane and Kolyat, but you all are family…all the family I have left. I care deeply for Liara…I love her. The years of intermittent torture on the Shadow Broker ship did change me. I do get a rush from near death experiences, but I do not seek death." Tabitha saw his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Truthfully, I am scared, more times than not."

Unbuckling her harness leaning over, Tabitha gave him a quick hug, voice emotion filled, "Being scared is not a weakness. Being scared can bring strength and stability. Having no fear makes a person prideful, reckless, and foolish. Time is a precious commodity. If you have not told Liara that you love her, you need to. Thank you for considering us family."

Sitting up straight, buckling herself back into the harness, Tabitha smirked, "Let's go blow up something."

Thumping Tabitha on the upper back, Garrus laughed, "Commander, explosions follow you wherever you go."

XXXXX

As Javik and Liara sat in the cargo hold of the shuttle on the way to extract General Victus, Liara inquired, "You are not what I expected for a Prothean?"

Javik leveled all four eyes at Liara, his voice deep and rumbling from his chest, "What you were expecting, Asari?"

Liara's lips formed a thin line as she bit out the words, "I have a name, Javik. It is Dr. Liara T'Soni."

A smile ghosting across his features, he replied, "Am I suppose to be impressed?"

"No, but you could be respectful, nice perhaps."

Javik looked at Liara sneering, "We do not have time for pleasantries. The Reapers will not be nice or respectful."

Liara countered, "Commander Shepherd-Krios is all military and she is respectful. She helps where she can."

They sat in silence till Cortez reached the designated coordinates. Liara and Javik jumped out into the middle of a fire fight between Turian and Reaper troops. As soon as they exited the shuttle, Cortez took off to land in a safe zone. The battle was intense, but over quickly as Liara and Javik combined their biotics and weapons fire into a deadly mix of death and destruction for the Reaper troops.

When the fire fight was over, General Victus strode up, "Thank you for the assistance, but why are you here?"

Liara spoke, "General, my name is Liara T'Soni, and I have been sent by Commander Shepherd-Krios, Turian Hierarchy, and Counselor Valern to bring you back to the Normandy."

General Victus raised a taloned hand, speaking gruffly, "Why the hell would I go with you. I am needed here. My men need me. Palaven needs me."

Liara spoke softly, "General Victus, Primarch Fedorian is dead. You are next in line. General Victus, you are the next Primarch. The people of Palaven do need you, but as their leader."

Shaking his head, General Victus scoffed, "I am not a politician. I am a soldier."

Javik spoke, "General, in this war against the Reapers, your military leadership will be needed, more than any politician."

General Victus conceded, "You may be right. If I leave this moon, we may lose this moon."

Javik countered, "You have already lost this moon. In less than forty earth standard minutes, this moon will be destroyed."

Anger evident in his voice, General Victus shouted, "Who ordered the destruction of this moon?"

Liara stated calmly, "Commander Shepherd-Krios. We need to go General. Get all your troops back to the Command Center. Turian transport will be there to take all troops off the moon before the charges blow."

As the shuttle lifted off heading to the Normandy, General Victus inquired, "What is the reason why the Commander is destroying this moon?"

Liara smiled, "It is for psychological reasons, General. The Commander is luring the Reapers here with herself as bait. She wants to show the Reapers that we will fight back and show all the races of the universe that we can stand up against the Reapers and win."

Nodding his head, General Victus looked at Javik, "I am unfamiliar with your race. What are you?"

Javik answered, "I am Prothean."

"Well, how you came to be here, I can just imagine, especially with Commander Shepherd-Krios involved. Knowing the Commander's reputation, she probably thawed you from some iceberg or something," he stated sarcastically. You would know about Reapers."

Liara and Javik looked at each other, not saying another word as the shuttle headed to the Normandy.

XXXXX

There were only three locations on Menae that the charges needed to be placed. The charges were strategically placed in veins of lystrumium; the lystrumium running alongside lava to the moon's core. EDI had provided research showing that lystrumium when in contact with ezo and dark matter becomes very unstable breaking down rapidly to the subatomic level; which means the moon would explode, implode, and dissolve all within minutes with no ill effects to the planet Palaven.

As Tabitha and Garrus were returning to the ship after setting the last charge, Tabitha noticed a military banner caught between two boulders. Moving rapidly to the banner, she collapsed to her knees coughing attempting to catch her breath; lungs on fire, limbs heavy and nonresponsive, chest constricting, spots appearing in her vision. Her mind raced, "_Kepral's syndrome_," she thought to herself. "_The_ _merging…have to remember…what did Thane do…have to relax_."

Garrus seeing Tabitha collapse rushed to her side. Picking her up positioning here across his shoulder in a fireman's hold, he ran back to the ship. Laying her down, he yelled up to Feron, "Get us back to the Command Center now."

Turning in his seat, Feron saw Tabitha curled into a ball trying to breathe, "Garrus..the med kit on the back wall has portable oxygen. She is having an attack from Kepral's syndrome. She needs pure oxygen."

As Garrus opened the med kit, he asked, "Why would Tabitha be suffering from Kepral's syndrome? I did not think the disease was communicable."

Pushing the ship to its limits, Feron called back to Garrus, "Kepral's syndrome is not contagious. Somehow Thane and Tabitha have become more than bond mates, they have merged. The two have become one. Shepherd is experiencing Kepral's syndrome so Thane does not."

As Garrus fit the mask on Tabitha's face, he inquired, "How is that possible?"

Seriously, Feron answered, "She is a 'Siha'. She is one of the warrior angels under Arashu."

"I know that is what Thane calls her, but that is a term of endearment."

"No, my friend. The Hanar call her, 'One who has been touched by the Enkindlers'. She is a warrior angel. She saved Thane and she saved me. She will save us from the Reapers."

Tabitha felt the coldness of the pure oxygen expand her lungs unlocking her muscles. Within a minute, she slowly sat up gently shaking her limbs getting the blood circulating through them again. Taking one hand, she tapped her omni-tool, "Vigil."

Garrus saw a holographic image of a Prothean appear next to Tabitha, "Yes, Commander."

Look of shock crossed Garrus' face, "Vigil.. as in Vigil from Ilos?!" he exclaimed.

Tabitha answered, "Yes, I'll explain later." Turning to Vigil, "Connect with Victory after conducting a diagnostic scan of myself. Why did I just experience a Kepral's syndrome attack?"

"One moment, Commander." Vigil scanned Tabitha then answered, "You and Thane Krios have merged. Your body is compensating for Thane's terminal condition. Your lungs are in perfect conditions per physical body scans. Diagnostic scans show severe Kepral's syndrome."

Getting up slowly, she asked, "What do I have to do for my body to compensate adequately so both Thane and I can perform at peak performance."

Vigil responded, "As long as Thane Krios has Kepral's syndrome, neither of you will be able to perform at peak performance. I will analyze the results and come up with possible solutions."

"Thank you, Vigil."

As Vigil disappeared, he spoke, "You are welcome, Commander."

Tabitha moved up into the co-pilots' chair. Looking at both Feron and Garrus, she stated matter of factly, "You will not tell Thane that I had an attack."

Garrus and Feron answered at the same time, "No, Commander," as Feron landed the ship on the airstrip by the Command Center.

8


	20. Chapter 20

**End Game – Chapter Nineteen**

Once breaking atmosphere, Cortez radioed the Normandy, "Normandy, this is Cortez," receiving only static. Switching channels, he tried again, "Normandy, this is Cortez."

Liara hearing the one-sided conversation came forward sliding into the co-pilot's chair, her voice calm and soothing, "Let me help you, Cortez. I've recently had some experience with communication interference. If we work together, we should get a signal through to the Normandy."

After several minutes, a severely static filled voice came through, "Cortez…zzzkkkeethzz…this is ssswwkkkzz…Joker. Can…kkzzsssww…you hear …ssszzzth…me?"

After more manipulations, Joker's voice came through slightly clearer, "Cortez…Liara, this is Joker. We have had a slight problem with the Normandy."

Cortez inquired, edge to his voice, "What problem? Mechanical? Electrical? Physical damage from the Reapers?"

"No, EDI was downloading information from the robot, EVA, which attacked LT. Ashley, when the robot attempted to take control of EDI…" Static filled the comm channels for a minute or two before Joker's voice came back, alarm evident in the intonation, "Have to make this quick…fire in the main AI core…on-line systems…"

Cortez looked at Liara as Javik and General Victus came up from the cargo area of the shuttle hearing the communication between Cortez and Joker. General Victus asked authoritatively, "What is our ETA to the Normandy?"

Cortez answered, "Less than five minutes, General. I need to report this to the Commander."

Javik countered, "No, human."

General Victus replied, "General Javik is correct. Turians know their responsibilities and duties. I assume the Normandy's crew does, as well. Let us reconnoiter the situation before reporting to the Commander."

Liara responded, "Good idea. Tabitha has enough on her mind."

Cortez was conflicted and his face showed it. This was his first assignment with multiple alien races. He knew Alliance regulations and the regs stated that superior officers were to be informed of any deviation of orders or changes. "_What would Commander Shepherd do_?" He thought to himself. "_Rules were a guide line and not absolute to the Commander_. From the short time he had been around her; Commander Shepherd trusted the abilities of her crew. Speaking, Cortez agreed, "Yes, sir. We can wait till we have all the details before contacting Commander Shepherd."

When the Normandy came into view, Cortez hailed Joker again, with no response. Looking over at Liara, "Can you hack into the Normandy through the computer on the shuttle overriding the locking mechanism manually opening the shuttle bay doors?"

Twinkle shown in Liara's eyes, "No problem, Cortez. Her fingers were a blur across the computer screen and less than a minute later, Cortez saw the shuttle bay doors opening up.

"Let's hope no one was in the shuttle bay," stated Cortez as he maneuvered the shuttle into the docking bay.

XXXXX

The Command Center was a hive of activity as transport after transport landed, onloaded Turian soldiers, and took off showing the organization, discipline, and precision of the Turian military. Whistling under her breath while exiting the ship, admiration evident in her voice, Tabitha spoke, "Garrus, I admire the efficiency and discipline of your people."

Garrus responded, "Thank you Tabitha. It is both an asset and liability for our people and military. As the Reapers indoctrinate us, especially our military leaders, they will know us…everything about us. Humans are a contradiction. Your race is logical and illogical…disciplined and chaotic…compassionate and ruthless. That is probably why the Reapers have turned humans into mindless husks, so far." Tabitha looked at Garrus strangely as he continued; smiling showing his sharp teeth, "Think about it…one group of indoctrinated humans might accept commands while another group might not obey."

Looking up, Tabitha saw a Reaper landing by a communication tower, its beam slicing a transport ship in half. Biotically charging, she rushed up to the Turian General, yelling to be heard above the screeching of the Reaper, "General, how many soldiers do you have left to evacuate? We have to go now. The charges are set to explode in," tapping her omni-tool display showing the countdown set at 10 minutes 23 seconds, "less than ten earth standard minutes."

General shouted, "The last transport is ready to leave…"

Tabitha grimaced, "I hear a 'but' coming. Let me guess," Pointing at the Reaper, "That is in your way. You get on that transport, General, and I will divert the Reaper's attention."

"How?!" Exclaimed the General.

Saluting the Turian, she stated simply turning to leave, "Leave that up to me. Hurry! Reaper troops are advancing rapidly on this position." Running back to the ship, she yelled into her comm., "Thane…James…back to the ship…triangulate on my omni-tool."

"Yes, Siha."

"On my way, Loco Lola."

Garrus laid down a line of suppressing fire as Thane, James Vega, and Tabitha approached entering the ship at a run. Scrambling into the co-pilot's chair, "Feron, pass over control of 'Blue Bird' to me."

Feron passed over control, apprehension clearly evident in his facial features. Heading toward the Reaper, Tabitha stated to Feron, "I need your speed, Feron. Engage and disengage the cloaking system as fast as you can." Before Feron could reply, she continued, "I know it will short out and fry the circuitry." Smiling and winking at Feron, "I will make sure that 'Blue Bird' is as good or better than she is now." Letting her voice carry behind her, "Guys, you might want to strap in. The ride is going to be a bit bumpy."

Noticing there were only two additional seats, Thane sank down into a lotus position on the backside of the co-pilot's chair. Folding his hands into a prayerful position in front of his chest, Thane closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing.

As Garrus strapped himself in, he looked over at James, "Have you flown or ridden in a vehicle with Shepherd before?"

"No."

"Are you flexible?"

Vega raised his eyebrows, confusion etched his voice, "Yes, why?"

"Before this flight is over, we may be bending over kissing our arses goodbye. You think I am exaggerating…just look at Thane…there is a reason why he is praying and he did not use to be the color green. Look at his son sometime."

Feron lifted his eye ridges as Tabitha called back, "Funny, Garrus. Feron, Garrus is not being serious."

With Tabitha flying the ship extremely erratic and Feron engaging and disengaging the cloaking system, the Reaper could not get a solid lock on Blue Bird. The controls on the small ship were quite sensitive and Tabitha had the ship weaving horizontally and vertically in no set pattern.

Tabitha flew the small craft toward the Reaper taking its attention off the last remaining Turian transport ship. Glancing at her omni-tool, she saw the time till detonation. "_Thank you, Lord_," she breathed to herself as she saw the last Turian Transport leave the moon's surface safely. "_Let's dance_," keeping on a head-on trajectory veering up and slightly away at the last moment. The Reaper's laser came close, blinding Tabitha and Feron from the intensity of the beam and scorching the hull from extreme heat, but Tabitha's constant maneuvering, along with Feron's working the cloak, prevented the Reaper from acquiring a definitive lock on the ship.

As the craft broke atmo entering space, the moon exploded then imploded, blinking out of existence. In awe, reverence in his voice, Feron stated softly, "Shepherd, you did it. You rescued the Primarch, got the troops safely off of Menae, blew up a planet, and destroyed many Reapers. Thane is right. You are a 'Siha'."

Exhilaration in his voice Vega exclaimed, "That was *&# awesome, Commander! I had some doubts about some of the missions briefs and information from your file, but…after this...I can't wait to tell Cortez. Garrus, what were you $*&% complaining about! Shepherd is a great pilot – the best! Feron, what is a 'Siha'?"

Standing in one fluid movement, turning placing his hands on Tabitha's shoulders, he responded, "A 'Siha' is one of the warrior angels under the goddess Arashu. They are fierce in wrath, tenacious protector."

Garrus did not say a word as his countenance was a paler shade of blue-gray tinged green. Tabitha answered, her voice calm, "Thank you. I did what I had to do. Any of you would have done the same." Turning to Feron, sorrow evident in her eyes, "Feron, I did not rescue the Primarch. Liara, Javik, and Cortez rescued the Primarch. Everyone working together as a team accomplished the mission. Not everyone made it off Menae…remember; at least one transport was destroyed." Smiling, satisfaction replacing the sorrow in her eyes, "Reapers were destroyed, between four to six, possibly more."

"I am not complaining, Siha, but how did you accomplish keeping the Reapers away from the Command Center? I was expecting far more resistance." Inquired Thane.

"Damn straight," agreed Vega.

"The credit goes to Feron and the Shadow Broker for that," answered Tabitha.

"Because of my profession, over the years, I have needed to evade people (i.e. Spectres, military, law, mercs)...at times. I made canisters, which gave off false signals. Called them 'crying babies'. The canisters saved me in the past and I figured they would again. As we flew to the designated areas to set the charges, I randomly dropped the canisters. The Reapers followed the false signals and not us."

Tabitha leaned her head back against Thane's chest, "A higher power was definitely looking out for all of us. The canisters worked this time, but the Reapers adapt quite quickly. They have been around for a few million years and each one of those ships is an entire race, just like a philosophers' stone."

Thane asked, "What is a philosophers' stone?" His voice reverberating against the back of her head, hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing along the back of her neck. Instinctually, he knew Tabitha's muscles would be tense from battle."

Tabitha mused, "Hmmm…How best to explain? Philosophers' stones come from myth, alchemy, and magic in human culture. The philosophers' stone from alchemy can turn base metals to gold and silver. The philosophers' stone from magic can rejuvenate health, extend life, and possibly achieve immortality. The magical philosophers' stone requires life to rejuvenate health and extend life. The more souls and spirits a philosophers' stone has, the more powerful the magical properties"

Thane could feel the muscles of Tabitha's neck relaxing from his touch as he leaned over brushing his lips against the top of her head. Tabitha's voice dropped an octave, "How did you know my muscles were so tense and I was starting a tension headache?"

Smiling to himself, he breathed against her hair by her right ear, speaking softly enough only Tabitha heard, "I know my Siha. Remember, we are one." Speaking so the others could hear, "You were saying about philosophers' stones…"

Collecting her thoughts, Tabitha continued, "I was wondering about the 'so called' dead Reaper we got the IFF from. I believe the Reapers are similar to philosophers' stones full of an entire race of souls and spirits. No wonder, individuals go crazy around them…All those poor souls in torment…Remember the "baby human Reaper" being built in the Collector Base with those souls and spirits from the human colonists." Taking one hand from the ship's controls, she rubbed her temples speaking in a contemplative tone, "I believe the Reapers are intelligent, like a hive mind, but there is something or someone controlling them. We take out enough Reapers and the real power will come forward."

Smiling, Vega joked, humor evident in his voice, "PDA, Commander, public displays of affection are not allowed per Alliance regulation 11A-67B.39e."

Feeling the neck muscles tighten under his thumbs hearing her growl from her throat, Thane spoke Drell softly into her hair, "**Vega meant nothing by the comment, Siha**. **I am not offended**." Thane rumbled his throat muscles to calm her knowing she was slipping into past memories. "**Focus on my voice, Siha…ground yourself in the present**."

Tabitha unbuckled the strapping, turning and standing at the same time, single tear slipped from her left eye, as Thane cupped her left cheek with his hand, his thumb wiping away the tear. Turbulent emotions poured from her eyes, her voice fervent, "**Never again, Kadar. I am not ashamed of you, your family, or your race. The Drell have a proud heritage and are a proud people. I am honored to be your mate**."

Gently caressing her cheek, Thane let the love for Tabitha show in his eyes as his deep voice rumbled from his chest, "**I know, Siha, and I am honored to be your mate and the father of our child**." Removing his hand from her cheek, he pulled her into his arms.

Feron kept his eyes focused straight ahead, his mind reeling, "_Commander Shepherd-Krios, pregnant_," he thought to himself. "_I wonder if Liara knows_."

Looking at the exchange between Tabitha and Thane and the expression on Garrus' face, James Vega knew he did or said something wrong. Looking at Garrus, he asked, "What did I do or say wrong?" Shrugging his shoulders, "I was joking…jeez…can't anyone take a joke, anymore."

Serious expression on his face, Garrus replied, "You stated you read her file?"

Vega responded, "Yes, what of it?"

Before Garrus could reply, Tabitha responded, "I have had Alliance regulations quoted at me before, Vega. It brought back memories and emotions I thought I had left buried in the past."

His voice contrite, Vega stated, "I apologize, Commander. I did…"

Turning in Thane's arms, Tabitha looked at Vega, "The Alliance did not like my relationship with Thane and would not acknowledge it. Because of this, I was not allowed to take Thane's last name and all my military records would not acknowledge our bonding or marriage. Before the Skyllian Blitz, it did not mean that much to me. Thane was busy with assignments and contracts. I was a young officer in the Alliance." Tabitha felt Thane's arms tighten around her lower chest pulling her firmly against his chest. As Tabitha's hands covered Thane's, she continued, faraway look in her eyes, "We met up when and where we could. Every few months, I tried to get to Kadje to visit with Kolyat."

Vega asked, "Who's Kolyat?"

Thane replied, voice deep and resonant, reverberating from his chest into Tabitha's back, "Kolyat is my son by my first mate. She was unfaithful and I…"

Vega's eyes went wide, "You killed her?! I know you are an assassin, but you didn't have to kill her for *&%$ around on you."

Thane ghosted a smile, "No, Vega. I did not kill Irikah. I had her change her status band…the equivalent of a divorce for humans."

Vega smiled, "OK, that's cool. Divorce I can handle."

Thane's eyes twinkled with mischief as he deadpanned, "I'm glad you approve LT Vega." Squeezing Tabitha gently with his arms, Thane whispered into her hair, "Please continue, Siha."

"I was on a three day pass on Elysium waiting for Thane to meet me after finishing up an assignment when Batarians attacked the colony. After rallying Alliance soldiers, civilians, mercs, and anybody else who could and wanted to fight, we counter-attacked the Batarians. After interrogating some of the Batarians, I found out this attack was a diversion and the real attack was going to take place on Kadje. Contacting Alliance Command, I let them know of the pending situation on Kadje asking for permission to go there to defend the planet against the Batarian slaver cartels informing them I had family on Kadje. Alliance Command told me I had no family on Kadje since my marriage was not recognized by the Alliance and was ordered to stay on Elysium awaiting troop reinforcements and further instructions."

Vega saw Tabitha's eyes go ice blue and her voice took on an icy edge, "Thane's parents were my mom and dad – his family was my family. Kolyat called me 'mom.' I knew what I had to do so I took an Alliance long range fighter setting course for Kadje. Over a secure channel, I contacted both Thane and 'One who is patient and long suffering' letting them know the situation.

Vega asked, "What kind of name is 'One who is patient and long suffering'?"

Thane replied, "That is a Hanar 'soul name.' 'One who is patient and long suffering' is the main instructor at the school where I was trained to become an assassin."

Tabitha continued, "To make a long story short. The battle was extremely intense. The turning point was the discovery of Prothean defenses under the ocean in the bay. If not for the activation of the Prothean defenses, Kadje would be under Batarian rule. There were causalities, including myself. I did receive several injuries from both battles."

Tabitha's voice broke from pent-up emotion. Thane pulled her more firmly against himself as he took up the story, "My 'Siha' was severely injured. Because of her injuries, she was in a coma for close to two weeks. Tabitha protected my mom, dad, brother's family, sister's family, and Kolyat. Batarians found Irikah before Tabitha could get to her. They tortured, raped, and killed her."

Tabitha cut in, "Thane, I can finish. When I gained consciousness, I discovered I was under arrest. When I was discharged from the hospital, I was taken in custody and shipped back to Earth for disobeying orders and dereliction of duty. The Alliance tried to make my court martial a closed affair, but I had a few friends in influential positions so Hanar representatives, Drell representatives, Thane and his family were there. Alliance Command told me that I had to choose between the Alliance and the aliens. There was no choice. I told them I choose family and resigned my commission."

Vega shook his head, "None of what you said is in your 'classified' file. There is a gap of over a year in your file, but paperwork indicated the gap in time was due to medical leave and rehabilitation and shore leave."

"I was out of the Alliance for over a year. I helped Thane track down and kill Irikah's killers. Their deaths were not swift. For every injury and assault against Irikah, it was brought against them ten-fold. The Batarians and all other slime in the galaxy learned you do not mess with or harm the Krios or Shepherd clans," stated Tabitha ice dripping from each word.

Patting Thane's hands with her own, Thane released his grip. Tabitha sat back down in the co-pilot's chair, "Thane and I had settled on Kadje and been in an apartment for approximately three months when Captain Anderson knocked on our door. The Alliance knew who to send because it was hard for me to say, 'no,' to Captain Anderson. He said the Alliance needed me. I was a hero, hero of the Skyllian Blitz. I would be recommissioned with same rank and back pay for my time spent on medical and shore leave and my marriage was accepted, along with Thane Krios. The rest is history and here I am. I learned a very important lesson. Family and friends are what's important, along with faith. A person needs faith in something greater than him or herself. I hold to the Christian belief of the Bible, Thane believes in his deities, Garrus believes in the Turian Spirits. What keeps me going? Faith, family, and friends. What am I fighting for? Family and friends. Remember, Vega, you have to make it personal. Like I told Miranda when she kept telling me she was fighting for the human race. I told her she was giving me a line of bull. Even Mordin Solus was fighting the Collectors to protect his favorite nephew."

Vega rubbed the stubble on his chin as he inquired, "What about the battle on Kadje? I have never heard about it. It is not on the extranet or history books or anything."

Tabitha replied wryly, "Politics, my dear boy, politics…major cover-up. Check out the conspiracy sites on the extranet and you will see stuff on the battle of Kadje. I gave you the thumbnail…short, short…version of the tale. Sometime, when we have down time, I will tell you the entire tale."

Static response came through the comm, "Commander, this is Joker. Can you read me?

Tabitha looked to Feron, "Feron, boost this signal."

Feron responded, "Yes, Commander."

"Joker, this is Shepherd. Did the Normandy get damaged? Why is the signal so weak and static filled."

"We had a small problem on the Normandy, but everything appears to be under control."

Tabitha asked matter-of-factly, "What problem? Did Liara, Javik, Cortez, and General Victus arrive safely? Last I heard, they had the General and heading to your location."

Joker responded, "The shuttle made it back fine with all persons. The problem was a slight fire in the AI core. EDI handled the problem."

Tabitha could tell by Joker's intonation, he was not telling her everything. "Joker, have Cortez open the bay doors and I want a full report as soon as my boots hit the deck, am I clear."

"Yes, Commander."

Tabitha turned looking at Thane, Garrus, and Vega. Garrus smiled, back to his snarky self, "Well, life keeps getting more interesting for the crew and family under Commander Tabitha Shepherd-Krios, worst driver and pilot, ever."

Tabitha just looked at Garrus smirking as Garrus whipped his one taloned hand in front of his face, "You heard me, eeevvvvveeerrrrrr!" Smiling, clicking his mandibles, showing his sharp teeth.

Tabitha turned back lightly punching Feron in the upper arm, "Let's go home, boys. Take us in, Feron."

6


	21. Chapter 21

**End Game – Chapter Twenty**

As Tabitha exited the ship, Cortez saluted smartly, "Commander."

Tabitha saluted back, raising an eyebrow and quirking a smile, "Everything in order? The Collectors, or Cerberus, or the Reapers haven't taken over the ship?"

Tabitha caught the slightest hesitation before he replied, "No, Ma'am. Neither Collectors, nor Cerberus, nor Reapers have taken over the ship."

As Tabitha walked to the elevator, she spoke over her shoulder, "Carry on, Cortez," At the elevator, she turned on her heel looking at Cortez, "and Steve, I would like an update on the acquisition of the equipment we spoke about earlier." Turning back around pressing the "up" button, she waited for Thane, Feron, and Garrus.

The elevator door opened as they approached, and they all piled in. Vega had his work station down in the shuttle bay with Cortez so Tabitha knew he was not getting on the elevator. Glint in her eyes, smirking, Tabitha inquired, holding her hand over the "level 3" button, "Garrus, heading to the forward battery to do some calibrations?"

Garrus responded wryly, "Commander, I was going to ask you the same question."

Glancing at Thane, gray flames flickering in the depths of her ocean colored eyes, Tabitha smiled slightly, "In time, Gar…in time. Duty comes first. I need to find out what happened with EDI and the Normandy, meet with General-now Primarch Victus, conduct a mission de-briefing, and report to Admiral Hackett and the Citadel Council."

Garrus laid a hand on Thane's shoulder, clacking his mandibles, "No calibrations of your main gun in the near future. You may have to do the calibrations yourself."

Thane smiled looking up at Garrus, "I am very patient." His eyes shifted to Tabitha, allowing her to see the hidden flames, his voice dropped to a deep growl, "I prefer help with my calibrations."

Tabitha caught her breath at the implied meaning of his words, heat speeding through her system centering in her groin. Smile spread across his face as he caught the change in her scent. The elevator doors opened as Garrus and Feron exited quickly.

As the elevator doors closed, Garrus looked to Feron, "Any bets that the elevator gets stopped in between floors and he gets his calibrations sooner than later?"

Feron smiled, placing one hand on Garrus' shoulder, "I do not wager on determinable outcomes. I will talk to you later. I need to discuss some important issues with Liara."

Garrus headed to the forward batteries as Feron headed to Liara's work area, his feet suddenly heavy, hands damp and shaking slightly, chest tight and hard to breathe, taste of bile in his mouth. He felt like he was back on the Shadow Broker's ship after a torture session. Standing outside of her door, "_What is wrong_?" He thought to himself. "_I can flirt with Tabitha, Thane, Kolyat, Liara, and others. Why can't I express my true feelings to Liara_?" While one part of his mind asked the question, another part answered, "_You know the answer. You are a coward. You are not good enough for her. You are a liar, thief, cheat. You cannot commit to anything. Why even try?_"

As Feron was warring with himself, the door opened to a startled Liara. "Feron…"

Hearing Liara's voice prompted Feron into action, moving rapidly, grasping Liara by her upper arms holding them firmly against her side; he lifted her, propelling them back into Liara's work area, stopping by her bed before gently placing her back on her feet, "We need to talk."

Looking at Feron, Liara became worried. His body language screamed anxiety and panic. "_What happened on Menae to scare him so_?" She thought to herself. "_What am I thinking…he was with Tabitha_." Smiling to herself, "_Tabitha has scared a couple centuries off my life in the time I have known her._"

Placing a comforting hand on Feron's shoulder, speaking in a calming voice, she replied while smiling, "If you do not want to go on any more missions with Tabitha, I understand. She can be suicidal at times. I will talk with her. She will understand."

Feron stared at Liara, not comprehending what she said at first. Shaking his head from side to side, he stated, "It has nothing to do with Tabitha or the mission or…" His words trailed off as he pulled Liara into his arms brushing his lips against hers gently sucking on her bottom lip. As Liara opened up to him, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from her. When the kiss ended, both were breathless, a slight purple flush to Liara's normal blue complexion.

Looking Liara fully in her eyes, he gently caused her to sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt down in front of her, "Marry me, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Be my bond and life mate."

Liara was completely astounded. Never in a thousand years did she think that Feron would be proposing marriage. Since she first met Feron, he intrigued her, as she felt a connection between the two of them. Even with his betrayal and double dealing, she could not stop caring for him. In time, her affection became love. She never thought he would reciprocate her love, though they had a physical relationship while searching for Tabitha's body, which continued after his rescue from the Shadow Broker. Keeping her voice calm and facial features normal, she inquired, "Before I answer your question, I need to know the reason why you are asking me."

Standing up, Feron began to pace the length of the room, "I was fascinated with you from the first time I saw you entering the bar on Omega. You were so determined and self-assured…so beautiful. Try as hard as I could, I could not stop my love for you." Stopping, he looked at her, sadness filling his eyes, "You were a score…a mark to be had." Looking away, he started pacing again, "But you cared…you treated me as an equal and showed me I could be more than a liar and a thief. You believed in me. You even forgave me when I betrayed you. There was no question..no hesitation to make sure you got away with Commander Shepherd. The memories of our time together are what sustained me through each torture session."

Liara saw such emotion..such love from Feron's eyes as he knelt in front of her taking her hands in his, "When you and Commander Shepherd rescued me, she was the avenging angel, Arashu's siha, but you were…" His voice broke as a tear slid down his cheek into his neck fringes, "I thought I was dreaming. You came for me. You actually came for me. I was a broken man and you cared. I wanted to ask you… planned on it... but you were so busy being the Shadow Broker, and helping Admiral Hackett and…"

Feron stood up, pacing again before stopping in front of Liara, "Please forgive me, Liara."

Standing up, taking Feron's hands in hers, she replied, "Forgive you for what, Feron?"

"I dishonored your name," he answered staring at the ground.

"How?" She asked.

Looking at her, he replied, "Flirting with Tabitha, Thane, Kolyat, and others. I would not have actually done anything, but still…"

Smiling, gently kissing Feron, Liara whispered against his lips, "Yes."

Feron pulled back from the kiss like he had been electrocuted, a shudder running through his body. Eyes wide, full of astonishment, Feron asked cautiously, "Did you just say, 'yes?' You will marry me?"

As Liara nodded her head in confirmation, Feron lifted her in his arms swinging her in a circle, "I am the luckiest drell in the universe!" He exclaimed. Upon setting her down, he wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her flush against his chest. Liara could hear a rumbling purr coming from his chest as he feather kissed her fringe before fluttering his tongue behind her right ear, "Liara, I want to have beautiful blue-scaled daughters with you. If Thane and Tabitha can have children during this war, we can too. I promise I will protect you and our daughters till my last breath, my love."

Startled, Liara exclaimed, "Tabitha is pregnant?!"

Pulling back to look at Liara keeping her in his arms, he spoke, voice gravelly from desire, "You did not know, my love?"

She shook her head, 'no', and Feron replied, desire evident in his voice, "Well, you can ask her later. Now, I plan to worship your body and claim you as my own," he picked her up gently, and laid her on the bed.

XXXXX

Once the elevator doors closed, Tabitha pressed the "stop" button on the door panel, eyes alight with a seductive gleam. She crooked one finger urging Thane forward, a slight smirk lifting one corner of her mouth. Instantly, Thane was pressing Tabitha against the elevator wall with his body, his hands clasping hers, holding them against the wall on either side of her head.

Bending his head fluttering his tongue behind her left ear, he growled, "Siha, your scent is intoxicating."

Tabitha could not stop the moans escaping her lips as she moved her head to the side, granting him better access to her neck, "I am yours, Kadar," she responded in a voice filled with desire.

Thane felt his fangs drop from the roof of his mouth. His body wanted her so badly. His mind knew this was not the right time or place. He did not want a quick fix, but a night of never-ending passion. Willing his body under control and allowing his fangs to retract back into the roof of his mouth, he moved his head, placing his forehead against hers. From her short breaths and rapid heart rate, he knew Tabitha was affected similarly. Unknown timbre to his voice, "Siha…" he rasped.

Moving her head slightly, brushing her lips against his, she breathed hoarsely, "We cannot do this…" Her body clearly not following her mind as she feather kissed down to the red ribbing, tonguing the layers on the left side of his neck.

Thane's legs buckled for a moment at the intense pleasure spiking through his body. In a voice hoarse with desire, he commanded in a deep growl, "EDI, get this elevator to the Captain's quarters now!"

EDI responded, humor evident in her vocalization, "Yes, Sere Krios."

From Thane's neck, Tabitha stated, "and EDI, erase all audio and video feed since the time Thane and I entered this elevator."

"Yes, Commander," replied EDI. As the elevator doors opened, EDI inquired, "Do you wish for me to lock the Captain's quarters?"

Thane growled, "Yes," lifting Tabitha up moving rapidly into their living quarters pressing her up against the fish tank. His hands were removing her armor as his tongue flitted around and behind her right ear, "Siha, I agree. This is not a good time. Do you wish for me to stop?"

As Thane was removing Tabitha's armor, Tabitha was removing Thane's jacket and vest having memorized every buckle, clasp, and zipper years ago. Clarity of mind surfaced for a moment past the passion pushing Thane gently back, "Yes."

Looking up into his fathomless black orbs smelling his masculinity, she grabbed his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him down to meet her lips, "Hell, no." The kiss was long, slow, and languorous, promising so much more.

Thane sensed more than heard and felt the ever so slight change in Tabitha's breathing. His Siha was going into a Kepral's attack. He knew most of the nuances of the disease having dealt with it for years. Tabitha had ever been by his side, never leaving him - always comforting him and looking for a cure - never giving up. His passion turned to compassion in less than a heartbeat. Not allowing her to see his concern, he slowly withdrew from the kiss fluttering his tongue down her neck to the hollow of her collarbone continuing to undress her down to her military underweave shorts and sports bra. Stepping back, he quickly finished what Tabitha had started by removing his boots, socks, and leather armor pants, staying clothed in his underweave shorts.

Scooping Tabitha up into his arms, he moved toward the bed. With a slight movement of one hand, he utilized his biotics to pull the comforter down exposing the sheets. "_I am not feeling the symptoms of a Kepral's attack_," he thought to himself, "_Why is Tabitha_?"as his acute hearing detected the wheeze of her bronchi constricting. Placing her gently in the center of the bed, he moved beside her speaking calmly in drell, "**Tabitha, please place your arms above your head**," placing his hands in hers to gently lift them up. Thane saw apprehension in her facial features. He knew that fear and anxiety would only exasperate the symptoms.

Removing his hands from hers, "**Siha, keep your arms up. It will help keep your airways open**." Placing one hand in the center of her back and the other on her chest between her breasts, he moved his hands in a clockwise motion focusing his biotic energy from one hand to the other through her body. "_I am glad I have eidic memory to remember exactly what Tabitha does to alleviate, counter, and stop the attacks_," he thought to himself. "_She has done this many times over the years since I was diagnosed with Kepral's syndrome_." Smiling to himself, he remembered her response when told of his condition, "**We will find a cure, Kadar. I have faith. You are not alone. I am here for you and with you. We are mates. Mates do not give up on each other…leave when times get tough. I am here till the end.**" He knew she would not have left him, but the words were so reassuring.

After a couple minutes, Thane stopped rubbing her front and back, positioning himself instead in a sitting position against the head board of the bed keeping his legs spread apart. Motioning with one hand, "**Tabitha, my love, come here…lean against my chest**." Tabitha did not say a word, lowering her arms and positioning her back against his chest. Thane could feel the tension throughout her body as he placed his right hand toward the back of her head and neck and his left hand toward the front of her head and temples. Applying slight pressure with both hands on specific nerve clusters and muscle groups, he spoke softly, "**Breathe deeply, my love. Follow me. When I inhale, you inhale. When I exhale, you exhale**."

Her reply did not sound like his Siha, so child-like, so uncertain, so quiet, as she started to shiver from shock, "**It hurts, Thane. My lungs are on fire...cannot breathe**."

"**I know, Siha. I know it hurts, but you have to try. I am here. Focus on me…now…the present. I am not leaving you**." Keeping his voice deep, soothing and calm, he spoke reassuring words to her, accentuating the gravel and bass of his voice from his chest.

Alternating between her temples, head, neck, back, and chest; Thane felt Tabitha relax against his chest, her breathing less strained and more even, voice humming and purring in cadence to his own reverberations. While keeping Tabitha focused in the present, his mind slipped into memories of the past remembering one episode when he had a full blown Kepral's attack. The mission to check out a scuttled and damaged Collector's ship went horribly wrong as the Illusive Man had betrayed them. Everyone on the mission survived, but injuries had been sustained and nerves frayed.

Thane's Memories

Sweat glistening off Tabitha's face…hair damp hair framing her face…eyes alight with desire…lips full, deep red from kissing…her head moving side to side…moans, groans, and sighs of passion…hands clasped..smell of battle…smell of Siha..Tabitha urging me faster, harder, deeper…lungs begin to burn…ignore the pain…breathe catching…head swims…muscles cramping…lungs on fire…cannot breathe…shivering…darkness

Soft voice, so calm, so soothing…biotic glow, so warm…hands moving, lifting…darkness pushed back by the light of my Siha…eyes the color of the ocean-blue, green, gray…eyes full of love, full of concern…pain recedes…breathing returns..fall asleep, heart overflowing with love for my warrior angel thanking all the gods for giving her to me...

Thane could feel Tabitha's breathing slowing, becoming regular. He listened carefully, not hearing any wheezing. "**I'm tired, Thane. I'm so tired**," her voice still small.

Pushing the hair from her eyes, he brushed his lips against her hair, "**Sleep, Tabitha, I will protect you**." Wrapping his arms around her, letting himself be her pillow, he used the toes of one foot to grab the end of the comforter, pulling it up to cover them. Absently, he continued to hum a Drell lullaby his mother had hummed to him as he thought to himself, "_Why is Tabitha having Kepral attacks? Is it the merging? Did she have past memories resurface again_?"

Relaxing, he let himself go into a meditative state, "_Aminkira, Arashu, Kilahira…I need your guidance…your wisdom and insight. You have helped me in the past with my Siha's night terrors and migraines. Why is she having Kepral attacks? Is it the merging? Is it the stress of our unborn child on her body? The stress of this war? You have placed me in her life as her Kadar. If I am to protect her, I need to know the enemy_." As he meditated, voice whispered in his mind, "**The enemy is within and without. Friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Trust your heart over your mind. What you have stated you will never do again, you will to save the ones you care for**." Praying, Thane responded, "_Thank you for your wisdom and insight. Thank you for your continual guidance. I will meditate on what you have revealed to me_."

Tabitha shifting in her sleep caused Thane's thoughts to stray to how she helped him through the after effects of several Kepral attacks. As contradictory as it seemed, sexual activity and sexual release promoted quicker recovery times. Smiling to himself, Thane opened his eyes noticing the rapid eye movement under her closed lids. He breathed deeply inhaling the scent of arousal wafting him his Siha.

Leaning forward, he whispered near her ear, "**Siha**."

Tabitha mumbled back, "**Yes, Thane**."

"**What are you dreaming about**?" His voice a husky whisper fluttering his tongue along the rim of her ear softly blowing into the inside shell.

Tabitha moaned a reply, "**You**," her breathing slightly more erratic from arousal.

His voice continuing to tickle her ear, he asked seductively, "**What am I doing**?"

Her only response was an audible moan, "**Yes, more**."

Thane smirked and shifted slightly on the bed, alleviating the pressure of Tabitha against his erection. Smelling her arousal and hearing her moans of pleasure were very distracting to both his physical body and mental facilities. Keeping his lips near her ear, he whispered, "**Take my hand, my love**"

"**Yes**," came the husky reply as he grasped one of her hands; his other hand gently kneading one breast through the material of the sports bra, thumb tracing across the nipple.

His voice a deep growl, "**Siha, do you feel my erection? Only you cause my body to react so. You feel so good…your smell arouses me so. Do you feel my kisses? You taste so good. I'm sucking on your bottom lip. Open for me, my love**."

Through their clasped hands, Thane was experiencing Tabitha's dream and Thane was influencing her dream through his seductive talk. Though his mind's eye, he saw himself kissing Tabitha nibbling her bottom lip trying to gain access to her mouth with his tongue. He knew he was not physically kissing her, but it felt like he was.

Thane heard the husky reply, "**Yes, Kadar**," as she opened her lips slightly. In the dream state, Thane saw and felt her open her lips, her tongue snaking inside his mouth teasing the roof before he wrapped his longer more flexible tongue around hers. Thane heard himself groan audibly as he became fully engrossed in the dream.

As Thane continued to fondle Tabitha's breasts, he whispered near her ear, "**Do you want me to continue? Do you wish for me to stop**?"

Tabitha's response a plea, "**Don't stop, Thane. Please, I beg you. More**..."

"**More, what, my love**?"

"**Touch me…I need your touch**."

His voice a deep growl ghosting along the back of her ear, "**Siha, I am yours**," as he clasped his hand tighter with hers, "**What do you want? Show me and I will make it happen**."

In the dream, Thane trailed kisses from her lips, along her neck to nip at her collarbone before moving down to her breasts. As Thane was tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger outside of the dream, he whispered, "**I love the taste of your sweat as you become aroused. I love how your breasts feel in the palms of my hands as I knead and fondle them. I love the gasp of pleasure when I suckle and nip your nipples till they are at full perkness**"

As Tabitha sensed everything in the dream, so did Thane. He tasted the sweetness of Tabitha's mouth and the saltiness of her skin. He heard her moans and groans of desire, along with his own. He felt everything in her dream being done to him along with her. He felt the kisses trailing along his neck, nipping at his collarbone, and tracing across his chest.

Outside of the dream, Thane moved his hand from Tabitha's breasts downward under her military shorts to rest along the folds of her womanhood. Near her ear, he whispered, "**You are so warm, Siha. So moist**…" Pushing his conjoined middle finger into her depths, "**You are so tight. I want to hear you. Come for me, my love**."

In the dream, Thane was moving slowly in and out of his Siha, resting on his forearms. Looking into his Siha's eyes, gray with ardor, he saw her face flush with passion, lips slightly parted, sweat sheened across her upper lip. From her parted lips, she moaned, "**Yes, Thane. Harder…Faster**."

Inside the dream, Thane complied picking up the pace, Tabitha arching her back with his downward strokes. Outside the dream, Thane's conjoined fingers also picked up the pace hitting her g-spot with each inward stroke, his thumb circling her clitoris in an ever quickening pace feeling his own erection growing longer and thicker.

Thane heard Tabitha cry out in passion, "**Thane…I…Thane…I'm**…" Outside of the dream, Tabitha climaxed, her inner muscles massaging and holding Thane's fingers in place. Inside the dream, Tabitha climaxed, the inner walls clenching down, massaging, and milking Thane's drellhood, causing him to climax both inside and outside of the dream.

Thane slowly released Tabitha's hand settling back against the headboard of the bed allowing his heart rate to return to normal. Wrapping his arms around Tabitha moving them so he was spooned against her back on his side, he closed his eyes. Smiling to himself, "_This merging does have its benefits_," as sleep overtook him.

6


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank "Spyke1985" for being the Beta for my story and proofreading my chapters. I also want to personally thank all the individuals who read, review, and/or mark my story as one of their favorites to follow. I do not take for granted the privilege to be able to write and have others enjoy my work as I enjoy other writers. I do apologize that I am not posting my chapters in a timely fashion. I will attempt to do better in the future. Please be patient. Thank you.**

Tabitha did not want to move. Thane was spooned against her back, his arms around her middle, holding her close. Closing her eyes, she prayed, "_Lord, I love Thane Krios so much. I do not want him to die. Yes, I know we all have to die some day, but I do not want to raise our child alone_." As a stray tear slipped down her cheek, she continued fervently, "_I need him. I cannot do this alone. You placed him in my life. You brought us together as life mates. You allowed me to conceive. I would give my life for his, but that would not help our child. Why?! Why this war? Why all the death and destruction? Why me? I am no one…nobody. I am a freak of nature…an abomination. Why is it my task to save the universe? I just want a normal life…what am I talking about. I don't know what a normal life is_." A small voice thundered in her heart and mind in reply, "**Trust, my child. The miracle which the two of you have made will save you**."

Shifting slightly in Thane's embrace caused Thane to open one eye, "**Siha, did you have a bad dream**," concern evident in the tone of his voice.

Turning to face him, she sighed heavily, "**I did not mean to wake you, my love. I was praying and**…"

When she did not finish her thought, he cupped her cheek with one of his hands letting his thumb gently rub along her jaw line, his eyes green islands amongst the black sea, voice gentle, "**And what**?"

"**The answer I received does not make sense**." Thane could hear the frustration in her voice.

Keeping his voice calm, "**Tabitha, what was the answer to your prayer**?"

Exhaling audibly, "**Trust and the miracle which the two of you have made will save you. I understand 'trust,' but how can our unborn child save us**?"

"**I** **prayed also while you were asleep and the answer to my prayer was cryptic**." His eyes glassed over as he remembered, "**The enemy is within and without. Friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Trust your heart over your mind. What you have stated you will never do again, you will to save the ones you care for**."

"**Wow**!" Exclaimed Tabitha as she pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard, "**You weren't kidding**. **Your answer is more cryptic than mine**."

As Thane pulled himself up next to her, he pulled her up against his chest, "**Siha, the answers will be revealed to us in time. We must 'trust.' As I meditate further, more will be revealed. We need to be patient**."

Their conversation was interrupted by EDI, "Garrus is requesting entrance."

As Tabitha positioned herself more comfortably against Thane's chest, she responded, "EDI, open the door."

Seeing both Tabitha and Thane's armor littering the floor by the fish tank, Garrus smiled slightly. As he walked down the steps into the living area, he inquired in his gravelly voice, humor evident in the tone, "I see Tabitha did help you with your calibrations."

Smiling, Thane responded, "In fact, I helped her." His voice became serious as he continued, "She had a Kepral's attack."

Smile vanished as Garrus replied, "Tabitha, that's the second time." Turning to head back toward the door, "I'm getting Dr. Chakwas. She should know about this."

Stopped short by an impassioned, "No," coming from Tabitha, he turned back around seeing Tabitha leaving the bed, going to the closet, and putting on a robe. Removing a pair of sweat pants, she tossed them to Thane, who caught them easily. Moving toward the couch, she gestured with one hand, "Please Garrus."

Garrus sat in the chair while Thane and Tabitha sat on the couch. "I'm okay, Garrus. I overextended myself. I didn't allow my body to recover from the first Kepral's attack. Thane noticed the signs and helped me through the discomfort. I just need to recognize the signs myself." Changing the subject, her voice sardonic, "I don't believe that spying on your captain is the only reason you came up here."

A slight blush crossed Garrus' features, "No, Tabitha. Since you were unavailable, EDI contacted me to tell me that Admiral Hackett was on the comm."

Both Tabitha and Thane sat forward as Garrus continued, "Alliance needs assistance in re-taking the colony on Benning. We are about twenty minutes out from the colony. Also, LC Williams was released from the hospital and Admiral Hackett assigned her to liaison with Dr. Bryson with Task Force Aurora."

Standing up, Tabitha spoke, as she gathered up her armor heading toward the bathroom, curiosity in her voice, Thanks, Garrus. I will meet you down in the shuttle bay in fifteen minutes. Wonder what Task Force Aurora is." As the bathroom door slid shut, they could hear Tabitha contacting EDI.

Looking to Thane as he stood, Garrus commented, "I don't think you'll be on this upcoming mission. The colony is in the middle of monsoon season. Will your Kepral's affect her on the colony?"

Standing also, Thane placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder, "I do not know, my friend. Please watch over her." Garrus could see the concern openly showing in Thane's facial features.

Speaking seriously, Garrus replied, "Always. Thane, what aren't you telling me. Commander Shepherd can take care of herself and us and everyone else."

Garrus saw inner conflict behind Thane's eyes before he replied, "Yes, you are correct," his professional mask of indifference in place. Knowing the conversion had ended, Garrus left the room.

Tabitha was putting her armor on as Thane entered the bathroom. "Thane, I need for you to work with Liara and Feron on finding the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies. Benning is in the middle of a monsoon season. Your health precludes you on this mission."

"Yes, Siha," said Thane solemnly as he bowed slightly, keeping his eyes level with hers.

Tabitha winked at him as she left the bathroom, "Even though the dream sequence was quite stimulating, I prefer live action. Remember, I still need to help you with your calibrations and I need your help in achieving a mutual consensus." As Tabitha entered the shuttle bay, she saw Garrus, Javik, Vega, and Cortez. Heading into the shuttle she called back, "Let's go. We have a colony to re-take from Cerberus." A collection of "Yes, Ma'am" and "Yes, Commander" followed her as she entered the shuttle. "Javik and Garrus are with me on counter-insurgence. Vega and Cortez, I need you to fly over to the base and acquire us some equipment, since it is an Alliance supply depot."

With Garrus and Javik on her team, it did not take long for the Cerberus forces to be killed or retreating off the planet. While doing a final check through the colony for Ambassador Osoba's son or his remains, Tabitha spotted a familiar body lying partially inside the cargo container housing units. "_No, it can't be_," she thought to herself as she ran to the body turning it over. Speaking into her headset, "Garrus, get over here."

"On my way, Commander," responded Garrus. As Garrus came up, he asked, "Is that Gardner?"

Tabitha replied, "Yes, and he is still alive."

As Garrus lifted him into his arms, he inquired, "Do you believe he's still working for Cerberus? If so, I don't think it's a good idea to bring him on board."

Tabitha shook her head, 'no,' stating, "His injuries are from Cerberus weapons. Remember him saying after we destroyed the Reapers, he was retiring to live with the remainder of his extended family? Those bastards…Gardner believed in Cerberus…worked for them...and this is what they do to him. I used some of my medi-gel on his wounds. Get him to the shuttle." Gesturing with one arm, she points in the distance, "I need to check on something. I will rendezvous with you in a few minutes."

Garrus watched as she rapidly moved utilizing her biotics to a distant location before turning toward the shuttle. As Tabitha neared a group of dead civilians, Cerberus troops, and Alliance soldiers, she noticed the remnants of a tattered name tag of Osoba on one of the Alliance soldier uniforms. Bending down, she retrieved the dog tags from the headless corpse saying a quick prayer for all the people who had died on the planet before proceeding to the rendezvous point.

XXXXX

The war room was full for the de-briefing with Primarch Victus, Vega, Cortez, Javik, Dr. Chakwas, Engineer Adams, Specialist Traynor, Liara, Feron, Garrus, EDI, and Thane. Sensing extreme unease in Javik, Tabitha moved over by him speaking softly in Prothean, "_**What is wrong, father**_?"

Javik growled under his breath, "_**Why is the synthetic allowed in this meeting, daughter**_?"

"_**She is a part of my crew**_."

"_**She is a synthetic and cannot be trusted**_."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she calmly replied, "_**General…father…I respect your opinion, your wisdom, and your insight, but this time period…this cycle is different than yours. Not all synthetics are evil, and not all organics are good. We must learn to work and fight together, or we will all lose apart**_."

When Javik did not respond, Tabitha moved to the center gaining everyone's attention, "Let's start the first official de-brief. LT Vega, what is the status of our weapons and armor?

"Ma'am. We have an array of light pistols, medium pistols, heavy pistols, SMG's, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, and missile launchers, along with all the respective ammo, and a sufficient number of light, medium, and heavy armor. We are properly stocked at the moment."

"LT Cortez, what is the status of our logistics command?"

"Ma'am." At the moment, we have no supply logistics problems. On the planet Benning, we acquired a MAKO and an Alliance gunship. Our compliment at the moment is Feron's ship, one Alliance shuttle, one MAKO, and one Alliance gunship."

"Dr. Chakwas, what is the status of our medical facilities?"

"Commander, we are fully stocked and ready for any and all emergencies."

"Engineer Adams, what is the status of our engines?"

"Ma'am. Our engines are running at peak performance."

"Garrus, what is the status of the main guns?"

"Commander, the main guns are fully calibrated and running at peak performance."

"General Javik, "How was the war conducted in your cycle?"

"Commander, when I was born, the protheans were in the final stages of the war against the Reapers. The Reapers came through the mass relay on the Citadel, wiping out the central government. From the Citadel, the Reapers divided and conquered planet system after planet system. In my part of the cycle, the Prothean Empire was splintered and we were fighting from city to city to maintain control. Indoctrination was rampant and there was no way of telling friend from foe."

"Do you recall if the cycles before you had the same government system or different?"

"I am a soldier, Commander, not a historian, but what history I remember from the echo shard shows the government structure was the same. If I may inquire, what is the significance of the government system?

"Only this, General, the Reapers have fighting strategies against one central government. This cycle is different. There is a Citadel council, but each respective government is autonomous unto itself. The Reapers are use to the same, not different, and that might give us an edge, a very slight edge, but an edge I want to exploit."

"Liara, any more information on the Crucible?"

"No, Commander. I have no updates since the schematics were sent to Admiral Hackett."

Tabitha looked around the group, "Before ending this meeting, does anyone have anything else to add?"

Nervously, Traynor raised her hand. Smiling, Tabitha responded, "Traynor, you do not have to raise your hand. What do you have for us?"

Clearing her throat and stuttering slightly, Traynor began, "I picked up a distress call from Grissom Academy before this meeting. A Turian destroyer replied to the distress call."

Smiling Tabitha replied, "That's good."

Traynor continued, "True, but I noticed something different about the reply. Upon further investigation, I determined the signal matched one from a Turian destroyer which destroyed a Collector ship. The same…"

Tabitha finished, "The same fake signal used to lure us to the Collector ship. You think this is a Cerberus ruse, Traynor?"

Traynor thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, Ma'am, I do."

"Then let's go check it out. I don't want the students at the Grissom Academy falling into Cerberus hands. Joker, set course for Grissom Academy, top speed."

Over the intercom, Joker responded, "Yes, Commander."

Tabitha looked to everyone, "Meeting adjourned." Catching the Primarch's attention, "Primarch, please wait one moment." Putting a hand on EDI's arm, she said, "EDI, please step over here."

Once EDI and Tabitha had moved away from everyone, Tabitha stated authoritatively, "EDI, I understand your sentience and thinking for yourself, but if you ever pull another stunt like you did while I was on Menae without consulting with me or asking permission, I will pull the plug on you myself. You jeopardized the ship, the crew, and the mission. You are a member of my crew and I am your commanding officer. Do I make myself clear?"

EDI saw resolution in the ocean colored eyes and set facial features as she replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

A smile came to Tabitha's face as she clapped EDI on the shoulder, "Good, now let's go rescue some students."

Walking over to the Primarch, "Primarch Victus, I have a request."

"Yes, Commander."

"Garrus has a father and sister still on Palaven. I would like for you to use your resources to get them off the planet."

"You know I cannot do that, Commander."

Stepping closer, voice betraying her emotions, Tabitha beseeched, "Please, Primarch Victus. Garrus is family as I consider all aboard the Normandy family or friends. All I ask is for you to try."

Seeing the affection openly displayed Victus stated, "I will do what I can, "turning and walking away.

Tabitha felt Thane's presence shift from the shadows, "That is why I love you so much, Siha."

As Tabitha took Thane's hand in his, she spoke with passion, "I will not become my father, Thane, I cannot. If we lose our compassion toward family and friends…toward others, we become the enemy."


	23. Chapter 23

**End Game – chapter 22**

I want to thank everyone for their patience. I greatly appreciated all reviews, comments, and commentaries.

Tabitha was still holding Thane's hand in hers when Joker came over the comm, "We are approaching Grissom Academy and Specialist Traynor was correct. There is a Cerberus Cruiser off the station with numerous fighter ships surrounding the station in a defensive position."

Looking at Thane, she inquired, "Have they detected us?"

Humor evident in Joker's voice, "No, Commander. We are fully cloaked."

Letting go of Thane's hand, she walked briskly through the war room toward the elevator speaking, "EDI, contact Cortez, Javik, and Vega. Tell them to suit up and be down by the shuttle in ten minutes."

EDI instantly responded, "Yes, Commander."

Knowing Thane was behind her, she spoke softly in Drell, "**I could use you on this mission, Kadar**."

Not responding, Thane waited patiently slightly to the side and behind Tabitha at the elevator. As Tabitha entered the elevator, she pressed the button to the captain's quarters. As soon as the doors shut and the elevator starting moving upward, Thane pushed Tabitha up against the wall hot breath fanning the hairs by her ear, "**I am yours as always**, **Siha…my gun**…" Placing one leg between her own, he let her feel his arousal, "**My body**…"

Groan escaped through Tabitha's lips as her arms snaked around Thane's neck bringing her lips to trace and tantalize the ribbing at his neck. "**Siha**," He growled as he moved his head to catch her lips with his. The kiss lasted till the elevator doors opened.

Breathless, Tabitha murmured against Thane's lips, "**We need to get ready**," releasing her arms from around his neck.

Reluctantly, Thane pulled back. She could see the open desire and love flowing from the depths of his eyes, "**Yes, Siha**, **but before we sleep, we will finish this and I will have you**," his voice deeper and passion filled.

Tabitha affectionately rubbed Thane's upper arm with her hand as she passed him stepping into their quarters, "**I've got a question for you, Kadar**."

Heading over to his closet, Thane replied, "**Yes, Siha**."

Keeping her back to him, Tabitha started putting on her armor. She knew if she saw him while he was changing into his armor, the mission be damned. Her voice serious and hesitant, at the same time, "**Why am I horny all the time around you**?" When she did not get a response, she turned seeing Thane eying her with open longing and desire in his eyes, "**You are not the only one affected**."

Walking over grabbing her helmet off the desk, she kept talking walking to the elevator, "**Don't get me wrong, Thane. You are the most handsome sexiest male specimen ever, in my eyes, but I have control…well…most of the time, when it comes to you.**"

Following her, Thane had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying and it was not his Kepral's syndrome. His vision was concentrating on the sway of her hips and focusing on not allowing his arousal to openly show in the form fitting leather armor he was wearing. He quickened his stride walking alongside of her. Glancing over, Tabitha saw him smirk slightly, laughter evident in this voice, "**I remember overhearing my parents having this same discussion**."

"**Was your mother pregnant**?" Tabitha asked while waiting for the elevator.

Thane did not reply till the elevator doors shut and Tabitha pushed the button for the shuttle bay, "**Yes, with my youngest brother**."

Leaning against the back wall, Tabitha looked up at Thane crossing her arms in front of her chest, "**Well, what did they say**?" she stated impatiently, "**Finish what you started**."

One moment, Thane was opposite Tabitha and the next moment, he was leaning over her whispering darkly behind her ear, "**Do you want to finish what we started, Siha**?"

Tabitha shuddered from Thane's husky whisper. Swallowing audibly, she spoke in a raspy whisper, "**Your parents…Thane.**"

In a flash, Thane was leaning back against the opposite wall, "**Yes, my parents. The discussion between my parents on their amorous behavior concluded with elevated pheromones and/or hormones facilitating**.." bringing his hands up in front of his chest flexing his forefingers down toward his palms, "**the 'mood'**."

"**Was it only with your 'baby' brother that your parents got horny**?"

"**No, Siha. My parents became very amorous with all of us children. I was only old enough to hear the conversation concerning my youngest brother and experience it when I was allowed to come home on special visits to my parents**." Smiling, he continued**, "Drell have acute senses and well…I spent a lot of time meditating trying to keep the sounds of my parent's lovemaking out of my head**." His eyes glassed over as his voice became distant…"_Tired, listless, no sleep. 'One who is patient and longsuffering' asks why I am so tired and did I not enjoy my visit to my parents. Breathing quickens…neck fringes slightly inflate and turn a deeper red as I stutter a response that I enjoyed the visit but did not sleep well. 'One who is patient and longsuffering' inquires why I did not sleep. I blush further anxious twill escaping from my throat as I answer that my parents were….I tried to mediate 'master' but the noises brought forth images in my mind…my body. Bowing myself to the floor…I am sorry 'master' I have failed you. 'One who is patient and longsuffering' responds…you did well, my child. I sent you to see what you would do and the answers you would give me. You meditated…that is the correct response. You must be able to meditate and concentrate without letting anything influence you. You will do better. You answered me honestly, without hesitation. That is also correct. You would have been punished if you would have lied to me. My child… your body is changing from a boy to a man. You must learn to control your physical, mental, spiritual, and emotional selves."_

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tabitha moved toward the opening placing one hand on Thane's shoulder as she passed. Thane saw the love for him in her eyes as she purred from her throat in a tone only he could hear, "**Thank you, Kadar, for sharing that with me**."

As Tabitha stepped out of the elevator, EDI's melodious voice sounded through the shuttle bay, "Commander, the Director of Grissom Academy, Ms. Kahlee Sanders, is on an emergency channel requesting assistance."

Striding purposefully toward the Kodiak, Tabitha activated her omni-tool, "Ms. Sanders, this is Commander Sheppard-Krios. What is your status? How may we assist you?"

Kahlee Sander's voice crackled, transmission static filled, "zzhh…Can barely ….hzzzhhzzz…please repeat…under attack by Cerberus…zzhhzzz"

Frustrated growl escaped from Tabitha's throat as she entered the Kodiak, her voice commanding, "Joker…EDI…what happened? Break through that inference…get Ms. Sanders back on the line."

Javik, Thane, Garrus, Vega, and Cortez heard her growl as they followed her into the Kodiak, each one commenting: Cortez and Vega both asked, concern in their voices, "Commander, you OK?" Javik responded in Prothean, "_**Daughter, I know your anger. Let it build and fuel you for the enemy**_."

Cortez and Vega passed her climbing into the pilot and co-pilot's seat. Tabitha looked at Javik nodding her head in affirmation, "_**Yes, I will. Thank you, father**_," replying back in Prothean. As Garrus sat next to Javik across from Thane and Tabitha, he spoke aloud, "Sheppard is fine. She just needs to release some tension," winking at Thane and Tabitha smiling widely showing his razor sharp teeth.

Before anyone could respond, Joker came over the intercom, "Commander, the signal interference is coming from Grissom Academy. Trying to reconnect without success. EDI and I will keep trying."

"Thank you. Joker, can you distract the Cerberus ships so Cortez can drop us off at the academy?"

Tabitha could hear the humor evident in Joker's voice, "Do Krogan have four sets of…"

Before Joker could finish, Tabitha cut him off, "Thank you, Joker, over and out." Turning her head toward the front of the Kodiak, "Cortez, take us out and get us over to the space station as quickly as possible without being seen."

"Yes, Ma'am."

While Joker got the attention of the Cerberus ships, Cortez maneuvered the Kodiak utilizing stealth mode up next to the space station calling back, "Commander, the docking port has been damaged and the shuttle bay is crawling with Cerberus troops."

Tabitha stood clicking her helmet into place, "We will go for a nice space-walk. I do not want give our position away any sooner than I have to. Once we have exited the Kodiak, go to the rendezvous coordinates. I will contact you once I am ready for extraction."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Speaking aloud, Tabitha stated declaratively, "Everyone ready," seeing weapons at the ready helmets, hoods, and breathing masks in place, "Good, let's go." The shuttle door opened with Tabitha and Thane exiting first pushing off with their feet arms down at their sides gliding effortlessly through space. Out distancing Tabitha, Thane reached the docking port first grabbing hold of the port door with one hand and Tabitha with the other. Righting herself, she activated her gravity boots moving forward stealthily as Thane assisted the others. Within moments, he was right beside her. As soon as they entered into the space station, Sander's voice came through clearly over Tabitha's comm in her helmet, "Grissom Academy is under attack. Can anyone hear me? I repeat…Grissom Academy is under attack."

Tabitha responded, "This is Commander Sheppard-Krios. What is your status? Are you injured? Where are you being held?"

All in Tabitha's group heard over their comm-links, the shock in Kahlee Sander's voice, "The Commander Sheppard-Krios of the Normandy?!"

Tabitha smiled to herself as she replied, "Yes, Ma'am. This is Commander-Sheppard-Krios. Again, what is your status?"

"Grissom Academy is under siege by Cerberus troops attempting to abduct our students. Most of the students left after the Reapers attacked earth, but a few elected to stay training in special biotic artillery teams headed by our best teacher along with a few specially gifted, savants really. I thought we were safe with the Alliance spec-ops teams guarding us, but Cerberus must have had in-bedded agents. Those bastards…I am safe. Let me ping you my location."

Tabitha took off her helmet magnetically hooking it on her side. Vega and Garrus kept their helmets on while Thane removed his hood rolling it back into his collar and Javik removed his breathing mask. "Thane, scout ahead…" spoke Tabitha softly, deadly gleam in her eyes, "doing what you do best." Bowing slightly arms at his sides looking Tabitha directly in her eyes, same look reflecting back at her from his fathomless black orbs, "Yes, Siha." Tabitha watched as her husband and mate stood up and seemingly vanished in front of her eyes.

Vega whistled under his breath, "I will never get over that, Commander."

Thumping Vega on the upper back, Garrus replied in his raspy tenor, "I know what you mean, Vega. I am so glad he is on our side."

Tabitha cut in, "I will take point. James and Javik will be in the middle and Garrus will be in the rear protecting our backs. Move out."

No words were spoken as the team moved through the battle scarred hallways eerily quiet and devoid of life. As they approached the set coordinates of Kahlee Sander's location, Thane materialized from the shadows next to her speaking in a quiet whisper, "All of the Cerberus troops are cybernetically enhanced and/or reaper teched. I smell it on them. The mission objective is to secure all students and teachers for experimentation and indoctrination. The main group of biotic students and teachers are in Orion Hall. They will not be able to maintain their position once reinforcements arrive."

Tabitha felt his voice as much as heard it as he was standing next to her. Breathing his scent deeply, she expanded her lungs before releasing slowly savoring the smell before responding in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Kadar. Get to Orion Hall protecting the students and teachers till we arrive for extraction."

"Yes, Siha," answered Thane pulling her into an embrace brushing his lips against hers before disappearing down the hall.

Vega started to speak, but Tabitha cut him off with an upraised hand smiling, "Don't go there, James."

Chuckling, Vega sniggered, "Go where, Lola."

As Thane was giving everyone the recon report, Garrus hacked into the security panel on the door where Sanders was holed up opening the door as the conversation between Vega and Tabitha ended; an alliance assault rifle pointing at them. Not giving any concern for the assault rifle, Tabitha strode in, smiling, voice matter of fact, "Ms. Sanders, I am Commander Sheppard-Krios."

Approaching Sanders, Tabitha put our her hand, which Sanders took in a firm hand shake placing the assault rifle on the desk in front of her, "Thank you, Commander. Is Admiral Anderson with you?"

Tabitha knew of the long term relationship between Kahlee Sanders and Admiral David Anderson as she replied, "No, Ma'am. He elected to stay on earth to rally the resistance against the Reapers till I return."

Her voice wavered and hand shook slightly before Tabitha released it, "I see."

"How many are left on the station? The Normandy could not cut through the jamming interference from Cerberus to communicate with you or determine the number on the station, friend and foe."

Going over to a computer console, Sanders sat down, her fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard bringing up Grissom Academy schematics, "I could not break through the jamming myself. Cerberus has integrated Reaper tech into most everything, soldiers included." Pushing a key on the keyboard transferring the data on the computer screen into a holographic image in the middle of the room. Everyone moved around the image as Sanders spoke manipulating the image with a laser pointer and her hands, "We are here. The bulk of the students and their teacher are in Orion Hall. There are less than twenty of us proto-typing experimental Alliance weapons and tech and conducting biotics spec-ops artillery training."

Tabitha asked seriously, "Are the students ready, Ma'am? This is no training exercise with simulated holographic dummies. This is the real thing with death and destruction and…" voice trailing off.

Sanders looked at the faces before her. All were weary and battle-worn and the war had just begun. "_What have they seen already_?" She thought to herself remembering the horror of what Reaper tech did to her friend Grayson. Looking them all straight in their eyes, she responded, "I do not know if the students are ready. Are any of us ready for the horrors of this war?"

Javik spoke up in his gravelly flanged voice, "I am ready. I have fought the Reapers before and failed. I am Prothean, avatar of vengeance for my people. I will not fail them this time."

Both of Sander's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as numerous questions formed in her mind, "I see." Focusing on her previous conversation, she continued, not letting her scientific curiosity overwhelm her, "As I stated, the students have not seen actual combat, but they are willing and they are the best." Raising a hand, she rebuffed herself, "Let me rephrase my last statement. Excluding yourself and the members of the SSV Normandy, these students and teachers are some of the best biotics and minds."

Vega spoke up, "Commander, we are not seriously considering sending teenagers and civilians into battle."

Javik countered, "They want to fight. Let them fight. The strong will survive and the weak will perish."

Raising her voice, Tabitha commanded, "Enough. The pertinent mission is to get all the students and teachers off this space station killing every Cerberus operative we meet. All else is irrelevant. Vega, stay with the director and protect her while she finds us a way off this station. Garrus…Javik…you are with me. Let's see if Thane left us any kills."

XXXXX

Thane smiled to himself as he moved effortlessly through the ductwork heading in the direction to Orion Hall. Hardly any changes had been made since he had been instructed by the Citadel Council to scout and gather intel on Grissom Academy. Along the way, He sniped Cerberus soldiers from a distance or dropped from above taking out five to six soldiers at a time without being detected before climbing back into the ductwork continuing on his way. He felt so exhilarated and alive with a purpose again purring and growling in his chest. Coming to an open vent at the top of Orion Hall, Thane laid down sniping Cerberus soldier after Cerberus soldier. He could hear the students below inquiring about who was killing all the soldiers tilting his head to the side when he recognized the response from the teacher. Smiling to himself as he took aim on another soldier, Tabitha would be pleasantly surprised.

Down below from Thane's position, some of the students were noticing soldiers slumping to the floor dead. "Ms. J, what's up?!"

"Who's killing all the soldiers?! We ain't doin' it."

"Is it the Alliance? Cerberus took out all the spec-op forces. Who is this group? Where are they located? I do not hear any backfires or repercussions. What special weapons are they using?"

Turning on her students after sending a shockwave into a group of Cerberus soldiers, she smiled, "Only one #% * man I know is that good with his green and black stripes."

"Green and black…"

"Yes, Rodriguez, green and # &% black. Thane Krios is a Drell and one of the best assassins in the universe." Rubbing one hand across her jaw line musing aloud, "If froggy is here then the girl scout leader is close behind." Smiling wickedly, slightly insane glint in her eyes, "Come on you'se *%$# babies. Show me what you've learned. Ya' want to fight Reapers…these %$^ Cerberus $ &% are nuthin."

A whoop and shout erupted through the teens as the Cerberus troops pulled back out of Orion Hall, "We've won," as the group high-fived and fist punched each other.

"Shut the *% #$ up! We've not won anything," came a terse reply from the teacher.

Thane's deep gravelly voice acknowledged the preceding statement as he landed nimbly on his feet behind the group, "I concur with Ms. Jack. The Cerberus troops are pulling back into a defensive position assessing the new threat and waiting for reinforcements. It would be advisable for ourselves to do the same."

Screams and shouts echoed through the cavernous hall as the group of teens jumped in the air at the unexpected intrusion. Turning toward Jack, Thane bowed slightly, "It is good to see you again, Jack. The Grissom Academy chose well for a biotics instructor."

Eying Thane's muscular physique, Rodriguez mused aloud, "Wow! That voice! That body!"

Thane smiled to himself as a young man stepped up next to her putting his arm around her waist as Jack laughed, "Rodriguez, you can quit creaming your jeans anytime now." Turning to Thane, she stated, "Froggy, it is $%& good to see youse too. How 'ya been?"

"As well as can be expected with Kepral's syndrome. Thank you for inquiring. Commander Sheppard will be here soon. Till she arrives with the team, we need to fortify this position."

One of the teen males spoke up, voice cracking and breaking up, "The Commander Sheppard!"

Jack replied, "Yes, the $%&^ Commander Sheppard," pointing to Thane, "and this $%& man is her husband.

Disappointed "awwww's" and "oh's" sounded from the young women as they all worked together to re-fortify their position waiting for Sheppard and the rest of the team.

XXXXX

The Cerberus troops did not stand a chance against Garrus, Javik, and Tabitha working together as a team moving through the complex. As they approached Orion Hall, Javik turned to Tabitha speaking in Prothean, "_**You and your mate are both warriors. As such, it is demeaning for you to openly show affection for each other. It is a weakness. You must be ever vigilant and strong**_."

Tabitha turned placing one gauntleted hand on Javik's shoulder, "_**I value your counsel and wisdom, father, but I am not you. I treasure my family and friends and now is not the time to not show them how I feel. Any of us could be dead today or worse**_." Looking straight into Javik's eyes, she continued, fervency in her voice, "_**General, I have enough regrets. I will not add to them with closing myself off from others**_."

Javik placed his gauntleted hands on Tabitha's shoulders holding her in place looking down at her, "_**You are fighting a war, daughter. You will close yourself off…It is inevitable. People will die…you cannot save them all**_."

Tabitha smiled sadly, grim determination edging her voice, "_**No, General. I cannot save them all, but I will do my damnest to save as many as I can without sacrificing all my principles**_." Javik's released his hold on her shoulders as she stepped back from him heading over to a locked door by Garrus, "Garrus, how goes the door?"

Turning, Garrus smiled showing sharp teeth, hands working on the door panel, "Almost have it...got it." The door slid slowly open revealing a Cerberus engineer working on an Atlas mech down at the end of the hallway before the main doors to Orion Hall.

Garrus and Tabitha pulled back before the engineer spotted them. Gesturing with her hand, Garrus followed her back down the hallway and around a bend. Whispering, she spoke to Garrus and Javik, "That mech could be used to our advantage. Stay back here and give me support." Moving stealth fully, she advanced slowly to the partially open door. Gathering her biotic energy, she rapidly moved by the engineer pushing off with her legs before reaching him; placing her hands on either side of his neck twisting as she soared over his head snapping his neck. Landing silently, she gestured for Garrus and Javik to come forward as she searched the body.

Tabitha spoke as she climbed into the Atlas, "Stay out of sight until I enter Orion Hall making a distraction. Garrus, get to high ground as soon as you can giving Thane support with long range sniping. Javik close the distance to the students giving them help and support." Both indicated acknowledgment by nodding their heads.

XXXXX

Thane tapped Jack on the shoulder talking softly by her ear, "Reinforcements are here. Prepare yourselves." She turned to say something, but he was gone from sight. _"#^& but he was good_," she thought to herself. Turning to her students, she yelled, "Here they come. You know what to do."

Thane saw an Atlas coming from a side door heading straight for the bulk of the Cerberus troops wondering what strategy was being deployed when the Atlas sent two rockets into the middle of the front line troops. As the mech pivoted, it shot two more rockets at an advancing mech before destroying it with gun fire. Smiling to himself, he placed a bead on a Cerberus engineer's head pulling the trigger, "_Tabitha was in the rogue Atlas_," he thought to himself. Scanning the area, he noticed Garrus and Javik coming into the hall through the same side door that Tabitha had come through in the mech. Centering himself, he concentrated on shooting more Cerberus soldiers than Garrus.

Down below, the students saw the rogue Atlas shooting at the Cerberus troops and other mechs, "What's goin' on, Teach?!"

"Who's in the mech?"

Jack did not answer, but shot back, "Don't worry about the ^%$ Alas! Concentrate on #*&$ you suppose to be doing!"

With both Thane and Garrus sniping from a distance, Javik using his biotics and firing his plasma rifle with deadly accuracy, Jack and the students conducting artillery biotic charges, and Tabitha decimating whatever was in front of the mech, the battle did not last long.

Garrus and Javik came alongside of Tabitha as she climbed out of the battered Atlas. Garrus spoke, "Sheppard that Atlas looks in as bad of shape as the Normandy's Mako after a mission."

Tabitha did not reply as she headed toward Thane, Jack, and the students coming down the stairs from above. Jack stormed up to Tabitha striking toward her face with one hand, "Sheppard, you know what I %^& told you about Cerberus!" Tabitha easily blocked the strike replying in a serious tone,"You don't have to tell me anything about Cerberus I already don't know."

Jack got up in Tabitha's face, "Bite me!" Turning her head toward Thane, she continued, "No, bite him. He will enjoy it more."

Taking one step back, Tabitha pulled her underweave down from her neck showing Jack the bite mark from Thane's fangs, "He already has," she smirked.

Whistling under her breath, Jack laughed, "Well, %^&. For a dying man, Thane, you still got it." Seeing Javik, she asked, 'What are you?"

Javik replied, "Prothean."

Jack eyebrows raised, "*%$ Prothean."

Thane inclined his head slightly in Jack's direction in acknowledgment as Tabitha spoke into here omni-tool, "Cortez, we are ready for extraction."

Cortez replied instantly, "I am not able at the moment, Ma'am. The Cerberus cruiser has come back with its full contingent of fighter ships."

"No problem, Cortez. Rendezvous with the Normandy. We will find another way off this ship."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tabitha then pinged Kahlee Sanders, "Ma'am, are there any ships available on this space station?"

In less than a minute, Sanders came back, "Sheppard, there are Cerberus ships in the shuttle bay. We can take one of them. I am sending you the coordinates now. Vega and I will meet you there."

Thane and Tabitha took point with Jack and the students in the middle and Javik and Garrus bringing up the rear. They met some resistance as they advanced toward the docking bay, but easily eliminated any and all threats. Rounding one corner, they saw a group of five students and one teacher enclosed in a barrier bubble while three Cerberus soldiers were setting up charges around the barrier. The soldiers were so engrossed in setting up the charges; they did not notice Thane, Tabitha, and Jack coming up behind them.

Tabitha tapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder, "Wha' cha doin'?"

As the soldiers turned, Tabitha snapped the neck of one, Thane collapsed the throat of another, and Jack placed her shotgun up against the chest of the final soldier pulling the trigger. As all three soldiers slumped to the floor, Tabitha recognized one of the young men in the statis bubble, "David, is that you?"

David stood up releasing the barrier, "Commander, it is good to see you."

Tabitha moved forward pulling David into a hug, "David, it is good to see you too. How have you been?"

As Tabitha released David, he stepped back smiling, "I am well. Commander, are you fighting the Reapers?

"Yes, I am."

"I want to help you."

"Let's get everybody off this station first and then we can see about that, OK."

"OK."

Vega and Sanders met up with Tabitha and her group at the shuttle bay. There was a Cerberus shuttle undamaged so everyone climbed onboard. Tabitha moved to the pilot's chair with Vega taking the co-pilot's seat. As she readied the shuttle, she spoke behind her, "I know it is cramped back there, but we will not be on this shuttle for long." Turning back to the front, she radioed the Normandy, "Joker, we are leaving Grissom Academy in a Cerberus shuttle."

EDI replied, "Joker and I have you on our sensors."

Turning to Vega, Tabitha stated, "Let's go home.

8


End file.
